Mere Chance: An Ezria Fanfiction
by enochianprayers
Summary: Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz are happy and madly in love. Will this change when Aria discovers something that will change their lives forever? Pregnancy, drama, weddings, love, hate and MORE! Note: My story is based off the television program "Pretty Little Liars" on FreeformTV. Go check it out!
1. What Now?

**Author's Note: Okay. I know what you must be thinking: "Another one?!"**

 **I couldn't help it! This idea has yet to be washed out completely, and I decided to go up to bat alongside many other (and MUCH more talented) fanfiction authors and put my "skill sets" to test.**

 **It's cute. It's cliche. And it's enjoyable, at least to me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **Please enjoy, fellow Ezrians!**

* * *

 _This cannot be real._

I stared down at the five different tests that lay face-down on my marble bathroom counter. I couldn't find the willpower to turn them right side up. I was already at the verge of tears, seeing that I was in a situation I never thought I would be in. Was I really the girl, still a mere junior, who got knocked up by her high school English teacher? I started making mental preparations for either outcome as I slid down onto my linoleum floor, slowly and dolefully.

"If they're negative-" I began, slowly tracing the outline of one of the tiles on the floor. "I'll go straight to the pharmacy to get birth control pills. I can't have another scare like this, especially not with my relationship tottering on the edge of a cliff every day we're together."

I took another deep breath and began to think of the other potential outcome that would drastically change mine and my love's lives forever.

"If it's -" I said, under my breath. Mike, my brother, was home from his "basketball practice" which I knew now to be a complete sham. However, it didn't matter how quietly I said it. I physically couldn't bring myself to say the word. "If it's...positive...and I really am going to have a baby, then-"

I couldn't take it. Being in there, alone, was killing me inside. As many of my friends know, leaving Aria Montgomery alone with only her thoughts is a very, very terrible idea.

Then, a thought crossed my mind that made my heart suffer a palpitation or two. How could I have been so selfish? I have been only thinking of myself these last ten minutes, what about the other people whose lives I could ruin with my mistake? My mom, my dad, my brother, my friends. Ezra. My potential unborn child.

This made me immediately burst into tears as I lay on the cold floor. It was now or never. I knew in my heart that I needed to be strong and turn over the sticks that lay on my countertop that could potentially perturb my future badly enough that it would completely unravel.

I slowly stood up, unable to breathe, and fixated my dark brown orbs onto the objects on the counter. I finally found the courage to breathe again and shut my eyes tightly and I began to feel for the tests. As soon as I blindly found one, I turned it over. I continued on with this really pathetic strategy that could at least let a morsel of hope remain in my heart for just a little longer.

Soon, I had turned over all five of the tests and was preparing to open my eyes. I blinked twice, opened one eye, both eyes, and then inhaled very quickly in order to hold in my sobs.

There, sitting on my counter, was my future. The first stick had a very subtle 'You're Pregnant!' written on the screen. The next wasn't very different, it had a 'P' that shone in red text on the khaki coloured screen. The third had two lines that were a neutral blue colour. And the last two had the word 'pregnant' plastered on the front.

I backed away, hyperventilating as I hit the locked door with my shoulder, and slid down onto the floor once again. I held my locket that Ezra gave me for our four month anniversary tightly in my hand as I sobbed my heart out. I couldn't be a mother.

"I'm only seventeen!" I said, softly in between my sobs of disbelief. How could I ever have made such a humongous mistake? Well, okay I know how, but I could've sworn we used protection! Okay, we both weren't very good at being aware when we were drunk. This isn't real. It can't be!

"Oh my God-" I said, inhaling deeply as I continued to hold my messy locks in between my slender fingers. I hid my head between my knees and sobbed even harder. This could get Ezra ARRESTED. I couldn't do that to him, or his family.

I knew very well what I could do to prevent that, but I knew that I couldn't. Despite my knowledge of what could happen, I couldn't bring myself to kill the unborn baby I now had growing inside me. I just couldn't. This was a huge responsibility, and I know I'm not nearly prepared for this big a change. I was finally beginning to get myself together when my phone began to buzz. I look down, and my jaw dropped to the floor.

There, in bolded crimson-colored letters, was this message on the home screen of my phone:

"I see mommy's girl is gonna be a mommy herself soon. I wouldn't want to ruin this for you, would I? Think again, bitch.

Kisses - A."

I began to sob uncontrollably once again, but I had to stop because apparently Mike had heard me all the way down the hallway, and he made sure to make that quite clear.

"Aria, can you keep it down?! I get that your mystery-man just broke up with you, but I have other stuff to do that doesn't include calming you down." He muttered after knocking on the bathroom door and he walked away.

At least he was still buying the lie I told earlier after I began to suspect myself of having a bun in the oven and was constantly a nervous and emotional wreck and was nauseous 24/7. At least I still had that under control.

Nope. I spoke too soon.

I began to puke my guts out as I held my own hair above my head whilst leaning over the toilet. It took me two solid minutes until I was done emptying my stomach contents. Then, I slumped back and wiped my mouth with a wet rag I kept by me in case this happened again, which would make that last time the fourth time that day.

As I sat back against the door, I gently placed my tiny hands over my abdomen which, thank goodness, was still flat. I was in this for the long haul. I began playing out the potential reactions I would get from my family, friends and Ezra once I told them about me eating for two in my head. I tried to think positively, but it didn't work. Most of the potential reactions that played through my head were negative. Then, the floodgates opened and I cried once again.

 _What now?_


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Hello! Me again :) I just want to thank you all for over one hundred views already! That's a lot! It really means a lot to me as well. So, here's chapter two! Happy reading, loves!**

* * *

After my most recent life-changing discovery, I didn't want to get up off the floor for awhile. I wanted to lay there with no interruptions as I considered what to do next. This was my plan, at least. Then, I heard the front door open.

My parents were home. I heard them greet Mike in the living room as he amused himself with a round of "Grand Theft Auto" with a complete stranger as he always did in his free time. I heard them ask him where I was, and he told the same lie I told him.

"Thank God." I said, just under my breath."At least Mike still buys it."

I heard my mom approaching the locked bathroom door behind which I had isolated myself and I began to panic. I grabbed all five sticks and shoved them into my "lady product" bag, which was the one place that my dad wouldn't touch, Mike would ignore and my mom would leave unperturbed. At least I knew that I wouldn't be needing that for the next nine months. Heck, that's the only upside of this pregnancy so far!

My mom knocked on the door slowly.

"Sweetheart?" She said, trying to sound as sweet as Ella Montgomery could. "Mike told me everything. I am so sorry, honey. And especially after Ezra, I'd be happy to track him down and beat the shit out of him."

This made me laugh for the first time that day. She obviously heard that, and tried to coax me into my room. I gave in, and as soon as I opened the door, I was engulfed in her sweet, warm embrace.

My mother always knew just how to assuage me. She had done this when I broke up with my first boyfriend, and now she thinks she's doing the same for this breakup. However, only 'A' and I knew that this was false. She soon let me go and smoothed my hair.

"I'm going to go make dinner before Byron and Mike have heart attacks. Will you be joining us? Because if you're more comfortable-"

"Mom," I began, "I'll be fine. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, honey." She said, putting a warm hand on my flushed cheek. "But you may want to consider brushing your teeth. You really need to put a mint in that dumpster."

Then she left, closing my mahogany door behind her. My face turned bright red, and I knew that I had to hurl once again.

I ran to the bathroom, and threw up for the fifth time. This time, however, made my stomach twist into a large knot and I didn't want to eat. I walked downstairs to grab a glass of ice water, and I was immediately questioned by my father and mother.

"Aria, you look flushed!"

"Aria, why are there bags under your eyes? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Honey, you look awful!"

This interrogation set my mood back even further, so I sat at the kitchen island and looked at my dad, whose hand rested on my shoulder.

"I think I caught the stomach flu." I said, lying straight to his face. Alison really had taught me a valuable lesson. "I'm just gonna go to sleep." I finished while rubbing my eyes. Truth be told, I really was exhausted.

"Okay, honey. Are you going to go to school tomorrow?" My mom asked, picking at her food.

That thought didn't even cross my mind. Of course I didn't want to, but I felt like I needed to. I needed to see him. I needed also to tell him, but that could most definitely wait.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay tomorrow." I said laying my hand on the staircase railing.

"That's my girl!" My dad said, kissing my forehead lightly. "Good night, honey."

As I plopped into my bed and situated my body near the wall, I began to sob once again. However, I felt immediately comforted as I laid my hand onto my stomach, which would be my baby's home for the next couple months. It was still flat, but I knew that something was there, even if it was just the size of an appleseed or smaller.

I didn't sleep well that night. Instead, I was on my laptop researching how my pregnancy would progress and what to look out for. I had my blackout shades covering my window, so when I opened them, I was blinded by the intense sunlight that penetrated the luminescent glass.

I got dressed and did my makeup. However, there wasn't enough makeup in the world to cover up the redness of my face from crying all night. I still tried, though, and when I though it was good enough, I stepped outside my door and walked to my car.

Mike hopped in, buckled his seatbelt, and we were off to school.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, looking out the window at the neighbours' houses as we drove past them.

"I'm surprised you care." I said, in a meaner tone than I had planned.

"I'm sorry. I guess a brother shouldn't care about his sister and her romantic comedy of life, huh?" He said, laughing.

"So, should I drop you off here or a mile back?" I replied to his surprisingly sassy remark. He looked at me, smiling.

"Here's fine." He said, in a cheerful tone."Thanks for the ride, sis."

I continued to drive to the parking lot as he waved to me. What was going on? Mike never cared about my wellbeing. What makes him suddenly want to?

"I guess the therapy really is paying off." I said, fishing for an excuse to explain his sudden interest in my life.

* * *

As I made my way to my English class, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked back, and I saw none other than Hanna. She was practically bursting at the seams with happiness. She wore a bright yellow sundress and a VERY pink cardigan. I was almost blinded by her choice of wardrobe, considering that mine consisted of gray, black and blue.

"Hanna, what are you wearing?!" I asked, rolling my eyes."It's literally February."

"Well, I look happier than you do." She implied. "You look like just came from a funeral."

"If it's my hopes and dreams' funeral, then that's quite accurate." I said walking faster. She ran and caught up with me.

"You're such a buzzkill! You're acting like my mom on her period." She said, sarcastically.

"That's a wonderful image. Thanks for that, Han."

"No problem! I'll meet you in English!" She said, practically sprinting to Ezra's classroom.

"Right. Let's face the music." I said, pulling loose strands of hair out of my face and behind my ear as I entered my boyfriend's classroom.

He stood there, facing the chalkboard and writing something about Charles Dickens as I took my seat in the second to last row. I wrapped my arms around my stomach (which was something I never used to do) in order to comfort myself with the fact that I wasn't alone in this world. Heck, I wasn't even alone in my own body anymore!

I wondered how far along I was as Ezra continued to write on the board frantically to finish his lesson plan before the bell rang. I kept my arms tightly wrapped around my still-flat abdomen and I thought about making an appointment after school to find out more about the baby.

As much as I wanted him to come with me, I couldn't even bring myself to tell him. However, I think he caught on to my unusual habit of holding my stomach, as he looked at me in a way that made me nervous. I wanted to cry and leave and never come back, but I remained in my seat and flashed a weak smile at him.

This was awkward.


	3. Suspicious Activity

Ezra kept on glancing at me with a look of concern plastered on his handsome face. Again and again, I kept on smiling a nervous smile back. I think he knew I was nervous, but I don't think he read too much into it. Soon, his lecture began, and I began to write notes with my left hand whilst carefully keeping my right one resting on my stomach.

He occasionally cocked his head at me in confusion as I stared down at my feet. Although it probably just looked like I wasn't feeling well, the reality was I was trying to keep my tears from falling. Trying to hide both my fear and pregnancy from my _teacher_ boyfriend proved to be a fairly difficult task. Since the girls sat behind me, I didn't need to worry about their suspicion. Ezra was my main concern right now.

He read off his notes and lectured us on A Tale of Two Cities as I wrote notes in my polka dotted notebook. Then, the bell rang, and everyone began to file out into the hallway as Ezra tried to yell the homework assignment at us as we slumped on to our last class. Then, as I tried to exit without being noticed, I heard my name being called behind me. I turned around, and Ezra was standing at his desk with a pearly white smile and his arms crossed.

"Aria?" He repeated, not changing his position. "Can I see you for a moment?"

I inhaled deeply and headed over to his desk. There were other students still exiting the room, so I had to act as professional as possible.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz?" I said, setting my books down on the desk behind me. I then returned to my newfound habit of crossing my arms over my abdomen. Somehow, I knew that I was doing it, but I couldn't stop. It brought me comfort knowing that my baby was safe and I was protecting him or her. Even though my baby was probably just the size of an appleseed, I couldn't help but begin to love him or her.

"Aria, what the hell is going on?" He said, looking at me. It was cute, Ezra Fitz trying to be serious. His pout made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" He said, cracking a smile.

"You are." I replied, turning to see if anyone was still in the room. No one was.

"Aria, I'm serious. You seem nervous." He said, turning my head to look at him and placing his hand on my cheek. I began to tense up, so he let his arm drop.

"I'm fine." I said, lying once again.

"No, you're not. I can tell you've been crying."

 _Crap_. I knew that if anyone would notice my odd behavior and weird replies, it's Ezra. And I love him for it.

"Yeah," I said, avoiding his piercing blue eyes,"I have. But you don't have to worry about me."

"You don't get it Aria." He replied, lifting my chin up to look at him. "I want to worry about you. It's my job."

"Thanks." I said, leaning in for a hug. He got the message and hugged me back. I could tell he was confused, as I kept my arms snuggly wrapped around my stomach, even while hugging him.

"Can I see you?" I whispered."Tonight? Your place?"

"Of course." He said, releasing me from his arms.

I kissed him on the cheek, which required me to stand on my toes, and I practically sprinted out the door. As I looked over my shoulder, I saw Ezra looking at me leaving, and he was scratching his head.

* * *

When the last bell rang, I walked hastily to get to my locker before my friends noticed my behavior as well. I had scheduled a doctors appointment in twenty minutes, and it took ten to get there, so I had to make haste. Unfortunately for me, however, Spencer approached me with a concerned look on her face.

"Aria? What's going on? Are you okay? Why are you-"

"Spence, as much as I love you, you're about as inquisitive as Hanna is at the mall when a sale opens up." I replied, cutting her off. I didn't do it to be mean, I just couldn't miss this appointment.

"Well, I'm a Hastings after all. Did you expect anything less?" She said, brightening the mood. She always knew how to make me laugh. That's why we became friends. Well, that was one reason. The other was Ali.

"No, I didn't." I said, giggling. "But I'm kinda in a hurry. I need to be somewhere soon."

"Where? I could drive you!" She said, dangling her car keys in front of my face.

"Wait, Spence, you got a car?!" I exclaimed in a really high pitched voice.

"Nope." She said, sighing and laughing. "I stole Melissa's."

We laughed for a bit, and then I remembered my appointment. It was scheduled for three o'clock, and it was 2:50 now.

"Crap! I'm really sorry, Spence, but I actually have to run! I'll explain later!" I said whilst grabbing my books and slamming my locker shut. I sprinted down the hallway, while keeping one hand over my abdomen.

After I left, Hanna and Emily stepped out from behind a wall, and began to question Spencer.

"What was that?" Emily said, thinking of any possible explanations.

"She's probably just on her period." Hanna said casually while checking her nails.

"HANNA!" Spencer and Emily yelled in complete unison.

"What?! Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Hanna replied, rolling her eyes at her over-emotional friends.

"Guys," Spencer began,"Aria is NOT okay. I seriously think we should follow her."

"Spencer, are you insane?! That would make us stalkers!" Emily said, in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Spence. I have to agree with Em on that one. That literally brings us down to A's level." Hanna chimed in, holding Emily's shoulder.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Spencer said, even more aggravated and concerned than before. "What if she's being blackmailed by 'A'? We need to help her."

"Fine." Emily said, worriedly. "I still think this is a bad idea, though."

"Let's go. I have Melissa's car parked out front." Spencer said, flinging her bag over her shoulder and running with Emily close behind.

"Wait!" Hanna said, chasing after them.

* * *

As I drove to the doctors office, I couldn't help but begin to feel guilty for lying to Ezra and Spencer. I loved them, and I don't want to hurt them, but I needed to do this alone.

I parked in an open spot near the front of the building, and walked inside. I sat in a paisley green chair near the entrance of the clinic. The entire waiting room was completely festooned with murals of baby footprints in blue and pink and storks carrying infants in a white cloth. I felt at ease, knowing that I was in the same boat as the other women in the room. A few of them already had children of their own, and a couple had their boyfriends or husbands with them, therefore making me the youngest in the room.

"Aria Montgomery? Do we have an Aria Montgomery?" A woman on the overhead speakers exclaimed.

"I'm here." I said, slightly raising my arm. I got up and walked up to the desk.

The woman there was very sweet, and she told me that I was to see Dr. Murphy. I smiled and began to open to door to his office when she called my name again. I turned around, and I saw her holding out a small piece of paper with her phone number written on it.

"Sweetie, don't be nervous. I know this is nerve wracking, the thought of being a mother and all, but I want you to call me if you're ever feeling overwhelmed or stressed." She said, smiling. "Oh, and you can call me Olivia."

I took the paper and shook her hand. She waved at me and I walked back into Dr. Murphy's office. He was standing near a bed in the centre of the room with a clipboard in hand. He was scribbling some notes down in his horrible doctors' handwriting. When I closed the door, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Ah! Ms. Montgomery! So nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too..." I said, looking down. He could tell I was nervous.

He was very nice and told me not to be afraid, as he was only going to perform a few tests and ask a few questions. He motioned me to a chair, and began to ask me some questions.


	4. Motherly Instinct

As Dr. Murphy started to ask me questions, I moved my hand to my stomach once again. It was officially my newfound source of comfort. I think he noticed, and he smiled at me.

"I can already tell you're going to make a great mother." He said whilst writing something down.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling back.

"First question: how old are you?" He said, getting his pen ready to write something down.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in two weeks." I said, looking down at my feet. This was the first time I had ever felt like such a bad person.

"I see. Now, are you in a sturdy relationship at the moment?"

"It's complicated..." I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"Okay. Did you want to get pregnant, or was this a mistake?"

When he said the word "mistake", I just felt awful. I wanted to leave. I knew exactly what he was trying to ask me, but I wish he didn't word it like that. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

"I wasn't exactly planning on having a baby, but this is in no way a mistake." I said, but the words came out more harshly than I had intended them to. I was sure he was going to ask me if I was planning on keeping the baby given my young age, but my remark probably gave him the idea that I was not going to kill my child. I quickly apologized and he continued to ask me questions.

A while later, he finally put the clipboard aside and motioned for me to lay on the bed. I did, and he told me to lift up my shirt. I did. He did some tests with the computer monitor turned away from me, so that I couldn't see exactly what he was doing. I began to grow impatient.

"So, from what I can see, Ms. Montgomery, you are about ten weeks along. Does that sound correct?" He asked. I nodded and he clicked away at the keyboard. At least, I think that was accurate. I mean, the last time Ezra and I had sex, we were both a bit too tired from a short story reading at the brew. I don't even remember waking up that morning.

"Would you like to see your baby?" He said with a massive grin on his face. I could tell that he really likes his job. I nodded profusely and he laughed.

Then, he turned the monitor towards me and I saw a miracle on the screen. The image was fuzzy, but you could just make out the shape of a growing baby. Okay, it looked more like a blob; but my motherly instincts overtook my common sense, and I saw my baby on the screen.

"Look here," He said pointing to a specific area on the screen. "There's the head. And there are the arms and legs. Pretty amazing, huh?"

I tried to listen to him, but I was completely enraptured with the image on the screen. I was falling in love for the second time. I never thought I could love someone I haven't met yet as much as I loved my baby I saw on the screen, but I was wrong. Then, I lost it. I started laughing and crying at the same time, and both for the same reason. I could tell the doctor wanted to make me happy, so he walked over to me and placed a set of headphones over my ears. What I heard next would change my life forever.

I heard a little heartbeat. It was astonishing, amazing and incredible to hear my baby's heartbeat for the first time. This just made me cry even harder. Soon, I was bawling my eyes out and smiling uncontrollably. The doctor took the headphones off and pressed a button on his computer, and images of the baby growing inside me started spitting out of the printer. He gently handed me a folder with twelve copies of the pictures.

I got my things together and I shook his hand whilst trying to wipe the tears from my face. Then, he pulled me into a hug. I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

"I'll see you in one month, Ms. Montgomery." He said, opening the door for me.

"Please," I said, smiling,"call me Aria."

I could tell that that made him happy, and then I exited the room. I walked into the waiting room and I saw Olivia at the desk. I stopped and wiped my eyes.

"Honey, come here." She said, and she hugged me. "Are you alright? You look like you just had quite an experience."

"I really did." I whispered.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" She said, pulling out her very own ultrasound photograph from her bag. "This is my first daughter Dianna's ultrasound."

"That's absolutely incredible." I said whilst looking closely at the photo she held up.

"I'll see you in a month, okay hon?"

"Of course! Take care!" I said as I wiped my eyes and stepped out into the parking lot. I clutched the manilla folder which contained the pictures of the ultrasound. I couldn't stop smiling. As I sat down in my car, I lost it again. I held one of the photos in my hand and I began crying again. That was one of the best moments of my life.

* * *

"The hospital?" Spencer said to Hanna and Em as she looked out her window. She couldn't believe that she had followed her best friend. She felt terrible.

"So?" Hanna said, dragging a nail file across her left ring fingernail. "She probably had a doctors appointment. I think you're reading way too much into this, Spence."

"But she was practically hysterical walking out to her car! A normal person wouldn't do that." Spencer implied, trying to prove her case. No matter what she was arguing about, Spencer was a Hastings. And a Hastings never lost an argument.

"Since when did Aria become a normal person? The girl wears forks as earrings." Hanna replied before getting the death glare from Spencer, and she folded. "And I love her; weirdness and all."

"Just-what was she holding when she walked out?" Emily said, looking at Spencer from the back seat.

"Who cares?" Hanna said, completely preoccupied with her hangnails.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Emily said once again in unison.

"Okay, you guys have got to break that habit." Hanna said looking up from her cuticles.

"Whatever." Spencer said. "I think it was a folder or something."

"A folder? From the hospital? Either she has a disease or something really fishy is going on here." Emily said.

Then, all three of their phones beeped at the same time. They knew what this meant and pulled up the same text message on each of their phones. It read:

"I'm starting to like you guys better. You're starting to learn from my ways. You want answers? Get the folder.

Kisses - A"

"God, I hate him!" Hanna exclaimed, throwing her nail file onto the floor of Melissa's car.

"Him?" Spencer asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Or her! Why does it matter?" Hanna replied, leaning down to pick up her file.

"I hate to do this to Aria, but A's right." Spencer said. "We can't let any secrets tear us apart. Not again."

* * *

On the drive home, I couldn't help but think that I was lying to my friends and Ezra. I mean I wasn't, right? I just haven't told them yet. I really wanted Ezra to be there with me at my first appointment, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him before I had to leave.

I remembered that I was meeting Ezra at his place tonight, so I drove over to that part of Rosewood. I parked in my usual spot and I walked upstairs. Ezra had given me a spare key, so I let myself in.


	5. Now or Never

**Author's Note: Hello again, lovelies! Here it is: the chapter you all have been patiently waiting for! There is so much emotion in this chapter; and I even cried (several times!) while writing it. I sincerely hope you like this one, as it's definitely one of my favorites :) Thank you for everything, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As I entered Ezra's tiny apartment, I felt a sense of calmness engulf me. I always felt at ease here, both when Ezra was by my side watching one of his old "classic" films or when he was working and out of the house. I like to believe that's because his presence is always here.

I plopped myself down onto his couch and pulled out a photo from the folder I had in my purse. I looked at it closely, tracing my fingers around the edges of the photograph and the outline of the miracle in the picture. It made me so happy to be able to have tangible evidence of my baby. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from letting my hormones take over completely and make me cry.

Then, I took one of the pictures and slipped it into a transparent pocket in my wallet, where I could always see it. I picked up the remaining photos and the folder in which they came and stuffed them into my purse.

"I'm seriously hoping that my future diaper bag will be bigger than my purse." I said, laughing.

I grabbed a book from Ezra's bookshelf and sat on his bed that we sometimes shared and read until I fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of keys jingling outside the door and the doorknob turning. I jolted awake and sat upright on the bed as an exhausted and disheveled Ezra Fitz walked through the door after his excruciatingly long staff meeting at Rosewood High and set his briefcase on the floor.

He looked happy to see me there, waiting for him to return home. However, he didn't know the real reason I had come to see him.

"Welcome home, babe. Did you have a nice day?" I said, getting up off the bed to greet him.

"Well, now it's an even better day." He replied, flashing a pearly white smile.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." I replied, smiling.

"Of course I don't mind. It looks better on you, anyway." He said, walking over to me.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, and then he kissed me. I've always loved kissing him. It makes me feel so safe and calm. He has this way about him that just makes you instantly feel like everything is going to be alright. I think this is partially the reason he became a teacher.

Then, he scooped me up bridal-style and laid me on his couch. He sat down and pulled me in closer. He took my hand and looked at me with his beautiful eyes. He had this look on his face that makes you feel completely calm one moment, and nervous the next.

"Aria, what's been going on lately? You seem tense." He said, pushing a few stray hairs out of my face and behind my ear.

"Baby, you know how much I hate to see you upset. Seeing you stressed makes me stress about your stress and then I'M the one stressing."

I laughed. He always knows how to make me laugh or cheer me up. I was completely positive that he was going to make a wonderful father. But, that's only if I told him. It's now or never.

"Actually, I did need to talk to you about something." I said, suddenly growing serious. I unknowingly crossed my arms over my abdomen.

"Aria, I know every single one of your nervous ticks, and that's not one of them." He said, nodding towards my crossed arms. I quickly uncrossed them.

"Sorry," I said, growing even more nervous than before,"but I really do have something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead, babe. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said. I saw that he was growing worried.

"I know. I just-" I paused. I didn't know how to tell him. I was too nervous. So, I settled on another idea.

"Can you...wait here? Only for a minute. I'll be right back." I said. He nodded and let go of my hand. I kissed him on the head and walked over to my purse. I pulled out the folder and my tampon bag that held the five positive tests that I had taken two days ago. Even though I was still turned away from him, I could almost feel the anxiety and fear emitting from his body at what the news that I so desperately needed to tell him was. The silence that filled the room was so intense, you could literally hear a pin drop.

I walked back to the table and I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"Look, Ezra. I love you so much and I don't want you to see this and leave me." I said, beginning to tear up.

"Aria, I can assure you that whatever you want me to see won't ever make me even consider leaving you. I love you." He said, looking straight into my eyes and making me feel that everything would be okay. I unzipped the pouch and poured its contents onto the coffee table and I opened the folder, letting the pictures slip out and onto the table beside the positive pregnancy tests. I then took a step back and allowed him to take it all in.

He didn't know what it all meant or what I was trying to tell him at first, but as he looked closely at the tests he began to figure things out.

I held my breath as he looked at the tests one by one. I wanted to cry. But, by the look on his face, I could tell that he was still trying to comprehend what I was trying to tell him.

"Hold on," He began, a small smile spreading across his face,"does this mean what I think it means?"

"It does. I'm...pregnant..." I whispered, sitting down on the opposite couch and gently handing Ezra one of the photos. He took the picture from my hand and examined it closely, before smiling an even larger smile. "And this is a copy of my ultrasound. That's our baby, Ezra."

"Are you serious?!" He exclaimed, standing up. I looked up at him, still confused as to what his take on the situation was.

"Why would I joke about something like this? This is real." I said while still trying to hold back tears. This time, however, it wasn't my crying that cut me off.

"Aria, this is the happiest moment of my life! I can't believe it-I'm gonna be a dad!" He said, laughing and smiling. These were the words I had so hoped I would hear him say.

"You're happy? Like, really happy?" I asked.

"Of course I'm happy! I'm ecstatic! I love you so, so, SO much, babe. So much." He exclaimed happily. His happiness was genuine, and that made mine genuine as well.

I was going to say something, but it was interrupted by Ezra picking me up off the couch and spinning me around. Then he gently put me down, put his hands on my hips, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We had kissed before, but never like that. It was incredible. We hugged for a long time after.

Suddenly, I heard Ezra sobbing into my hair. I quickly pulled away a bit.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" I said, worriedly.

"I'm - just - so - happy!" He said in between sobs and laughs.

Then, he knelt down onto the floor and kissed my still-flat stomach. He was still laughing and crying when he whispered something that I could just barely hear to our unborn child.

"I cannot WAIT to meet you." He whispered as he continued to cry at my feet. Witnessing this tender moment, I couldn't help but cry, too.

Then, he slowly stood up and scooped me up. He carried me to the bed and gently dropped me onto the mattress. He then crawled into bed with me.

"Aria, I love you so much." He said, moving his arm over my waist so that his hand now rested where my baby bump would soon be.

"I love you too, Ezra." I said whilst placing my much smaller hand on his.

He picked his head up and looked at me with a spark in his eyes; the kind of spark that could light up a room. He gently caressed my cheek and smiled.

"We're going to have a baby." He said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah." I replied. "Yeah, we are."

Although I hadn't planned on staying over, I wasn't planning on going home at this point. A small part of me had expected Ezra to be slightly offset or maybe even angry when I told him. I don't know why I thought that. I know he didn't want me to go home, either. I'd stayed over before, and I knew for a fact that he and I both slept better when we were together. And going home all giddy and teary eyed would only raise suspicions.

"Please say you'll stay." He whispered as he took my hand.

"We're not going anywhere." I answered, bringing our linked hands over to my stomach. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before turning off the lamp on the bedside table. We didn't even change our clothes.

I snuggled up close to him, and soon, we were both asleep.

* * *

 **Ezra's Point of View:**

After Aria fell asleep, I laid awake for several hours. I thought about how much our lives were going to change. I thought about how much I would love our baby when he or she got here. And most importantly, I thought about how much I loved my girlfriend, who had fallen asleep in my arms peacefully.

I was honestly completely ecstatic. After Maggie and Malcolm, I never thought I wanted any children. Maggie lied to me, and I thought I had a son. But, I knew for a fact that this child was ours; Aria's and mine.

I was, however, also incredibly nervous. I didn't know the first thing about being a parent, especially one to an infant. But, I knew that Aria and I could do it. Judging by the way she loves me and I love her, I knew that we would be absolutely fantastic parents to our future son or daughter.

As I held her in my arms, I noticed how tightly she was holding onto me. Was she really that nervous about me potentially leaving her after she told me? I felt immensely guilty; especially now that I had realized how scared she must've been. I love her so much, and I never want her to be afraid to tell me anything, ever. And I knew that I was going to love our child just as much as I love her.

Seeing as she was gripping my left arm in her sleep, I carefully moved my right hand over her waist as not to wake her and rested it on her lower abdomen. I could've sworn I felt something, but I believe now that that was just my excitement speaking.

That's when I knew. I knew I wanted to be able to have her next to me every day of my life. I wanted to wake up next to her every morning. I wanted to start a family with her. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to marry her, my beautiful girlfriend who was now carrying my child.

I gently kissed her neck and rested my head lightly on her shoulder as she slept, and whispered a heartfelt "I love you" before falling asleep with her in my arms.

Tomorrow's gonna be a big day.


	6. He Loves Us

After Ezra and I fell asleep, I was so tired from constantly crying and laughing that I managed to stay asleep in his arms all night. That was the first time in weeks that I had gotten a full nights rest, as I began to suspect my being pregnant a few weeks before I knew for sure, and I was a nervous and anxiety-ridden mess for the time being.

In the morning, I was awoken by the smell of breakfast on the stove and brilliant rays of sunshine coming through the open window. I was surprised at my sudden burst of optimism, as I was usually (and Ezra could confirm it) the most pessimistic person you would ever meet.

I slowly began to get up out of the bed, when I heard Ezra talking to me.

"Honey, don't move a muscle." He said, turning around with a plater in hand. "Breakfast is coming to you."

"Ezra Fitz, you are too good to me." I said, giggling as he approached me. He set the tray down at the foot of the bed and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I know." He said after he broke our kiss. "I love you SO much." I could never get enough of him saying that to me.

"How in the world did I get so lucky?" I asked, staring at my shirtless boyfriend as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." He replied with a smile and kissed my forehead softly. As soon as he said these words, I suddenly grew incredibly serious. The doubt in the back of my mind suddenly came to the forefront of my thoughts, and Ezra noticed this. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just-I'm really nervous. What if we aren't as prepared for this as we think we are? What happens when the baby is born? What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Aria, please don't think like that. I understand why you're nervous. I was nervous, too. I know that this isn't exactly ideal right now, but isn't this what we were planning for eventually?" He replied softly.

"Yeah, eventually. Not now. I don't want to stop you from doing the things you want to do in life. This'll change everything, Ezra. Everything. Please, if you don't want this, I want you to be completely honest and tell me. It's not too late."

"You want me to be completely honest? I want to do this more than anything else in the world. Nothing can hinder me from doing anything, because you're the only thing that matters to me. And it is too late; because I have already fallen in love with our child. Our baby will change our lives in the best ways possible. Babe, we will be so damn happy. I already am. This will be a wonderful thing for us in the end. I love you." He reassured me lovingly. I smiled weakly as he wiped tears from under my eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you, too. Thank you for being the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. And thank you for loving me today the same way you loved me yesterday." I whispered.

"I will always love you, Aria. I will always love both of you." He placed his hand delicately on my stomach and looked up at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, chuckling.

"Can you turn to the side for a second?" He asked as he bent down slightly. I laughed and looked down at him. The funny thing is, he was just about eye level with me now.

"Why?"

"Because you're so skinny, I can't tell if you're showing yet from the front. Not that I don't love you skinny. I love you just the way you are. I just think you'd be cute with a baby bump."

His boyish smile and pleading blue eyes made me cave; and I laughed before turning to the side like he had requested. He ran his hand down my midsection, flattening the fabric of my shirt to my skin.

"Here we go. See; I knew it. You make an adorable pregnant woman." He chuckled as he put his hand back on my belly and smiled.

"I am not showing yet!" I exclaimed, feigning offense.

"Hmm, I think the baby objects. Right here. See?" He asked with a light smirk as he took my hand and put it where his was a moment ago. I huffed jokingly, because he was right. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but there it was: I was definitely showing. The bump was so incredibly tiny, I barely noticed it at first. Ezra stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "That's our baby."

He grinned widely and lifted my chin slightly so that he was looking me in the eyes, and kissed me once again.

I looked over at the nightstand on Ezra's side of the bed and I saw one of the copies of my ultrasound pictures. It made me so happy that he loved me and our baby as much as he did.

"Hey," I said, grabbing the photo from the table and handing it to him."I want you to have this one. If you want, I can even give you another copy to frame."

"I happily accept that offer, Aria." He said while taking the picture gently in his hands and looking at it. As his eyes remained fixated on the picture, on his face formed a smile. And it wasn't his usual smile either. This smile was a far bigger smile. This smile could brighten a room and blind whoever happened to be in it. Then, I saw a tear slowly trickle down his cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?" I said while putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with tears still in his eyes.

"Aria, you have given me the most extravagant and extraordinary gift anyone could ever ask for, and I want to be with you forever, as long as I live." He said, standing up and placing the picture on the bed beside me.

"I want that, too. I love you, Ezra." I replied, rising to stand with him in the center of his apartment. Then, the unexpected happened. Ezra knelt down on one knee and looked up at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing?" I said, growing excited and nervous all at once.

"Aria, you are the only girl I have ever truly loved and I will never stop loving you. Ever. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and I want to fall asleep next to you every night. I want to raise our child together. When you told me last night that you were pregnant, I knew. I knew then that I wanted to make you mine, forever, as long as I live. I want to love you way longer than anyone else. I have wanted to do this every single day since I met you, and I feel that this is the absolute perfect time to do so. Aria Marie Montgomery, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" He asked, holding out a box with a beautiful diamond ring inside it.

Again, I didn't know what to say. Well, I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but no words came out. The ecstasy in his voice really shone through; and I think the absolute shock in my expression did the same. After a moment, I finally found my voice again.

"Yes." I managed to squeak out in the quietest voice that was barely audible to even myself.

"What?" He asked, smirking. He had heard me, but I think he wanted to hear it again.

"YES!" I exclaimed as a huge smile grew on Ezra's face. "ABSOLUTELY!"

He stood up and laughed with me in my flurry of emotions and hormones. He slid the ring onto my left ring finger and kissed me. I have never been happier than I was on that day at that time.

As I looked closer at the stunning ring that I now proudly wore as a symbol of Ezra's and my love, I noticed how intricately beautiful it truly was. The diamond had a subtle pink hue about it, making it even more stunning; and the white gold band in which the diamond was placed had an engraving on the inside. Our names were carefully etched into the metal in a gorgeous cursive font, and I looked up at him in shock.

"You like it?" He asked as he took my hand in his.

"I LOVE it!" I exclaimed. "This must've been so expensive, Ezra! How did you manage to buy this?!"

"I've been saving up for it for awhile now. I love you so much, and you deserve the absolute best." He replied, kissing me.

"Ezra Fitz, I love you so much." I said as he kissed my head.

"Aria Montgomery-soon-to-be-Fitz, I love you AND our baby more than you could ever know." He replied, looking into my hazel eyes.

We both laughed. I couldn't wait to become Ezra Fitz's wife. I couldn't wait to become a mother. I could, however, wait a long time to go home. My house is a frenzy of fighting and hatred, and for all I know, it's gotten worse since last night. Ever since my mom had found out that my dad had cheated on her with the she-devil-who-shall-not-be-named, the Montgomery household hasn't been the same.

"So," I began, "how long until we can get married? I mean, I love the word 'fiancé', but..." I asked Ezra who was fumbling through a drawer to find something. He chuckled softly before looking back at me and I smiled.

"Well, that depends. We can get married on your birthday if you'd like. Whatever you want, babe." He replied, still looking over his shoulder at me.

"That would be AMAZING!" I said, running over to kiss him. We kissed for a moment and then he broke the silence.

"What do you think?" He said while pulling a gold wedding band out of a drawer and letting it flash in the sunlight. It was absolutely gorgeous. It even had our names engraved on it, just like mine. I smiled at him and he carefully dropped it into its bag on the counter.

"It's absolutely perfect for you. I love it; and I love you." I replied whilst holding his hand in my much tinier one. He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly.

"Now I can start telling people to back off my man." I added playfully.

"You could do that." He began while tucking stray strands of hair behind my ear. "But I'd probably do it for you."

"I love that idea." I said, pulling him into my arms for a kiss. We kissed for a solid ten minutes before Ezra looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked as I leaned my head on his chest.

"Late. And it's Wednesday." He said as he began throwing on a shirt and slacks. Meanwhile, I casually walked over to the bed and reached under it until I found a bag which I had put there when we first became a couple. I quickly changed in the bathroom and walked out in under ten minutes.

"Is that a new record?" He asked as I helped him with his tie.

"I came prepared." I replied, straightening his hair.

"You always do." He said, kissing me and opening the door for me like the gentleman he is. "After you, my beautiful fiancé."

How in the world did I get so lucky?


	7. Life as his Fiance

We got into his car and drove hastily to Rosewood High: my prison and his source of income. He got out and opened the door for me. We searched our surroundings for wandering eyes and after finding no one, kissed each other and walked our separate ways.

I avoided everyone in the hallways, no matter how much I wanted to talk. I was in the best mood, and Ezra and my baby were the cause of that. I quickly realized that I still had my engagement ring on my left hand and swapped it to my right hand so that no one would suspect anything. I also uncrossed my arms again, as this was now becoming something I do on a regular basis. As I stood at my locker, I heard three familiar voices behind me.

"Aria?" Spencer asked. I immediately turned around to face them. They all had the most concerned looks on their faces, and that began to worry me.

"Hey!" I replied, happily. Almost in a tone that was too joyous.

"Look who FINALLY stopped moping about Mister Mystery!" Hanna exclaimed.

"HANNA!" Spencer and Emily called out in unison. I sincerely believe that they do that solely to annoy Hanna.

"Sorry, Aria. I'm happy that you're not Ms. Grumpy anymore." Hanna said, pulling me in for a hug. We were near a window, so I think Emily saw my ring flashing, because she grabbed my hand.

"Okay," She began saying as she inspected my ring. "Who gave you this and where the hell can I get one?"

"That would be my grandmother," I said as I began yet another lie. "And I'm pretty sure it's vintage." At that moment, I realized that my life was starting to become one gigantic lie. Ali would be proud.

"Crap." Hanna said. "I seriously wanted one of those."

"Listen, the bell is about to ring and I'm not gonna let my perfect attendance and the Hastings name be soiled because of a piece of jewelry." Spencer stated sarcastically as she began to sprint down the hallway towards our chemistry lab.

"SPENCER!" Emily called out as Spencer began to run into the classroom. "New semester, remember? We have English first!" As soon as she said that, I saw a very tired-looking Spencer running in the opposite direction.

"My calves better be PERFECT by the time I'm done with this year." She muttered as she passed us.

We all laughed and then began chasing after Spencer. What would I do without these girls? As they ran, I walked at a fast pace because I read somewhere that running, even early in your pregnancy, isn't healthy for the baby. It felt so weird to think that I now have another human being growing inside me. Just the thought of having a baby with the man I love the most was enough to almost make me cry. I also wanted to cry at the fact that I can't even share these huge milestones in my life with my family and friends whom I love so much. I figured that I was feeling hormonal because of, well, my hormones; but this was a lot to take in. As much as it pained me to do so, I knew that I was doing the right thing for Ezra, myself and my unborn child by hiding everything in this moment in time.

"ARIA! Hurry your ass up!" Hanna called over her shoulder at me. I smiled a weak, little smile and tried to walk a little faster.

* * *

Emily, Hanna and Spencer reached the classroom before I did, so they decided to wait. It would obviously take me longer to walk across the school than they, but they didn't know that. They started to get annoyed.

"What is going on with her?!" Spencer asked to Emily and Hanna, panting.

"I don't know." Emily replied, fixing her hair.

"Me neither," Hanna began,"but I seriously think that the answer, or at least one of them, is in that file we saw her carrying."

"I just wouldn't feel right stealing that from her." Emily said with an obviously uncomfortable look on her face.

"Do you really think I do?!" Spencer replied for Hanna. "But I don't want to have secrets tear us apart again."

"Those might be private records, though. What if she doesn't want us to see them?" Emily said, biting her nails. All of us always had our nervous ticks. Emily bit her nails, Hanna complained about anything AND everything, Spencer messed with her clothes and tore bits of string off her sweaters and I crossed my arms over my abdomen. As you can probably see, I was and still am the weird one.

"If she wanted us to see them, she would've already showed us. She seems on edge, and I think she needs her friends right now." Hanna replied.

Just then, I finally caught up with the girls. They immediately stopped talking. At that time, I didn't know that they were suspecting me of anything, so I didn't know what I did wrong. Obviously, I was worried that they might have been onto me, but they're my friends. It was a well-known fact that they could see right through me, and I them.

"Hey! Sorry about being late to the party!" I said, jokingly. "My stomach isn't feeling too great and running would probably just make it worse." For the first time this week, I had actually told the truth to my friends. Well, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. Again, Ali would be proud.

* * *

As we walked into our English classroom, Ezra was facing the old-fashioned chalkboard while writing up key points of his lecture.

As we took our seats, Ezra turned around to grab some notes from his desk. He saw me there, and his face grew much happier and the aura in the room changed dramatically. We all suddenly felt happier. I think this is because Ezra Fitz has that effect on everyone he knows, including myself.

I also felt eyes staring at me from the back row. I think my friends noticed how happy I suddenly became, as my posture straightened and my head perked up. I think they also noticed how Ezra didn't stop looking at me for a solid ten seconds. Only my closest friends would notice something as subtle as that.

All throughout his lecture, we occasionally made eye contact and smiled at each other. He would run his fingers through his hair while he was talking if he knew I was looking at him. I would unconsciously move my arms to my comfort spot on my body, and he would smirk a little. It felt like we were on the same page in out relationship for what felt like the first time in awhile, and it was fortunately going to stay that way.

Then, about halfway through class, the door opened and I saw a horrifyingly familiar face.

"Mrs. Montgomery." Ezra began. I could tell that he was growing nervous."How can I help you?"

"Can I speak to my daughter for a moment?" She said. "I assure you, it won't take long."

"Of course." Ezra said, his face growing as pale as my own. "Miss Montgomery?"

I carefully stepped outside the classroom with my mother following behind me. She closed the door, and looked straight into my soul. It quickly made me uncomfortable, and I had to look away.

"Aria, why didn't you come home last night?" She said, shifting her weight to her dominant leg and crossing her arms.

"I went to go see my boyfriend..." I replied, looking downward. I could still tell that she was staring at me.

"You're already dating again?! You just broke up with that mystery boy who broke your heart. I really think you should take a break!"

I was silent for awhile, then I finally looked her in the eyes and told yet another lie.

"That's the point," I began, trying to feign tears,"I went over there to apologize. He raised his voice at me and I left. It was late and I didn't want to come home, so I slept in my car. I hope you're not upset..."

As I said this, I could tell my mother was buying it. She pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm not upset," She said, still holding onto me,"I just wish you would've called. Please at least text me next time, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, breaking our embrace.

"Now, go back to Mr. Fitz's lecture. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Okay." I said, opening the door as she walked away.

Right when I stepped through the door, the school bell rang, telling all the students that second period was almost beginning. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, and I walked back in to grab my books. I slipped them out of the desk and walked over to Ezra's desk. He hugged me quickly and pecked me on the lips. It didn't matter where we were, because when Ezra kissed me I immediately felt right at home.

Then, I saw something on his desk. I walked over to it and picked it up carefully. I almost started crying again. There, in my hands, was a framed copy of our baby's first ultrasound.

"This was one of the only things that got me through the first hour of the school day. The thought of seeing you and kissing you is the other." He said while taking my hand. "I was thinking that we could get matching frames to each have at our houses. It's a bit cliche, I know."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. In fact, I love it." I said while putting the picture back down onto his desk.

"I love you AND our baby more than you could ever imagine, Aria." He said, holding my hand in his. I looked up at his gorgeous eyes and sweet smile and I fell in love all over again. I don't know how I got so lucky. "Do think it's a girl or a boy?"

"I have the sneaking suspicion that our baby's a little girl." I replied with a smile.

"How do you know?" He asked with a smirk. "Not that I don't love the idea of having a little mini you running around, because I do."

"Two words: maternal, instinct." I whispered in reply. He laughed before gathering his thoughts and returning to his stern teacher-mindset.

"What did your mom want to talk about?" He asked, cocking his head to the right. Whenever he does that, I can't help but laugh a little.

"She just wanted to know why I didn't come home last night. And before you ask, no, I didn't tell her yet. If I did, you would've seen a chair go flying through the window."

"Or at me." He replied, laughing.

I hugged him again and I grabbed my book bag as I left. I was interrupted by his hand on my shoulder, and I quickly turned around.

"I love you." He said, placing his hand on my stomach."The both of you."

I kissed him and waved as I walked out the door. I felt so warm and fuzzy, like I did when we first kissed. Now, I was engaged to the most wonderful man in the world, and I couldn't be happier.

If this was life as Ezra Fitz's fiancé, I'd like to stay this way forever.


	8. Catastrophe in the Making

As I walked out the door, I practically walked right into Spencer and the girls. They stood there, waiting for me, with the most concerned looks on their faces. I am so glad that Ezra had decided to pull the shade down on his small window above the door to his classroom today. If he hadn't, the girls would've seen our tender moment, the picture and probably heard our conversation as well. My life would've been over.

"That took forever." Spencer said, her arms crossed at her chest. She looked like she was going to interrogate me for a crime. I had never seen that look on her face, and that began to scare me.

"What do you mean?" I replied. My voice was wavering and it there was a noticeable difference in the pitch as well. If Alison was still alive and standing with the girls before me, she would've been shaking her head in shame to have created such a bad liar.

"Did Fitz get on you about something?" Hanna asked while stepping in front of the others. "Because your face is all red and puffy."

Crap. Leave it to Hanna to notice my one fatal makeup malfunction. Truth be told, I hadn't cried since this morning, so these tear marks weren't fresh. And the only reason I cried in the first place was because my long-time boyfriend had just proposed to me after I told him that I was carrying his child. I think I deserve a break.

"Of course not! I was crying this morning and I guess I forgot to reapply my makeup." I said, my voice being more confident. I think this is because I was no longer having to lie about one area in my life. And, although it was a minor one, it made a major positive impression on my mood and anxiety levels to have that lifted off my shoulders.

"Okay. But what's up with your outfit?" Emily replied with an inquisitive look on her face. As much as I adored Emily, I think Spencer has been rubbing off on her, thereby making Em adopt her inquisitive nature.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. I knew exactly what she was trying to point out; my shirt was larger than usual (it was my camp T-shirt from a mission trip when I lived in Iceland that my mom bought two sizes too big), my leggings were torn and my usual pumps were now replaced with some flats. In our small group, at least according to Ali, wearing flats was treason and was "punishable by death".

"Do we really need to answer that?" Hanna replied for Emily.

"No, I think I get the point." I said, beginning to laugh. My hormones were already out of whack, and my pregnancy was only just beginning. I got a few strange looks from the girls before we all parted ways to head to our lockers.

* * *

"ARIA!" I heard Hanna yelling as I exited the building.

I already had my keys in hand and was looking forward to heading home to see Mike and my mom. I had stopped caring for my dad after he put me through hell by forcing me to keep one of his dirtiest secrets. I still loved him, but I also disliked him almost as much as I didn't like Meredith, the she-devil who ruined my family.

I quickly turned around to face Hanna and I saw that the other girls were trailing behind her. They were running, so when they stopped, they had to catch their breaths. I was going to laugh, but then I remembered that I got winded walking up the stairs. And it was only going to get worse for me.

"What's wrong?" I said with a worried tone in my voice.

"Nothing's wrong!" Spencer said, flashing a smile. "We were just wondering if you'd like to stay over at Emily's place tonight."

"That sounds awesome!" I replied. "I literally slept in my car last night, and sleeping at home is like trying to sleep through fight club."

"Jesus, Aria. I'm sorry." Hanna said while putting her hand gently on my shoulder. She was usually very unsympathetic, but she could be a very good friend when you needed her most.

"It's fine. I'm just an emotional mess right now." I replied. I didn't mean to say that, but I'm still glad I did.

"Girl troubles?" Emily said, laughing.

"You could say that," I began. There was an obvious nervous crack in my voice after that statement."but I really could use some girl time."

"Awesome!" Hanna said while jumping up and down."We'll see you at eight. No sooner, no later!"

Then, they all hugged me and walked to their own lockers. I remembered that I had forgotten a book in my own, so I headed back down the hallway. When I opened my locker, however, I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

There, written in a red crayon on the door of my locker, was this exact message:

 _"My sweet Aria, Fitz can only keep his mouth shut for so long. Either you tell the girls tonight, OR I WILL._

 _Kisses - A"_

What really surprised me though wasn't just the message. Underneath the threat written in crimson wax was a picture. It wasn't just any picture, though. It was a picture from my ultrasound. I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag. I pulled out my folder which held the pictures and I found ten pictures remaining there. I had given two to Ezra and kept one for myself so far. Where did "A" get this one?

I knew I had to tell the girls tonight, and the message just made that even more clear to me. But how?

* * *

As I finished packing my bag and grabbed my car keys to head to Emily's house for our girls' night, I noticed a small package on my bureau. It was addressed to me, and was from a craft store. Puzzled, I began to tear the box open. Then, I began to cry.

As I pulled the gorgeous mahogany picture frame out of the packaging, I saw a note fall out from inside the frame itself. It read:

 _"For you, Aria. I haven't loved anyone as much as I love you...the both of you._

 _Love,_

 _Ezra F."_

Then, I really began to cry even harder. How did I get so lucky to have a man in my life that loves me this much? I looked down at my engagement ring and took it off, so that the engraving on the inside of the ring was visible from the angle I was viewing it. It shone so beautifully in the sunlight. This was the tangible symbol of Ezra's and my love.

My unborn child meant the world to both of us, and Ezra made that quite clear with the picture frame he had purchased for our baby's photograph. There, carefully engraved in the wood on the frame, was this message:

 _"Love at first sight is very real, young one, for I knew I loved you when I saw this first picture of you."_

I quickly fumbled through my bag until I found my folder with my baby's pictures. I delicately took one out and slid it into the frame. I then held the frame in my hands and cried again. I slid down onto my carpeted floor and buried the photograph into my chest.

I didn't move for at least five minutes, and I would've stayed there even longer. That is, if my phone didn't start buzzing. I picked it up and I saw a text flashing on the screen. It read:

 _"Do you like it?"_

It was Ezra. I started to smile uncontrollably once again.

 _"Like it?! I LOVE it!"_ I replied, my fingers shaking as I typed.

Then, it hit me. That was the same frame that I saw sitting on Ezra's desk earlier today. God, I loved him so much. I looked at the time, and it was time to go. I grabbed my bag, folder and picture frame (I couldn't leave it at home, as my parents always liked to snoop in my room when I was away) and tossed them into the back seat of my car as I backed out of the driveway.

As usual, I looked over my shoulder as the car drove in reverse. That's the way my dad always drove, at least.

I didn't see any cars, so I began to drive down the street. What I didn't know was a car, one that looked a lot like my dad's, was speeding towards me. The driver definitely saw me, but I think he was doing this...on purpose. The last thing I heard was metal screeching together, car sirens, the opening of the airbag, glass shattering and my own breaths fading away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry...**


	9. Pulled From the Wreckage

When my eyes finally fluttered open again, all I saw was the bright lights of the ambulance and all I heard were the voices of doctors. There were a few familiar voices as well, but I didn't have time to process them before the pain threw me back into unconsciousness.

Awhile later, I was awoken by a doctor who looked oddly familiar. Then, I immediately recognized him.

"Doctor Murphy?" I stuttered as I began to sit up. Then, I immediately fell back down, as the pain in my head was too great.

"Oh, thank goodness." He said, while grabbing a phone and quickly dialed a three-digit number via the keypad. He then ran over to me to check my vitals with the phone still on his ear. He began to say things in a code that I didn't understand, nor did I want to understand.

"Hello, Aria." He said while writing something down on his notepad. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better-" I said before quickly realizing that I had something far more important to worry about than myself.

"My baby-" I said, lowering my hand to my stomach. "Is my baby alright?"

"Aria, we won't know for sure until the test results come back, which should happen any minute." He replied while putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me from either hyperventilating or crying. It didn't work, as I began to cry.

"Do you want me to get anyone for you?" He said, trying to assuage me. "A young man has been waiting here for almost five hours in the waiting room."

Five hours? I was out for five hours?

That had to be Ezra. I took a deep breath and told him that he could bring Ezra in. He smiled and nodded as he exited the room. I waited for a mere thirty seconds before Ezra was sprinting down the hallway towards my room. I could tell that he had been crying for several hours.

He ran into my small room and paused at the door to catch his breath in relief that I was okay.

"Oh, thank God. You're okay." He said in a single breath before running to my side.

He hugged me almost immediately. We didn't move for what seemed like forever, and I wanted to keep it that way. He then set flowers on the table and kissed me.

"Yeah," I began as I ran my fingers through his curly hair lovingly, "I'm okay. I'm okay, now that you're here."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Dr. Murphy began,"what is your relation to Ms. Montgomery?"

"We're engaged." He replied, placing his left hand over mine, which rested on my stomach. Then, his stern, professional face suddenly grew into an excited and joyous smile as he congratulated us on our engagement.

"Thank you for the flowers, Ezra."

"Of course, babe. I'm so, SO glad you're okay, Aria."

After he said those words, tears began to gather in my eyes again; and Ezra immediately knew what was wrong. His reddened eyes met mine, and he picked up my hand in his and held our linked hands on my stomach. He put his other arm around my shoulder and pressed his forehead lightly on mine soothingly as I held back tears. As he rubbed my back, he told me that everything was going to be alright; and that gave me hope.

Just then, a nurse came in with a file and a smile on her face. It was Olivia. She quickly handed the file over to Dr. Murphy and headed over to Ezra and I.

"You have a little fighter in there, hon. Your baby is perfectly fine. It's a miracle, to put it quite frankly. You're very lucky." She said while putting a warm hand on my shoulder. Although I had only met her once, we still had an instant connection. She was like my mother away from my mother. She then backed up to let Ezra and I have a moment.

We hugged and laughed and kissed. We were overjoyed that our baby was okay, especially after such a bad accident. Olivia was right; it really was a miracle. I had heard earlier that I was lucky to have survived, as it was the way that the airbag impacted my body and the way I was positioned in the car that saved my life. No. It was that that saved both of our lives; my baby's and mine.

"I thought you just worked at the maternity ward!" I exclaimed. I was surprised to see her here as a nurse and not as that quirky lady who sat at the front desk.

"Honey, the Rosewood hospital staff is about as small as, well, the Rosewood police force. We all have to have several qualifications to get a job. Just don't let me perform surgery on you!" She said as she began to laugh. Her laugh made me laugh and the sight of me laughing made Ezra laugh. The room, which was as melancholy as a funeral before, was now as joyful as a fete.

Then, Dr. Murphy got a phone call. When he hung up, he told me that my parents had arrived to see me. As he said those words, I couldn't breathe. I knew why, I just couldn't tell anyone. When I was hit by that car, I didn't just see the car. I saw the driver, too. When I finally matched the car and the driver, my eyes widened and I began to hyperventilate. Ezra started to grow worried, so he grabbed my hand and I held on tight.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ezra said with a worried tone in his voice as his looked at me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked back at him.

"I'll give you two a minute." Dr. Murphy said while motioning Olivia out of the room with him. They left; and we were alone together once again.

"Aria?" He said, putting his hand on mine. "Baby, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

"I know who did it." I said just under my breath. I couldn't even hear the words that came from my mouth.

"What?" Ezra said, lifting my chin up slowly and wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

"I know who hit me. With the car." I said. This time, though, I said it loud enough that Dr. Murphy could probably hear me. A look of nervousness came over Ezra's face, and I knew he was preparing to beat the living hell out of whoever tried to hurt the person he loves most.

"Baby, who was it?" He said. "I'll get whoever it was thrown in prison if it's the last thing I ever do. I promise, Aria; nobody will ever hurt you while I'm here."

"Ezra," I began. I slowly looked into his eyes and tried my best to not break down crying again as I spoke."it was my dad."

His face grew pale and a look of sheer horror came over him. I began to sob and he held me tight as I wept. He rubbed my back and I didn't move. I felt so safe, yet still so vulnerable, seeing as my mom and dad were just in the waiting room down the hall.

"Why would he do such a thing?" He said, his face gaining a look of anger as rage bubbled up inside him.

"Ezra," I said, tears still streaming down my face."he was wearing a black hoodie. He's working with 'A'."

The silence that came after I said that was so deep yet so thin. Nobody said anything for what seemed like an eternity. I could tell that Ezra was beginning to grow angrier and angrier at Byron because of the pain he caused his new family. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family again, and he made sure to let me know that, for as he hugged me and rubbed my back as I cried, he whispered that he was going to protect me and our child, no matter what it took.

Then, the door opened...


	10. Not Who I Thought He Was

As the doorknob began to turn, Ezra and I both turned our heads in suspense to see what our fates would be: my parents or my friends? But, we both were able to breathe again as Dr. Murphy walked into the room. I even smiled a bit at Ezra, and he smiled back. I think that we were both thinking the same thing when the door began to open.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two," He began with a stressed look on his face,"but Aria, your parents are getting antsy."

Ezra and I looked at each other and we knew what had to be done. He squeezed my hand and kissed me on the head as he walked out of the room. I take it went to go get a snack from the vending machine. Ezra, believe it or not, was a real snacker. Especially when he's nervous or trying to distract himself from his anger. After Ezra left the room, Dr. Murphy walked over to the table to set down his clipboard.

"So," He began as he walked over to the foot of my hospital bed,"is that the 'complicated' relationship you were telling me about when we met at your ultrasound appointment?" He smiled and I nodded. I explained how my parents didn't know about us dating, as my parents weren't too fond of him in the first place. I think he assumed that if they didn't know about Ezra, they probably didn't know about our engagement or our baby. If it were so, his assumption was absolutely correct.

"I won't say a word, Aria." He said, picking up his notes. "But you'll need to tell them sometime." I nodded again and he smiled. He said he was going to fetch my mom and dad from the waiting room.

And then it was just me in my room, all alone. But, that was short lived, because my parents came running into the room almost as quickly as Ezra did. Almost. My mom sat down and immediately hugged me. As I hugged her back, I looked at my dad with complete fear in my eyes. I knew what he was capable of, and I didn't want him near me, both for my own sake and that of my baby. I began crying again, and my mom hugged me harder. When she finally let go, she was crying.

"Aria, we were so worried about you! What happened?!"

"They said it was a hit and run, but there were still pieces of the car that hit me in my car from the impact. They said they'll figure it out soon." I replied, looking right past my mom and straight into my dad's eyes.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" She said, putting a hand to my head.

"I'm okay. But they had to put some stitches in my head because of the way I was hit." I replied.

"My poor baby!" She said, hugging me again. "Aria, I am so sorry that some sick bastard would do that to you."

I hugged her back and she began crying again. I was crying again, too. I glanced over my mom's shoulder at my dad and I wanted to walk over there and clock him in the jaw.

As I looked at my dad, I saw that he was holding his wrist. Almost like he was injured. I knew that he had done it, and I had evidence on my side. I hadn't told Ezra, but the repairman had already analyzed the car parts. They were an exact match to the car my dad drove. Just then, my dad walked over to the flowers that sat in a vase on my table. He read the card and I somehow managed to keep it together.

"Who's 'E'?" My dad said, looking at me with a smirk. I think he wanted to catch me in a lie. He wouldn't, because he sometimes forgets that I spent several years being friends with Alison Dilaurentis, who was the best liar there was.

"Em." I replied with a smile."Her mom gave those to a nurse when she told them to tell me that the girls were unable to come immediately."

"That's so sweet of her!" My mom said while looking at the gorgeous flowers that sat on my table.

"I know." I replied looking at my dad. "Some people are just naturally sweet." I think he caught on to my weird remarks against him and my overall being distant.

"Ella, can I speak to Aria for a moment? Alone."

When he said the word 'alone', I almost fainted. My mom nodded and exited the room. After she shut the door, my dad sat down on the chair which sat by my bedside. I looked at him with complete fear. I think he noticed this.

"Is there something wrong with my being here?" He asked.

"I just didn't think you'd want to be here after what you did." I replied. I felt so afraid of what he would do after I said that.

"What is it exactly that I did?" He said as he leaned in further. I think he was doing it to intimidate me.

"You hit me." I said, sitting up in my bed. My head was pounding but I didn't care. I was strong and I was not about to let him get away with potentially hurting me and my unborn child. "It was you in the car. You can't deny this, Byron." As I used his full name, he backed up a bit.

"That's a very serious accusation, Aria. Are you sure you weren't just tired?" Just tired?! I know damn well what I saw.

"You work for 'A', don't you?" I said. I knew that this was jumping to a conclusion, but I saw him in that car as clear as day. And he was wearing a black hoodie, just like all of A's other minions. Then, I suddenly felt an intense pain in my face. My father had just slapped me.

"I didn't work this hard to be found out by my own goddamn daughter, damn it!" He said while raising his hand, probably to slap me again. I closed my eyes and waited for him to do it again. Suddenly, I heard my mother shouting my dad's name as she punched him. He tossed her into the wall like a rag doll and was getting angrier by the second. He was about to hit me again, when I heard someone hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see my fiancé, Ezra Fitz, standing over my dad's unconscious body. He helped my mom up and went to go get a doctor.

When he returned with Dr. Murphy, he helped him to get my dad off the ground. By now, I was crying and so was my mom. I could tell that Ezra's wanted so badly to hug and kiss me and tell me that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. And there was an obvious look of pain in his eyes when he saw me cry. When he came back into the room, my mom got up from her chair and hugged him. She thanked him and he hugged her back.

"What just-how did you know?" My mom asked as he helped her sit back down.

"I was actually going to get a cup of coffee when I heard a commotion in here. The blinds were open so I could see what was happening. Are you hurt?" He replied. He was so kind and so caring. I loved him so much, and it was hurting me not being able to thank him like I always did: with a kiss.

"No, I'm not. Thank you, Ezra." She replied.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for stopping him from further hurting us Ez-" I stopped for a second, realizing that my mother was in the room,"Mr. Fitz." I finished and he smiled. He was obviously not feigning his smile, but I could tell he was slightly put back by my calling him by his professional title. Then, I realized another mistake I had unintentionally made: using the word 'us' when referring to myself. Technically, he could've interpreted it one of two ways, and I think he chose to do it the way I did.

"It's my job, Aria. Anything to help my-" He stopped as well. I think my mom was starting to notice our awkward pauses when we talked to each other. "Anything for my best student."

I smiled a bit and my mom excused herself, as she had left Mike home alone and she was going to pack up her things to stay at a hotel. She claimed that she just wanted to be closer to the hospital, but I could tell that she just didn't want to sleep in the same bed that she and my dad had shared for so many years. Either way, Ezra and I were finally alone again.

He hurried over to me and knelt by my bedside. He hugged me and kissed my head as I cried. We stayed like that for a moment and then he pulled away.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked while placing his left hand on my cheek. I winced a little and he apologized.

"Personally, I've been better. I mean, he did hit me with his left hand, so I got a thick, metal wedding ring in the face. Other than that, though, I'm fine." I said while putting my left hand on his. He handed me an icepack and held it on my cheek.

"Hey," He began as he tucked strands of my hair behind my ear,"are you sure that you're okay?"

"I just never thought that my dad would do something like that. I guess his affair was just the tip of the iceberg. He's not who I thought he was." I replied as I wiped away a tear or two from my now-vermillion cheeks.

"Aria, I promise I won't let him hurt you, or our baby. I'll make sure you stay safe."

"And I know you'll live up to that promise. You always do."

He smiled and I smiled back as he laid his other hand on my stomach.

"You know, pretty soon you're going to have a bump there." He said as he rubbed my belly in a circular motion.

"I know!" I said, removing the icepack from my cheek. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too, baby." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"Even in a hospital gown and a messy bun, you still look freaking gorgeous." He said with his famous Ezra Fitz smirk resting on his face.

"That's sweet of you to say, Ez, but I'm pretty sure I look like a train wreck." I replied, coyly. I began to blush as well.

"I can assure you that that's not the case, Aria. My beautiful fiancé is and always will be gorgeous." He replied, gently kissing my head.

"So," I began as I ruffled his dark hair a bit,"I was wondering if you'd like to call the girls from my phone. It might make it easier to explain once they get here."

"Are you sure? It might cause some tension between they and I." He replied as I handed him my cellphone. He carefully took it and opened it up.

"I'm sure. I was also thinking that we could tell them together, but it's whatever you want to do." I said. He looked at me as he began to look through my contacts to find each of the girls' numbers.

"That's a wonderful idea, babe." He said as he dialed Rosewood's area code into my phone. "Who should I call first?"

"Well, I think Hanna would take it best." I said as I stroked his cheek. He smiled at me and began to dial Hanna's number into the keypad. As it began ringing, I could tell he was beginning to grow nervous. The phone was on speaker, so I could hear his conversation with my friend.

"Aria?!" I heard Hanna yell into the phone from the other end. I then heard commotion behind her, and that could mean one thing: Hanna was not alone. My other friends were there with her. I could only think one thing at that particular moment: poor Ezra.

"Uh, no. Actually it's Ezra." He uttered into my phone. I could practically see beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He had just realized that he had forgotten to introduce himself using his formal title, and not his name. Again, poor Ezra.

"Mr. Fitz? Why do you have Aria's phone?" I heard Hanna ask.

"It's, uh...it's complicated. She just wanted me to let you know that it's okay to come down to the hospital. She, uh..." He said.

"She what?" Emily asked.

"She has something she needs to tell you." Ezra said. I could tell that he just wanted to hang up the phone.

"Uh, okay. Tell her we'll be there in five. Bye, Mr. Fitz." Hanna said as she hung up the phone.

As soon as he was done talking, he fell back into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled and looked at me as he laughed a little.

"Who knew that teenage girls could be so...intimidating?" He asked me, laughing at himself and the way he had talked on the phone.

"I could've told you that. But we don't bite...hard." I said as I kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed me back. As we heard the doorknob turn, he quickly pulled away from my embrace. We laughed at each other for being so paranoid as we saw who walked into the room.

Just then, Dr. Murphy came running into the room with Olivia trailing behind him. He checked my vitals quickly and he breathed a sigh of relief. I asked him if everything was alright, and he replied by nodding a bit profusely. I laughed a bit and Olivia adjusted my hair. She was definitely becoming like my mother away from my mom.

"Honey, are you okay?" She said while placing a hand on my still-red cheek. I winced and she quickly removed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just glad he didn't hit my stomach or Ezra." I said, looking at Ezra. He smiled.

"Me too, Aria. You both are extremely lucky." She replied while smoothing my hair down again.

"I know." I said as Ezra kissed me.

"You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen." She said, laughing and going to pick up papers.

"Mr. Fitz, the police are here to question you and Aria about the incident with Mr. Montgomery. Are you and Ms. Montgomery ready to talk about it?" A nurse said as she poked her head through the door. Ezra and I looked at each other and he knew what I was thinking about.

"Can we possibly have some more time? We actually have to break some news to some of Aria's friends." Ezra replied, squeezing my hand.

"I don't see why not. I'll come back soon." The nurse said as she closed the door. As soon as she had left, Ezra handed me something.

"The police pulled this out of the wreck." He said as she handed me the now slightly-dented picture frame which held the first ultrasound of our baby. I almost cried...again.

"Girl, you have no idea how good of a man you have. Don't take him for granted." Olivia said as I clutched the picture frame with the small picture inside it with my one hand and I held Ezra's hand with the other. I felt a single tear fall down my face.

"I won't." I replied, smiling. I was practically bawling now. Ezra handed me a tissue and I buried the picture into my chest. He was now rubbing my back as I cried.

"Well, I saw your friends in the waiting room. I'll let them in and give you all some space." Olivia said as she motioned Dr. Murphy out of the room with her. He laughed and gladly exited my hospital room. We were alone for a mere two minutes.

Then, the doorknob began to turn. And I wasn't nearly prepared to see who walked into the room.


	11. The Lies Come Crashing Down

Hanna, Spencer and Emily came running into the room. I put the picture face down on the table beside me. Ezra released my hand from his grasp and I hugged all of them. They then slowly backed away from me when they saw that their high school English teacher was there with me. I don't think Spencer cared as much about that as the other girls, as she immediately began questioning me about my wellbeing.

"What the hell happened?! Are you okay? What happened to your face? Why are you bleeding? Aria, I-" Spencer said until I cut her off. Hanna began to snicker as she sat down. Spencer gave her the famous Hastings death glare and she immediately stopped laughing.

"Well, first I was hit by a car. Next, I woke up here." I said, pointing to the bed in which I lay. "And before you came here, Byron slapped me. Any more questions?" As I finished talking, my friends all became wide-eyed and their jaws all dropped.

"Byron as in your dad? Why would he do that?" Emily asked.

"I'll get there." I replied, squeezing her hand. She hugged me again and sat down.

"Do they know who hit you? With the car?" Hanna asked.

"They might not have earlier, but I knew who it was as soon as I woke up." I replied.

"Was it 'A'?" Emily asked. Spencer had definitely been rubbing off on her, as Emily was usually the observer. That meaning that she never usually asked that many questions. I still loved all my friends the same, though.

"No." I replied, looking down at my hands. "At least, I don't think so. If I know him well enough, he doesn't have nearly enough skill to be what we know 'A' is."

"Well, who the heck is it?!" Hanna asked. "I mean, it's not like it could possibly be...oh my God..." When I heard her trail off like that, I knew that she had begun to put the pieces together.

"Han, who was it?" Emily asked a now hyperventilating Hanna who was now remembering all those times that she had greeted my father when she came over or waved to him in town.

"Em," I replied for Hanna,"it was my dad."

There was a deafening silence that filled the room, and I think the girls forgot the Ezra was even in the room. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor (except Ezra's and my own, of course) and my friends just stared at me with a look of astonishment on their faces.

"Why would he do something like that?!" Spencer asked me as she got closer to my bed.

"Spence-" I had to stop to choke back tears. My left arm was hanging off the bed where Ezra sat, and I felt him squeeze my hand. I inhaled weakly and continued. "Spence, he was wearing a black hoodie."

Nobody said anything for a solid minute. The silence that followed my statement was so thick, you couldn't even hear your own thoughts. Finally, I heard Hanna ask me something. I turned my head towards her.

"Did he say anything that could possibly link him to...you-know-who?" Hanna asked, trying not to say 'A', as she knew that it'd upset me. She was correct in thinking that.

"Han, I practically caught him in a confession. He admitted to working for A." I said. I wanted so badly to hold Ezra's hand, but this was awkward enough as it was.

"So, is that why he slapped you? Because you accused him rightly of being who he didn't want you to figure out he was?" As Emily asked this question, I saw Hanna do a slight wave at Ezra. He smiled and waved back.

"Yes." I replied. "He slapped me and was ready to do it again, until my mom stepped in. He threw her against a wall and-" I was crying now, and had to stop talking. I finally got the courage to continue speaking. "And he would've done it again. If he hadn't been stopped."

"Who stopped him? From hurting you again?" Spencer asked. As she finished her question, I think she saw me look at Ezra with a smile. She then began to put the pieces together. Luckily for her, the puzzle was just beginning. Spencer adored puzzles.

"Mr. Fitz?" She asked, backing away slowly. I don't think she did this out of fear, but astonishment. She didn't think that Ezra and I even knew each other outside of school, and us having a secret relationship for the last couple months was out of the question. That is, until this very moment.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Aria, but I have to ask. How long has this been going on?" Hanna asked as she pointed to Ezra and I. I got a bit red in the face, but I understood her need to ask that question. This was a lot to take in, even for me sometimes.

"We met at a bar last summer after Aria came back from Iceland." Ezra replied for me. Thank god. I seriously thought he had gone mute after not speaking for that long.

"That would explain your weird reaction to seeing her in your class." Spencer mumbled from the corner of the room as she was observing our conversation. I had never seen Spencer be this antisocial and introverted. That, however, was very short lived.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitz, but why didn't you break up with her after figuring out that she was in your class?" Spencer asked as she approached the huddle and raised her voice a bit.

"Trust me, he tried." I replied for Ezra. "I was a stubborn ass." My saying that made Ezra laugh a little and I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad she kept on trying at me, though." Ezra said as he grabbed my left hand with his. I knew what he was about ready to do, and I began a two-second mental preparation in my head. "Because if she didn't, this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now." He moved our linked hands onto the bed where they were visible to the girls. My engagement ring was also quite visible, and it took my friends longer than I had previously expected to realize that.

"Wait..." Spencer began as she turned this thought over and over in her head. Then, I practically saw a lightbulb go off. "Oh my god, you're engaged." Spencer said as she inspected my hand from a distance. The girls all looked at her and then they noticed for themselves. They were all slightly paler than before, but I had kind of expected that.

"Surprise." I said as I looked at them. They all kept their stern faces and I began to lose hope. Then, Hanna cracked a huge smile at us.

"Congratulations, guys. Can I be in the wedding?!" Hanna said as she walked over to hug me. When she had done that, she began to grow excited and had to contain herself from jumping in circles. No matter what the situation, Hanna was always the hopeless romantic. She couldn't get enough of weddings or proposals or even promposals.

"Of course, Hanna." Ezra replied as he smiled at her. She smiled back. Okay. One friend down, two to go. The more okay they are with Ezra and I being engaged, the better they will hopefully take the news of my pregnancy. Hopefully.

"Spencer? Emily?" I asked. Hanna looked at them whilst trying to recreate Spencer's death glare. It didn't work, but it made Spencer laugh.

"Absolutely!" Spencer and Emily replied in absolute unison. That made Hanna laugh at them, and they laughed at themselves. I smiled at them and then at Ezra, who managed to sneak a kiss while the girls were having a laughing fit. I smirked at him and kissed him back. I don't think he was expecting me to do that, so he hesitated, as he had never kissed me with my friends in the room.

"Okay." I began. Ezra looked at me with anticipation in his eyes. He did, however, manage to smile. "There is one more thing that you should know about." I said as I asked Ezra for the picture. He smiled and handed it to me. I handed it to the girls and the began to look at it. As they were inspecting it, Ezra laid his hand on my stomach. I smiled and kissed him. I think Emily was the first to figure out what the picture meant, as she immediately handed it over to Spencer and covered her mouth with her hand. Hanna realized the meaning of the photograph next, and walked over to my bed, where she saw Ezra's hand on my stomach.

"Oh my god..." Hanna said as she looked at me. She was the first of the girls to speak, which surprised me in itself. "You're pregnant?" She asked softly as Emily approached me.

"Surprise." Ezra said before he kissed me again. Spencer heard this and set the picture down on a table near the door.

"How far along are you?" Hanna asked as she looked at the picture again.

"Almost three months." I replied.

"Does your mom know?" Spencer asked. Then, she realized that she came off as harsh, and quickly apologized. "And congratulations, by the way." She added, cracking a smile.

"If she did," I began,"I wouldn't be alive to tell you. And thank you, Spence."

"If I were you, I'd wait to tell her. I mean, you did almost die in a car crash." Hanna said.

"HANNA!" Emily and Spencer said in unison as they looked in horror at Hanna, who just rolled her eyes per usual.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Aria. Congratulations on the baby." She said slowly, as she was still trying to get used to my pregnancy and my engagement to my English teacher. I don't blame her, though. This is a lot to take in all at once. Emily handed me my picture and I set it down on the table.

"Thanks, Han." I replied, smiling. I loved these girls. Sometimes I wish Ali was still here, but she'd be the first person to tell everyone at Rosewood High. Just then, Emily's phone beeped. She looked at it and sighed.

"It's my mom. I have to go, but I'll visit you at home tomorrow. Congratulations, guys." Emily said as she got up and walked out the door. She waited in the hallway for the girls as they said goodbye to me and Ezra, as Mrs. Fields was their ride as well. I hugged all of them and waved. Then, Ezra and I were alone again.

"That went significantly better than I thought it would." I said as I kissed him. He kissed me back. The aura of the room had changed since our confessions from a melancholy and gloomy one to a more cheery and light feeling. It also made smiling and breathing easier, as we both felt like at that moment in time, we had nothing to fear.

"I told you that they'd understand." I told him.

"Aria, I love you so much." He said, holding my hand. He then took our linked hands and set them on my belly.

"And I love you, too." He added as he kissed my stomach. I knew that the road was going to be rocky and the path wasn't going to be straight, but with Ezra by my side, I felt like I could finally live happily ever after with my perfect family.

However, I also knew that 'A' was going to do anything in his or her power to prevent my happiness. No matter what it took.


	12. Home is Where the HeArt is

The very next day, I was finally released from the hospital. It felt amazing to be able to get up and walk around freely without being confined to a small hospital room. Even more importantly, I now had the support of my three best friends who would stick with me through thick and thin. I love them, and they love me.

I talked to Spencer over the phone after everyone else had left except for Ezra, who stayed with me at the hospital, sleeping on the couch. She apologized for acting the way she did when she visited me and I confessed to everything that had happened in the last couple days. She said that she was, in fact, happy for me and she was happy that I was with Ezra who, high school English teacher or not, was undoubtedly an amazing person and would make a fantastic father.

Ezra drove me to my house to get some of the essentials I would need if I was to be staying in a hotel room for who knows how long. I was released a day early from the hospital, and Ezra wanted me to stay with him. I originally wanted to surprise my mom, but he won my heart over with the promise of take-out.

As we approached my doorstep, I pulled out my keys and subconsciously reached back to hold Ezra's hand. He noticed this and sped up a bit to be alongside me as we walked into my home. He held my hand and I slid the keys into the keyhole and turned the doorknob that led into my house.

It was dark, and all of my mom's things were gone. Mike had left more than a few things behind, but I think he could live without them for a few days. My heels clicked on the hardwood floors as I walked to the stairs.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I said as I looked back at Ezra.

"I'll be here, babe." He replied as he leaned in to kiss me. We kissed and I went up the stairs to my room to grab a bag of my essentials.

Ezra, however, did not stay put like he told me he would and began to walk into the kitchen.

* * *

 _Ezra's POV (Point of View):_

As I walked into my fiancé's family kitchen, I was hit hard with a raw, meaty stench. I followed it and what I found made me feel both disgusted and enraged.

There, on the counter, was a raw pig's heart. It was still covered in blood and had a handwritten note beside it on the marble countertop. I picked it up, and I read it. This is what the note said:

 _"Home is where the heArt is. Don't forget that, bitch._

 _Kisses -A"_

As I finished reading, I grew so angry I could scream. I slammed the note down onto the table and pulled out my phone. I typed her phone number into the keypad and I could feel my face turn red with anger as it rang. As I heard her voice on the other end, I wanted so badly to scream at her. I thought that we had worked this out the other day.

"Hello?" She said. She obviously knew who it was, as I could tell by the way she greeted me. I wanted to throw my phone onto the floor and watch it shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Cut the crap, Mona." I began, my hands shaking with anger. "This needs to stop. Now."

"You agreed to join the team." She replied, heartlessly and coldly. She was about as eleemosynary as a snake. "I'm just here to make sure you follow through with your task."

"Yes Mona, I did. But that was before I knew that I had to start thinking of people besides myself. I love her, Mona, and I will not let you, the Team or that bitch behind all this ruin that." I said. I had to really hold myself from yelling into the phone, and it really made me angry that she had the nerve to say such things in an anonymous note. She was sick, cruel and heartless: just the kind of person that the Team wanted for the job. I don't even remember why exactly I became entangled in this mess of deceit and malicious intent, but I knew that I wanted out. And I thought that I had made that quite clear the last time she and I spoke, which was the day after Aria told me that she was carrying my child.

"Be careful, Ezra. We hear all. And after everything that bitch Alison did to you, I think you deserve some revenge. Don't you, Boardshorts?" As she said that final word, I froze. She was so cold hearted and she could ruin a relationship in a blink of an eye. This is why I felt obliged to complete all the tasks she threw at me these last few months. Not anymore. I had had it.

"Mona, I think you heard me loud and clear. I'm. Done. And after this note, I think that my resignation is submitted rightly so." I finished as I hung up. I was so enraged, I could just hit something. But I had to control my anger, as letting it loose would just bring me down to A's level.

As I was about to throw the note away with the pig's heart, I thought about how important honesty is in a relationship; especially one where one end was, at one point, working for the other's archenemy. And that end just happened to be me. I sighed and thought about why I would ever get into such a massive predicament just for the sake of accuracy for a novel I was writing on the life and murder of Alison DiLaurentis. Although it may seem morbid that I would want to write about such things, I actually meant for it to be like an obituary for her. Even though the girl had done some awful and despicable things in her lifetime, she didn't deserve to go out the way she did.

I picked up the note and left the heart on the counter. I walked over to the Montgomery's staircase and waited for Aria. As she came down the staircase, I met her halfway to help carry her bag. Honestly, I was surprised at how much she managed to shove into a tiny suitcase. I grabbed it and helped her down the stairs. I had to tell her about the note. It was now or never.

"Aria," I began, fishing in my pocket for the note,"I found this on your kitchen counter." I handed her the letter and she read it. I was honestly expecting her to cry, not because she was weak or dramatic, but because she had a lot going on in her life and she was almost three months pregnant. She actually, to my complete surprise, stayed perfectly calm as she walked into the kitchen still holding the note. I followed and watched as she looked at the pig's heart and pushed it into the trash can with a butter knife and kept the note.

"This bitch needs to tell me something I don't know." She replied as she tore up the note. The manner in which she did this told me that this was not the first time she had received not just a letter from 'A'.

* * *

 _Aria's POV (Point of View):_

As I threw the shredded pieces of A's note into the trash can, I looked at Ezra. He was obviously surprised, but I don't think it was because of the note itself. If only he knew how often these things occur. Maybe then he would understand why I used to live my life in fear before I became engaged to him.

"Trust me, this happens far more often than it should." I said as I washed my hands in the kitchen sink. I could tell that his eyes followed me everywhere I walked in awe of my response to a seemingly malicious and threatening note. "It seems like I'm having to dispose of his or her dirty work every single day."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked me as he walked over and pulled me into a hug. He was so good at making me feel better about any situation; including one that 'A' had set up. I loved him so much, and he needed to understand that that's the reason why I wanted to move in with him. I wasn't safe in my own home, and he knew that now more than ever since he had to knock out my dad before he hurt me more so than he already did.

"Ezra, do you remember when I told you about all this crap that's been going on? Well, it never stopped. My friends and I have been getting blackmailed and threatened almost everyday. Heck, Hanna got run over by this douche! I'm not safe here." I responded. When I was done speaking, Ezra was in shock. He hadn't known how much stress I was constantly under, seeing as both my relationships and my own existence could be compromised every time I dare to blink. If I could make him understand, maybe he'd help me and our baby stay safe. However, I don't think he needed to be persuaded.

"I'll start looking at houses when we get home." He replied, pulling me into a hug. That hug eventually turned into a passionate kiss and we didn't move for at least ten minutes. After awhile, Ezra looked at me and smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"I was born ready." I replied. I kissed him as he picked up my bag for me. I shut the door behind me and locked it tightly. Hopefully, I wasn't going to have to return anytime soon.

We began walking down my driveway, and Ezra put his arm over my shoulders. I giggled and he smiled down at me. He hugged me, pulling me in closer to his tall figure as we walked away from my old home. I was so excited to have such a wonderful man in my life and to be carrying his child. Sometimes, I couldn't even wrap my head around the fact that I was engaged to Ezra Fitz.

Then, I began thinking about what Ezra had said when I told him that 'A' hadn't stopped torturing my friends and I. Had he actually meant that he was going to look for a house that we could live in, just the two of us? I wanted to squeal in ecstasy at the thought of living in a house with my husband-to-be with a little mini-me or mini-Ezra in my arms.

As we got into Ezra's small, old-fashioned car, he looked at me with joy in his eyes as he turned the key to start up the engine.

"You know," He began,"we still need to pick out names. One for a boy and one for a girl. Just in case."

"You're right. I'll get searching when we get to your place." I said as I held his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. He smiled and backed out of the driveway. I silently said goodbye to my house as we drove away. Good riddance.

I thought about A's message as we drove to the part of Rosewood in which Ezra lived. What had he or she meant? Home is where the heart is? It's a saying as old as time, sure, but the 'A' was capitalized. My archenemy always does this to make me overthink things, but I really felt like this one had an alternative meaning. Sure, the pig's heart lying on my counter was probably his or her version of a sick joke, but what did the message really mean? Then it hit me. The 'A' in the middle of the word 'heart' being capitalized was supposed to symbolize that 'A' wasn't just everywhere and nowhere, but also at the centre of my heart. I wondered what that could mean, then I began to feel dizzy.

 _Ezra._ Was he involved with this whole scheme? Was my whole life just a game of marionettes to him and his crew of sick, twisted bastards that just wanted to see Alison DiLaurentis' friends get hurt?

You know what they say: home really is where the heart is. The question is, in which home did his heart reside?


	13. Outside Looking In

**Author's Note: I know I don't say this enough to you all, but I am so grateful for everything: reviews, reads, favorites, follows and everything in between. I love you all :)**

* * *

As I folded a few of the shirts I had brought from my house when I packed to leave, I thought of Ezra's relationship to 'A'; if there was one and what it would mean for us if there was. I shuddered at the thought of my fiancé and father of my unborn baby working with the psychopath that has tormented my friends and I for the last year and a half. But then I remembered that Ezra was a genuine person and if he was working for 'A', it was probably for a good reason. Be that as it may, it was hard to think that there was ever a good reason to work for that twisted bitch.

Ezra was setting the Chinese food that we had picked up on our way to his apartment on the table. I looked over my shoulder at him and I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me. He loved me and I loved him.

As I sat down to eat dinner with him, I tried my best to not think about Ezra and 'A' having any relationship with one another, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Truth be told, I knew that he was up to something since we began getting serious. He was always so paranoid whenever I mentioned the latest text from 'A' or when he heard Hanna, Emily or Spencer talking about the last incident involving that bitch. I just didn't know if I could ever tell him my theory about him possibly working with my arch nemesis, especially amidst my pregnancy and our engagement. I knew that if he did confess to anything, it would be hard to forgive and forget, but I knew I could. I loved him so much and I never wanted to lose him.

About halfway through our meal, Ezra reached to hold my hand across the dinner table. I held his larger, manlier hand in my much smaller one as we stared into each other's eyes. There was a silence in that moment that wasn't like any other silences you've ever heard. This silence felt comforting, almost like you felt safer in the dark and quiet than in the crowded supermarket or mall. I felt so much less afraid with him than I did in my own house, even before the incident. I never wanted that to change. Soon, Ezra broke this intense yet assuaging silence.

"Seraphina." He said with a smile. I didn't know what he was attempting to tell me, but I knew that this was an extremely odd thing to say.

"What?" I replied. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes and he frowned ever so slightly. He laughed a little at himself and squeezed my hand which he still held.

"It's a name. A girl's name." He said. I finally caught on to what he was trying to tell me and I laughed at myself for not realizing it sooner.

"It's beautiful, Ez." I replied. I saw his eyes lighten up, and that made me happy.

There was another silence that filled the room as I ate a bite of my Chinese food that sat in front of me. It only lasted for a second, though. I broke it soon after.

"Tennyson." I said, breaking the silence. Ezra got really wide eyed for a second before flashing a huge smile. I could tell that he liked the name.

"I like the way you think, babe. And I LOVE that name. How'd you know that he was one of my favorite poets?" He replied, squeezing my hand a little as he did. I smiled back at him as I put down my fork and pointed at a poster on the wall above his desk.

"Well, your Alfred Lord Tennyson poster kinda gave it away."

As I said this, he snorted a little as he laughed. He became red in the face as I laughed at him. He noticed my laughter and laughed a little back at me. I smirked and he smirked back.

"What?" I said, smirking at him from across the table. Soon, he was getting up and in a flash, he was scooping me up from my chair and sitting on the couch with me in his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed my cheek.

"Your laugh is cute. Almost as cute as you are." He replied, stroking my cheek with his hand. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I had already forgotten about dinner, which still sat on the table.

* * *

A bit later, Ezra sat at his desk looking at a real estate website and I was standing at the counter. As I took the key lime pie out of it's box, I saw Ezra perk up a bit. I looked over at him, and he motioned for me to look at whatever he was looking at. I abandoned my knife and fork at the kitchen counter and headed over to his desk.

"Look at this one." He said as he clicked at his mouse until pictures of the house came up larger on the tinted screen. My eyes widened in ecstasy and awe at the house on the screen. It was small, but not too small. It was an old victorian style home with a large porch area and a white picket fence. It was literally my dream home, and I think Ezra knew this. "You like?"

"Like?" I replied, anticipation and ecstasy building up inside me. "I LOVE!" He laughed as he clicked at an 'X' at the top right corner of the page and the pictures went away.

"That's good, because I just placed an offer." He said, pulling up another tab with his offer to the owner of the house in the center of the webpage. I covered my mouth with my hands and Ezra stood up and pulled me into a hug. We made out (I absolutely hate that term, so I will not use it often) for awhile before I reminded him that I had dessert ready. He smiled and released me from our embrace. We walked over to his table and he sat down as I went and got the pie from the counter.

"Why pie?" He asked, smirking at me. I wanted to laugh, but I held it back.

"Why not pie?" I responded as I placed a slice on a plate and slid it in front of him. "And I'm craving it. I have been craving it. For, like, a week."

We both laughed and I sat down with a slice of pie for myself. We ate, laughed, joked and exchanged various baby names ranging from 'Aaron' to 'Zoe' for an hour. Then, there was a knock at the door. Ezra and I looked at each other and I ran into the bathroom in order to hide from whoever was at the door. Hopefully, this unusual habit would stop soon, as he and I were about to get married AND have a baby in a matter of months. To my relief, I heard a familiar voice at the door. I smiled and stepped out from behind the bathroom door to see Spencer standing outside the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought I might find you here. Aria wasn't home and your address was in the directory in the school's address book." She said, looking at me. I stepped forward and looked at her. She was obviously scared of something, and I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking to the door where Ezra stood. He put his arm around my shoulders and Spencer cleared her throat a bit.

"Aria, it's about Mike. Your mom called me to ask where you were because she didn't know where he had gone. She thought he might be with you."

I panicked for a moment before realizing that Mike was my little brother. When it came to his whereabouts, it's like he had a chip in his neck and I was the one behind the computer tracking it. I knew that Ezra and Mike had really bonded, especially after he began working with my mom and started coming to dinners at our home. I did not, however, know how much they had gotten to know each other.

"I think I might know where he is." Ezra and I said at the exact same time. We both looked at each other with surprise, and then we started to laugh. We had almost forgotten the circumstances and Spencer had begun to tap her foot impatiently on the tile floor of the hallway.

"Okay, let's go. Aria, your mom is worried about him." Spencer said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway. "You too, Ezra."

As she said his real name instead of his formal teacher's title, she quickly apologized and Ezra assured her that it was more than okay to call him by his first name outside the classroom. She grinned and pulled us both out into the hallway.

Soon, we were all in Ezra's car, speeding down the street and the only light available came from a series of street lamps which lined the main road like luminescent trees. Ezra and I held hands the entire way, which I could tell made Spencer uncomfortable, as she was still trying to get used to the fact that her former English teacher was now her best friend's fiancé. We both knew exactly where to look, as we were both exchanging the exact same directions. We soon realized this and laughed at our almost-telepathic knowledge of each other.

We soon pulled up at an abandoned playground and saw a shadowy figure sitting slumped over on the swings. I knew it was Mike who sat there, so I opened the door immediately and ran over to him. He was surrounded by empty bottles of beer and whiskey. Ezra and Spencer got out of the car soon after and ran over to me. Spencer took at step back as Ezra held my hand and we took a few steps forward. He probably heard us walking, so he turned his head. I could tell that he had been crying, so Ezra let go of me and I slowly approached my brother who was in desperate need of consolation.

"Mike?" I asked softly. He turned his entire body to face me and I walked over to him. He threw an empty glass bottle angrily at a nearby tree, which made it shatter and glass flew around the shaft of the tree. I was shocked, but Mike was my brother. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right? Either way, Ezra saw what he had done and became worried for my safety. So, he ran up to me and put his hand around my waist. Mike saw this and became confused.

"Mr. Fitz? What are you doing here?" He asked, taking another swig of whiskey. I promptly walked angrily over to him and smacked the alcoholic beverage out of his hand. He became defensive and stood up, preparing to fight me. The reality was, I didn't want to fight him. I just wanted to bring him home safely. Ezra ran over in order to stop the potential fight and Spencer soon followed. Mike began to get frustrated at his lack of knowledge of the situation, and he began to raise his voice.

"What the hell is this?!" He said, pointing at Ezra, whose arm was around my waist. Ezra let me go and I took a step forward.

"I promise to explain later, but Mom is worried about you. You need to go back the hotel." I replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. He promptly shrugged it off and he saw the glimmer of the diamond on my engagement ring. He shook his head and grew even angrier.

"Why the hell should I go back there?! Aria, Dad is at the police station right now for beating people at a hospital. Didn't you hear?!" He said as he sat down on the swing and began crying again. I told the others to wait in the car and Ezra hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked as Spencer began walking back to the car.

"Ezra, I'll be fine. Trust me." I replied, squeezing his hand before looking back at Mike. He had a very confused look about him and was still crying. Ezra nodded and headed back to the car with Spencer. I walked over to the swing set and took at seat beside my distraught younger brother.

"Mike, didn't Mom tell you? I was in a car accident the other day." I said. Mike looked at me with fear in his eyes. Obviously, my mother did not tell him. Although I didn't know why she would leave him in the dark on such an important thing, I understood why she would be scared to tell him. She was probably already getting divorce papers from the agency.

"No." He replied, looking down at his feet. He finally realized that he was being rude, and he looked at me with tears forming in his eyes once again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They had to put a few stitches in my head, but nothing too serious." I replied. I moved my hand to the back of my head where the stitches were.

"Do they know who did it?" He asked. I was incredibly scared to tell him, but I knew I had to. I couldn't let my younger brother go around town telling all his friends that his father was wrongly accused of something when he was actually completely guilty. Byron Montgomery was incredibly dangerous, and I had to tell that to Mike.

"Yeah. I-" I had to pause as I said this because I was trying to choke back tears. Mike noticed this, and he got really scared. I think he was beginning to catch on. "I think they knew who it was after the incident in the hospital."

"Aria, what incident are you talking about? Why the hell aren't you telling me anything?!" Mike said, raising his voice. It was now or never.

"Mike, it was Dad. He hit me with his car and he didn't like the fact that I knew so he slapped me. He threw Mom against a wall and I thought that he was going to seriously hurt us, but he didn't. Ezra came in and stopped him. Dad is in prison for hurting Mom and I and potentially two others." As I finished talking, I was beginning to cry again. Mike was in shock. He grabbed an empty bottle and threw it at the ground, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. I flinched at the sudden sound of glass shattering. As he calmed down, I heard him ask something as he sat back down on a swing.

"Who did he almost hurt?" He asked, softly. Great. I knew that if I dropped another truth bomb on my poor brother right now, it'll just make him more upset. Telling your fifteen year old brother that you're going to be marrying your former English teacher who also happens to be the father of your unborn child could cause some major drama, and I could absolutely see why. But, it needed to be done. Maybe, he could keep our relationship a secret just for one and a half months. We'll be gone by then.

"He almost hurt Ezra and our baby. I'm pregnant." I whispered, even quieter than Mike. I think he heard the words 'Ezra' and 'pregnant' though, as he began to hyperventilate behind me. When Mike started breathing heavily, he wasn't getting anxious. He was getting angry.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, standing up. I knew he was angry, but I had to ask him to keep it a secret just for a couple weeks. "Aria you have to tell-"

"Mike, I can't do that. Just, please keep this a secret for a couple weeks. I'll be married and moved out by then and you'll never have to see us again." I replied, cutting him off. He just stared at me for the longest time and I was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"Aria, I won't tell anyone. You need to tell them when you're ready." He replied. He was beginning to smile, too. That was surprisingly easy. I began fumbling through my purse to find my wallet. I opened it and handed it to him. The photo was in the front pocket of my wallet, so he had to have seen it. He was now smiling for sure, and he handed me my wallet.

"If you and Mr. Fitz move away in a couple weeks, can I at least come and visit my niece or nephew?" He asked, standing up. I nodded and stood up to hug him. I knew that Spencer and Ezra had seen this, because I heard Spencer calling us to the car and claiming that she was freezing her gluteus maximus off. We laughed and I walked him to the car. As I got in, I remembered to do something. I grabbed a cold bottle of water and ran over to Mike's car door. I opened it and dumped it all on his head. He looked at me, obviously annoyed and I laughed.

"What?" I asked, hands on my hips. "I had to sober you up somehow before I brought you back to Mom. And don't you dare think of throwing a punch at me. I'm carrying more than just an empty bottle of water, you know." He laughed at me as I handed him my sweatshirt to dry off with and sat him in the car. I got in the car myself and Ezra looked at me with joy in his eyes.

"So Mike, I think you know what's going on. And you're the only person in your family that I'll ever be able to ask this of without getting a bloody jaw and a jail sentence." Ezra said, looking back at Mike as he clicked his seatbelt together. He looked up and him, confused.

"What's that, Mr. Fitz?" He asked. Ezra held my hand and I held his. I personally had absolutely no idea what my fiancé was doing, but I knew that it was going to be good.

"Do I have your blessing to marry your sister?" Ezra asked as he kissed me on the forehead. I held my hand over my mouth and Ezra raised an eyebrow at Mike while grinning. Mike looked at him and smiled. I think we all forgot that Spencer was in the car with us. She looked like she was almost on the verge of tears as she watched this incredibly romantic moment unfold as if it were a soap opera.

"If you treat her right, then yes. Mr. Fitz, you have my blessing to marry Aria." Mike replied while smiling. This was the most adorable moment I've ever witnessed, for after Mike agreed to Ezra's and my marriage, they shook hands and I hugged Mike. Then, I looked over at Spencer who was now crying and subtly clapping her hands.

"Oh, wait. So I'm not home watching _The Young and the Restless_?" She said, her face turning red as we giggled at her.

"Nope." Ezra replied as he looked around at everyone in the car with him in an abandoned playground in the middle of nowhere. "This is completely real."

He kissed me and Spencer's instincts kicked in, so she covered Mike's eyes. She then realized that she was doing that, and Mike was laughing at her. She began laughing at herself as well. I had given Spencer the folder and pictures for awhile so that my parents wouldn't find them while I was looking for Mike. She pulled one out of the folder and handed it to Mike.

"Ready to be an uncle?" She asked him. Mike liked Spencer the most out of all my friends. He thought that Hanna was too overdramatic and Emily was too laid back. I loved all my friends the same, but I could see why Mike appreciated Spencer's company the best. I mean, she tutored him all through his seventh and eighth grade years. Spencer was like an older sister to my brother, along with Hanna and Emily. But we all have a favorite sibling, no matter how much we may deny it.

"Yeah." He replied, taking the photo she held in her hand. "Yeah, I think I am."

He looked at the picture closely before looking at Ezra and I, who still were locking lips. He tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but please save it for the honeymoon. Also, you're really going to hate me for saying this, but I can already tell that your son or daughter has Mr. Fitz's nose. Just saying." He said, pointing to a specific region of the photograph. This made me laugh and Spencer liked to laugh at me laughing.

"Mike, you can call me Ezra if you'd like." Ezra said as he looked at my brother. Mike's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"That'll help with the awkwardness level. Thanks, Mr.- Ezra." Mike replied and they did one of those hugs that men give each other that women can never understand. I still don't to this day. But, it's the thought that counts. Soon, we were all talking to each other in a cramped car, but I think we forgot where we were. Why is this?

I like to believe that we found comfort in each other, not where we were, because family always sticks together. Who needs a fresh start when I have the absolute perfect life with the best people I could ever ask for in it right in front of me? Not me. I'll take family time in Ezra's old-fashioned car any day of the week.


	14. Too Good to Me

I knocked on my mother's hotel door four times, because that was the number of times she told me to knock so she knew to answer it. Soon, my disheveled and mother came to the door. She was obviously drunk, as she reeked of whiskey and pain. When she fully opened the door with her hand that did not hold a half-empty bottle of vodka and revealed a sopping wet brother and sister duo, she walked back in and set the bottle down. She ran back to the door and pulled Mike into a hug. When she let go, she was slurring her words and trying her best to stay standing up.

"Mike, where the hell were you? You had me worried sick." My drunken mother said as she began to lead him inside. She didn't even realize that I was there. Mike refused to enter the hotel room and stayed back with me.

"I got lost. Aria, Spencer and Mr. Fitz found me." Mike responded as he hugged me with one of those incredibly awkward sibling hugs. I wanted to get angry at him, but it wouldn't matter. My mom was far too drunk to realize what he had just implied.

"Thank you for finding him, sweetie. And tell Mr. Fitz I said hello. C'mon Mike." She said, thanking me for bringing my younger brother back to his home away from home. She didn't even question why my English teacher was there. Nice job on almost spilling the entire can of beans, Mike. But, as much as I was annoyed with him almost telling our mother everything, I could tell that he didn't want to be there, though. So, I came up with a plan.

"Mom, Mike can stay with Spencer or I for the night. I'm sure she nor my fian—boyfriend won't mind." I said, grabbing Mike's arm and looking at my mom. I almost slipped up myself (it actually isn't too hard to almost tell that to someone when it's the actual and whole truth...shocker), so I couldn't be angry at Mike for almost doing the same. Nonetheless, she thought about it for a solid two seconds before pushing him out the door without a goodbye. Damn. She was really hurting. Her blouse even reeked of drunken, passionate tears. Mike smiled gratefully as we walked out into the lobby. We were still soaked from the rain that began to fall just as we got out of Ezra's car.

"I don't know how to thank you for that." Mike said as he opened the door for me.

"I hope you're okay with potentially having to stay with Ezra and I." I replied, smirking at him. I could tell that he was beginning to feel awkward about the idea of staying with his sister and her fiancé. But, I was joking. We were a young couple in love, and there was no telling what could unfold in the middle of the night. And I wasn't planning on getting up to cover Mike's eyes. "Relax. I'm just kidding."

He took a less-than-subtle breath of relief and we exited the empty lobby. The rain had since stopped, so we were in the clear. Spencer came out to meet us and she had a puzzled look on her face when she saw that my younger brother wasn't inside with my mom.

"Spence, can Mike please stay in the guest room at your house? My mom can barely even stand upright." I asked and without a moment's hesitation, she was calling her mother to ask her to set up the guest room. Mike and I thanked her and we all got back into Ezra's car.

* * *

After Ezra and I dropped Spencer and Mike off at her house for the night, we headed back to his apartment. We were both so tired from out incredibly long day, we could barely keep our eyes open long enough to change. When we were finally changed out of our wet clothes and dried off, we laid in bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The very next morning, I was woken by the intense sunlight and a sudden wave of morning sickness. Within a few seconds, I was wrenched over the toilet and Ezra followed after me. He held my hair above my head and rubbed my back as I threw up. Well, that was a first; I actually felt okay being sick, as long as Ezra was there with me.

When we both finally walked out of the bathroom, Ezra with his arms around my waist and me with my arms around his midsection, I heard a dinging sound come from his computer which sat on the desk in the corner, telling him that he had a new email. He sat me down on his couch with a pillow from the bed and a blanket and walked over to his computer and read the email. I could tell that it was important just by the way he carried himself back to the sofa.

"Ezra, what is it?" I asked as he sat down beside me, picking up my legs and laying them on his lap. He was grinning intensely and I was curious as to what was in the email he had just received. He looked at me with a sparkle in his cerulean blue eyes and I was even more anxious to know the news.

"Guess." He replied, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and he looked at me with a huge smile still resting on his handsome face.

"Do I have to?" I replied as I rolled my eyes. He looked at me again with his famous puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist fulfilling his simple request.

"Was it Rosewood High?"

"Nope."

"Hollis?"

"Nah."

"I give up."

"One more try. Please?"

"Was it your mother?"

"If I ever spoke to her again, it'd be too soon. So, no. It wasn't my mother." He replied to my final guess. I was growing restless, so he finally let me in on the email that would change our lives as a couple.

"It was the seller of the house we looked at last night. He accepted our offer." He said joyfully. I felt a sudden burst of excitement as I hugged him.

"Oh my God, are you serious?! We get to live there?!" I replied, my voice raising to a rather high pitch as it usually did when I was excited. He hugged me and held me close to he chest. As I listened to his heartbeat, I felt so comfortable being next to him. Now, we were going to be able to do that every night for the rest of our lives in our very own home. That house was my absolute dream home, and now I was going to live there and start a family with the man I loved most.

"How did you afford that?! I mean, I'm so excited it's insane, but I'm curious as to how you did it." I asked, making sure to still show my gratitude through my inquisitiveness. He smiled and told me the story of how every Christmas at the Fitzgerald household when he and his brother Wesley were growing up was basically a competition for the most cash or ponies from relatives. That was his way of telling me that although he was completely out of his mothers will, he had enough money in the bank to fill one of his father's old cruise ships.

Although I was shocked, I was excited to know that we wouldn't have to suffer with money issues or debt like my parents did. I wasn't used to having money in the bank even for a trip; now, I know that my fiancé has enough money to buy at least three houses. Well, he was definitely down-to-earth and practical, because I never suspected a thing as to his inheritance.

How in the world can this day get any better? I now own a house with my beloved and we were going to start a family together. I couldn't have asked for anything more, and it wasn't even noon! Well, with Ezra Fitz, there's always a way.

"Babe, wait here. I'll be right back." He said as he got up. He told me to close my eyes as he walked behind the sofa.

The last thing I saw before shutting my eyes was Ezra walking into the bathroom closet. I was puzzled, but also quite curious. He came out of the room and I heard the rustling of thin plastic sheets and the same smell you would encounter at the dry cleaners or a clothing store. He told me to open my eyes, and when I did, I was struck with awe.

Ezra held a beautiful white wedding dress before me. It wasn't a run-of-the-mill wedding dress either, as I immediately recognized the various designs sewed into the fabric. It wasn't a traditional long, flowing dress; it was about knee-length, as I was not the biggest fan of long dresses. There was silk, lace, satin and other designs and embroideries on the gorgeous dress, some of which I recognized as designs from some of the previous dresses I have worn to school events or dances. This was a custom-made dress.

"Ezra, I-" I began, but didn't finish because I was completely awestruck. "I **love** it. How did you-"

"I didn't do this alone. I spoke to Hanna after you fell asleep in the hospital. We came up with a design and I sent it to a company. I wanted to make it perfect." He replied, as he took my hand and lifted me up off the couch. I kissed him and he held my hands in his. After kissing for awhile, I rested my head on his chest.

"So," I began, lifting my head off his chest,"is there any other news that I should know?" I asked coyly. He smirked at me and backed away a bit while still holding both of my hands in his.

"Actually, yes. Hollis College offered me a job last week. I would be able to work remote." He replied, kissing me on my forehead. My eyes lit up with happiness when I heard the news. Not because he was leaving Rosewood High, but because if he wasn't my teacher, we could maybe act like a normal couple in town.

"Ezra, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I beamed. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his hand.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to take it. But, now that we're going to have a baby soon..." He began, putting his hand on my stomach,"...I decided that it would be best to get married without still having that sort of relationship keeping us apart. Also, it'll help the awkwardness when I'm around your friends and family to stay at a minimum. I'm glad you're happy."

"Ezra, I'm absolutely thrilled. I completely agree with what you said about Baby Fitz coming into the world to two parents who were still student and teacher. But, you know that it wouldn't have mattered to me either way. I love you so much, and that will never change." I replied, beaming with happiness. I looked deep into his ultramarine eyes which beamed just as bright as my hazel ones, and we kissed.

"Baby Fitz?" He teased as he pulled away from me slightly. I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Don't judge me. It's catchy. And it's better than referring to him or her as 'the baby growing inside my stomach whose gender is still unknown'." I replied, giggling.

"I'm not judging; it's cute. You're cute. And Baby Fitz will be cute, too." He said, kissing me again.

We stayed there, a couple in love at the center of a small apartment, kissing. Then Ezra's phone began to ring and he promptly grabbed it and turned it off. I told him that it was okay for him to take calls while I was there, but he told me that he wanted to spend time with me today.

"I think we both deserve to take a day off." He said, tucking some strands of hair behind my ear.

"I think I agree." I replied as I crossed my arms around his neck.

He put his hands on my waist and began kissing me again.


	15. Here Comes the Bride

About two weeks later, I was awoken by a hand caressing my cheek. I grinned and yawned until I opened my eyes to see Ezra sitting on the bed beside me. I sat up and stretched and he kissed me on my cheek. I was so tired from calling all the girls to make sure that we still had the same plans last night, so I didn't wake up immediately when Ezra got out of bed. This whole process of planning was really starting to tire me out, but it was so worth it.

"Happy birthday, babe." He whispered to me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Ez." I replied, running my slender fingers through his messy hair.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he took my hand and helped me to stand up. I smiled and gladly joined him in the center of the apartment.

"I was born ready. I honestly can't wait to just be married. I'm so glad we agreed on a small wedding." I said, beginning to get anxious about the events that were to occur today. I was extremely excited to get married and move out, but it's stressful doing so many major things in a single day. "Do you have your suit?"

"Babe, I love you, but I think you're stressing too much over this. I just want you to be happy, and I promise to do anything to help keep your anxiety at a minimum." He replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Afterwards, we kissed and I looked around at his apartment, which was now completely full of boxes. "Stress isn't good for you or our baby."

"I know, I know. I just want this to be perfect." I replied while leaning my head upwards to kiss him. He smiled down at me and kissed me gently on the nose. I laughed, completely forgetting how stressed I was for the time being.

"And it will be. I promise. And yes, I have my suit." He said with a smirk resting across his face.

"Good. And Emily is taking care of keeping my mom occupied. I don't know what I'd do without that girl." I replied, smiling.

"And your dad?"

"Byron Montgomery is still very much on house arrest, and his family isn't even in the house." I replied.

"Are you doing okay with that?" Ezra asked. He always liked to make sure I was doing okay with absolutely everything that could possibly cause any kind of stress.

"Personally, I'd be happy if he burned in hell." I replied, as calmly as ever. This made Ezra look at me with surprise. "Sorry. I'm a bit hormotional at the moment."

"Hormotional? Is that a word?" He asked in a slightly condescending tone. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Maybe not in the Webster's Dictionary, but it definitely exists in mine." I replied, kissing him.

"You win." He said as he picked me up and held me in his arms. This made me laugh and soon after I was off the ground, we were both attacking each other's lips with our own. One thing's for sure: Ezra Fitz is definitely a romantic.

When he put me down, I looked at my phone and began to panic. I had a wedding to attend in an hour; and it was my own. I told Ezra and he began looking for his suit in the almost-empty closet and I helped him to find his tie. I quickly slipped into my dress and walked out of the bathroom with my hair and makeup done in record time.

"Wow. You look-wow." He said, looking at me in awe. He knew how to make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"A good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'?" I asked, smirking at him.

"A good 'wow'. Aria, you look absolutely stunning. How in the world did I get so lucky?" He said as he looked at me with this sparkle in his eyes.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I replied, fixing his tie.

"Let's go get married." He said. He sounded as excited as I did, maybe even more so. It was adorable. I couldn't wait, and neither could he.

Soon, we were out the door. I had only included a mere six people in the guest list, thereby making this the smallest wedding I had ever heard of. I had also instructed everyone on the guest list to wear something casual, as the last thing I needed was more suspicion from other parents. So, this was the definition of an "intimate wedding".

As I walked to Ezra's car, my phone began to ring. Assuming that it was one of the girls, I answered like I would to one of them. That's when I heard Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer's boyfriend, on the other line sounding confused.

"Aria?" He asked in a very confused tone. I could hear Spencer arguing with her mother in the background. I hate to say it, but that family argues more than my own. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"With what?" I responded, coyly.

"Spencer said we're all going to the church, but she didn't explain anything." He said in a whisper to keep Mrs. Hastings from hearing him.

"I'm on my way there as well. Just, please trust Spencer." I replied, in a desperate tone of voice. "She knows what she's doing."

Then, I hung up. I felt terrible for not telling anyone except my close friends about my wedding, but they'll find out when they get there. I opened the car door and sat in the passengers seat. I flattened my dress as I sat down, and exhaled deeply. How was I going to tell my friends' boyfriends? How was I going to tell my mom? I soon relaxed, as Ezra sat in the drivers seat and began backing out of the parking lot. Even just his presence was enough to soothe my anxiety.

On the drive to the church, Ezra and I discussed various baby names, how to tell my mother about our relationship and whether to tell my dad or not. He held my hand the entire way and I was imagining what our lives would be like after today, a huge milestone in our relationship.

"I think we should tell your mother about us after the wedding. I mean, soon, she and I will be in-laws." He said, placing his hand on my incredibly tiny baby bump. I put my hands on his and smiled up at him.

"I agree. Let's do it." I replied as I held his hand. He smiled at me and I grinned back. "I love you, Ezra Fitz."

"And I love you, Aria Montgomery-soon-to-be-Fitz." He said, kissing me. He then lowered his hand that originally rested on my bare arm to my belly. He looked up at me and smiled at me. "The both of you."

We kissed again and then we stepped out of the car and walked arm-in-arm to the church's open doors. Hanna, who was seated with the other girls and Caleb, saw that the bride and groom had arrived. She promptly ran over to me (which I still don't know how she did in the heels she was wearing) and hugged me.

Spencer and Emily saw that we had arrived and walked over to greet us. At the back of the church, there stood the brotherhood of boyfriends looking confused as ever. They were probably wondering why our arrival was such a huge deal and why we arrived together anyways. They still knew Ezra as their girlfriends' former English teacher, not my fiancé. And as much as I loved the sound of the word 'fiancé', I could finally introduce Ezra as my husband after today. However, I think Toby and Caleb stopped wondering after Hanna decided to joyfully exclaim our arrival. Ezra had forgotten his keys in his car, and went to retrieve them, thereby leaving me with the girls.

"The bride has arrived!" She happily exclaimed as she grabbed Emily's hand and began jumping up and down vivaciously.

"Aria, you're already showing! Okay, after this, we need to go shopping." Spencer chimed in as I hugged her. These girls are making me really anxious; but I love them anyway.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm moving in three hours." I said as I checked the time on my phone. They laughed and hugged me again.

"Do you have a name yet?" Emily asked, nodding at my slightly protruding stomach.

"Well," I began with a smile,"we do have some ideas. You'll find out when we figure it out. I promise."

Just then, Hanna's phone buzzed. She looked down, and I think Emily, Spencer and I were silently waiting for our own phones to do the same. We haven't been able to stop worrying about "A" getting in the way of everything, especially when our phones ring or vibrate. She exhaled as she read the text, and the rest of the girls did as well. Phew! It wasn't "A" trying to ruin my wedding day.

"The minister just pulled up!" She said joyfully. The other girls smirked at her, so I knew something was up. I had asked Spencer to help Hanna find a licensed minister. I did not, however, know who she found.

"Who'd you find?" I asked while looking at the girls, who immediately started giggling. I gave them a death glare and Emily looked up over my shoulder at the door, which was opening.

When I turned around, my jaw dropped to the floor and I covered my mouth. There, in front of me, was my little brother in a suit...with a Bible. They couldn't be serious.

"Guess who got licensed online two days ago!" He exclaimed as he stepped through the doors. I ran over and hugged him. Ezra gave a look of gratitude to the girls who just smiled.

"Mike, how did you-does Mom know you're here?" I asked after I looked back at Ezra and the others, who were preparing for the small ceremony.

"As far as Mom knows, I'm on a smoothie run...with you." He replied, laughing. This made me laugh and I hugged him again, thanking him. I felt like such a terrible sister, asking my little brother to lie. But, I'm sure he saw the need and desperation in my eyes, because Mike Montgomery never gives in that easily.

As I backed away from him he noticed my stomach, which now had a small bulge that showed through my dress. He looked up at me with a nervous look in his eyes. He was probably just nervous for my sake, because I had told him Ezra's and my plans to tell Mom about our relationship after my wedding.

"Aria?" I heard from a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to reveal a very confused Caleb standing before me. I smiled at him and he kept his confused look that sat upon his face. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Just then, Hanna grabbed Caleb by the arm and went to explain the situation to him outside. Soon, Spencer did the same to Toby and Emily followed them just in case help was needed. Then, it was just Mike, Ezra and I in a church, preparing for a wedding.

A few minutes later, everyone came back inside, Toby and Caleb having really confused looks about them and Hanna and Spencer leading them to the front row. Emily, Mike, Ezra and I followed and Emily sat down with the others.

"Let's get this wedding started." Mike announced, making everyone take their seats and Ezra and I stood hand in hand in front of Mike, who had a Bible in front of him. Soon, he began reading through the speech he had written for this special occasion.

Ezra and I said our vows and, both of us being writers, this made Mike and the rest of our guests almost fall asleep. After ten minutes of vow-reading, we were pronounced husband and wife, therefore making us an official couple. We kissed and I had to hold back tears. This was the best moment of my life. I had my best friends before me and the most important person in my life kissing me at our wedding. I was beyond ecstatic.

Suddenly, I was swept off my feet (quite literally) by Ezra, who held me in a bridal-style cradle. He carried me outside the church and we kissed all the way down the stairs of the church. We were stopped halfway by Emily, who was taking pictures of us while I was still in my husband's arms.

"Ezra, can you put Aria down and kiss her stomach?" Emily yelled as we reveled in the fact that we were now an officially married couple. We looked at her simultaneously and chuckled. "What? It's cute, it's cliche, and it'll make for a great photo to look back on."

"Gladly," He began, putting me down on the ground and running his hands up my midsection lightly as he began kneeling down,"I mean, it's not like we don't do this at home, right?"

"Mmm, right." I replied as he placed a soft kiss on my belly. Emily snapped the photo, and he stood up and kissed me passionately on the lips as he held me in his arms tightly.

"I love you, Ezra Fitz." I whispered as Em snapped another photo.

"And I love you, Aria Fitz." He replied, kissing me. "I love you so much."

* * *

I had about two hours left to prepare for the movers to arrive, so I decided to take that time to tell my mom about what I have done in secret these last five months. Not my pregnancy or marriage, of course. I wasn't going to be ready to drop that bomb until my son or daughter was already walking. And that's being generous. Personally, I never wanted to tell my parents. But, Rosewood was a really small town and I knew that someone would figure it out eventually.

I changed into something more comfortable at Ezra's apartment and picked up Mike from Spencer's house. I was planning on driving him over to my mom's hotel. Then, my phone rang. Since I wasn't driving, I picked it up; and my mom's voice flooded into my ears.

"Aria, when are you bringing Mike home?" She asked. I began panicking, and Ezra held my hand and Mike started talking to himself in the back seat so my mom would know that we were on our way.

"We should be there in a few." I responded. My voice was obviously wavering, but I don't think she noticed.

"I was driving through town and I saw the cutest small wedding going on at the church. You would've loved the dress, hon. But I couldn't see their faces."

When she said this, I became as pale as a ghost. I didn't expect her to actually see the wedding! Well, at least she didn't see Ezra's or my face. That would've gotten ugly, and fast.

"I'm sure I would've. But, I'm driving, so I have to go. I'll see you in a few, okay? I love you. Bye." I said into the phone before I quickly hung up. We were over near my old house, so Ezra decided to take a shortcut to the hotel: right through my old neighborhood.

When we passed my old house, I saw my mom's car in the driveway of my dad's house. That's just perfect. Now, it was now or never to tell both of them. Ezra was driving us over there, and I think he saw the cars in the driveway as well. We both began to tense up; and I think Mike, who was seated in the back seat, noticed this.

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." He said from the back of the car. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, you did just marry us, so it would be rude to ask you to do anything else. We'll be fine." I replied, holding on to Ezra's hand as he pulled into the driveway of my old house. He looked at me and squeezed my hand softly.

"I insist. I can go in before you to make it look like I had nothing to do with it so you and Mr.-Ezra don't have to explain why I was with you. Just wait here for ten minutes. Aria, I'll text you when it's go time." He said as an entire plan formed in his head.. I quickly agreed and he smiled at us and told Ezra to park down the street.

"Hey, Mike." Ezra said as Mike stepped out of the car. He stopped and turned to face him. "Thank you for helping us."

"Anything for my brother in law! Man, you're family now." Mike replied, grinning. I smiled and Ezra shook Mike's hand as he left the car and put his small plan into action. Ezra drove to the end of the street and parked there. We sat there in silence until Ezra spoke again.

"Your brother is a really great kid." He said, looking at me.

"Yeah, he really is. He was always there for me." I responded, smiling back at him. He kissed me and I held his hand. Then, my phone beeped. I checked it and Mike was texting me to tell me it was time to head inside. I told Ezra and we both nervously stepped out of the car.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Realists beware: I'm a sucker for fluffy scenes :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Good Riddance

Only five minutes later, I was sitting in my old living room with my parents in the sofa opposite of the one I sat on and my husband standing up in front of all of us in the most awkward silence ever. I was beginning to grow impatient and uncomfortable; and the shirt I had chosen to wear after the wedding was a bit...tighter than I had originally planned. That meaning that if someone knew what to look for, they'd be able to tell that I was pregnant. Then, I saw Ezra shift his weight to his dominant leg like he always does when he's about to give a presentation or speech.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, I'm sorry to invade your privacy without prior notice of my arrival; but this had to be done in person." He said, just loud enough to be heard by the people in the room. I glanced past him for a moment and saw Mike sitting on the staircase. I didn't want him to get involved with what was about to happen. I couldn't be responsible for my little brother getting hurt.

"What's wrong, Ezra?" My mother quietly asked as she adjusted her hair back behind her ear. Everyone has their own nervous tick; and that just happened to be my mother's. It felt normal to be in an environment where Ezra's name wasn't Mr. Fitz or Professor Fitz. Normalcy, however, was a very new thing to me.

"I have...we have...been meaning to tell you this...for months, actually. And we figured that it needed to be said now or never." He replied, motioning towards me. I think he was silently preparing for a beating after he said what he was about to say, and I honestly don't blame him.

We were planning on telling just my mom, as I hadn't seen or heard from my dad in over a month. Ezra knew what my father was capable of, especially after the hospital incident. My dad was extremely scary when he was angry or in an irascible mood. Ezra, my mom and I knew this first hand. There was an even more intense silence that followed his statement as my parents waited for his supposed life-changing news to break the silence and fill the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, Aria and I have been seeing each other...socially, romantically or whatever you'd like to call it...since Labor Day last summer." He said, very slowly and very cautiously before ending his monologue with a bang. "I am **in love** with your daughter. I love Aria."

As he finished saying this, my heart skipped a beat or two. I never knew how that phrase would've sounded if it were real and he actually meant it.

My mom's mouth gaped in awe at the situation and my father's face was growing redder, telling us that he wasn't just getting angry; he was getting pissed off. I didn't care that much for my father, but I began to grow worried. Not for his sake, but for Ezra's. My mom reached for my father's hand and she stood up, presumably to slap him. But, she didn't; she stormed over to where I was sitting and I instinctively covered my stomach with my arms. I actually think she noticed this this time, but she didn't seem to care.

She began yelling at me because I hadn't told her and that I had been lying these last few months of my life. Usually I would get defensive, but today, I just let her verbal beatings hit me with full force and I remained calm. Then, my dad walked over to Ezra and began raising his voice. He raised his arm, presumably to knock him out; and it was then that I knew I had to do something before I had to call 911.

I stood up, shoved past my mom and ran over to violent huddle in the center of my old living room. Ezra told me to stay out of the violence, as he didn't want me getting hurt. I don't think my father cared so much about me finding a man that actually cared about me, but more about the fact that he just happened to be my former English teacher. Ezra got a swift punch in the jaw by my dad, and I lost it.

I slapped my dad as hard as I could. Then, I felt the same burning feeling in my fact that I had felt that day in the hospital. That's right; my father had just slapped me...again. This time, however, was different. He hit me with such force, that I fell to the ground. Ezra shoved my father off of him and dropped down to the floor with me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Aria, are you okay?" He whispered as he helped me to stand up. As soon as I was up off the ground, I began shouting.

"You have NO RIGHT to do this to us." I yelled at my father. Ezra kept his hand on my shoulder to hold me back from doing anything violent. I sincerely wished that he would let go, even for a moment, so I could punch the man who put my family through hell several times. But, I was also glad that he held me back.

"You're MY daughter! I'm trying to HELP you!" My father screamed back. I was getting angrier, and I couldn't take this anymore.

"Not anymore I'm not! I'm moving out! And there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!" I yelled. I grabbed Ezra's hand and we both began to walk out the door. Then, I stopped when I heard my dad yelling at me again.

"Where the hell will you go? Move in with your boyfriend?" He taunted. I turned around and, my voice hoarse from yelling, said one final thing before walking out.

"No." I began, looking just barely over my shoulder. Then, I turned around and put my left, ringed hand on Ezra's shoulder. "I'm moving away. I'm moving far, far away-with my **husband**. And don't worry; I didn't expect you to walk me down the aisle and ring the wedding bells, anyway."

Then, we were out the door and I slammed the door so hard, my arm hurt after. Ezra turned me towards him and cupped his hands on my face, checking for any cuts or bruises. There was none, maybe a little redness or blood, as he had slapped me with his left hand; but, I unfortunately couldn't say the same for Ezra. His lower lip was cut and bloody.

"Ezra, I am so sorry. If I didn't-"

"Hey, hey. Don't be sorry. As long as you and our baby are okay, I'll be okay. You know I'd do anything for you, Aria." He said, wiping tears from my face. I smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek, as his lip was probably still hurting.

"I know. I just want him to leave us alone. I don't want to bring this baby into the world with Byron still being a threat." I whispered as I rubbed my belly gently. Ezra took my hand in his and looked at me lovingly.

"Aria, your father won't ever be able to hurt you or our child while I'm still breathing. I'll protect you both; I promise." He said, rubbing my back soothingly. He then grinned at me and stroked my cheek with his hand. "C'mon. Let's go _home_."

Just then, I saw Mike jumping over the fence that separated the front and back yards of my family home. He had probably just walked out the back door to say goodbye, but then he hugged me.

"Aria, Ezra, are you both okay? I'm sorry I didn't step in-" He said, his voice wavering, until I cut him off.

"Mike, it's okay. I wouldn't have wanted you to step in, anyway. I need you to stay safe." I replied, ruffling his hair. He smiled and noticed my reddened cheek and Ezra's bloody lip.

"Oh my god. Aria, Dad didn't do that, did he?" He said as he looked back and forth at Ezra and I.

"He did. I'm so sorry, Mike. But I think it'd be best if you stayed at a friend's house tonight. I don't want you to be in any danger, especially when Dad's like this." I replied, beginning to cry. Ezra walked over to me and put his arm around me. He kissed my head and put one hand on my belly.

"Aria, I'm not going to let you and Ezra move away without at least saying goodbye. And, as much as I don't want you to go, I know this is the right decision for you to make. So, helping you with the boxes is the best thing for me to do. Plus, the longer I'm away from home, the better." He said, smiling. Ezra thanked him for offering to help, and hugged him.

Ezra then helped me into the car and Mike got in the back seat once again. We drove to the apartment and began moving boxes into the small trailer which sat outside the building.

* * *

Soon, Ezra had helped Mike to put the last of the boxes into the trailer and we were saying goodbye. I hugged my little brother and began crying. I missed him so much already. Unlike the girls, I couldn't see Mike unless he came to me, as I wouldn't be seen at my old home for anything.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll see you soon." He whispered to me, hugging me back. I let go of him and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It's just-you're the only member of my family that's actually been there for me." I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Anything for my sister. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

And with that, I walked away and sat in the car. I was crying even more now, especially after saying goodbye to the only member of my family who had stayed by me and helped me through this bittersweet time of my life. I was so glad to get away from them; especially my dad. I was excited to spend the rest of my life with the man who loved me and I knew would take care of me and our baby. I looked down and put my hands on my stomach, and I felt my little bump that I could just barely see through my jacket. I wasn't just excited anymore-I was completely ecstatic. I had completely forgotten about the numbness in my cheek from getting slapped-and in that moment, that was all I wanted. To forget this and remember that I will have something else in a couple blinks of an eye.

Ezra walked over to Mike who was now standing against the wall of Ezra's old apartment building and put his hand on his shoulder. They hugged and Ezra gave Mike the address of our new house.

"Thank you so much for everything, Mike. You were there for Aria when I couldn't be and I can't thank you enough for all your help. You're a great kid." Ezra said as he handed Mike a piece of paper containing all our necessary contact information, as Ezra and I had both changed our cell phone numbers.

"Anything for my family. Aria's lucky to have you, Ezra. Take care of her, okay?" He replied, smiling.

"Of course, Mike. We'll call you if we have any news about the baby." Ezra said as he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks, man. Take care." Mike replied as he headed over to the bus stop. I take it he was staying with a lacrosse buddy of his for the night, as the Montgomery household was probably a huge bundle of rage and disappointment.

As we drove away, I heard Mike yelling something.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz!" He yelled as he got on the bus. I laughed as I heard this and Ezra was now laughing as well.

I also heard Mike snickering, and I began to wonder what he had done. Then, I heard some metal cans clanking on the asphalt below the car and I realized what he had done. Hanna, Spencer, Emily and he had apparently painted the back of his car with an iconic "Just Married!" and attached some tin cans on strings. I told Ezra and he laughed and told me that I had the best friends.

On the drive to our new home, Ezra told me that he had called his little brother, Wesley, to help with the move because I could not move anything heavy, given my petite stature and pregnancy. I was extremely excited to meet him, as Ezra has told me many wonderful things about his younger brother.

"Have you told Wes about us yet?" I asked as I moved my hand down his face. He wasn't exactly fond of me doing that-and that's exactly why I kept on doing it.

"I don't believe so." He replied. "But, he probably suspected something when I told him I was moving from my no-bedroom apartment to a three-bedroom starter house."

I kept on asking him if his lip still hurt, and he always promptly replied that he was fine. I told him that I was going to treat him like a wounded baby squirrel until he admitted to being in pain, and this made him laugh. Spencer liked to tease me when I treated him like that; always saying that whenever I treated Ezra like a wounded baby squirrel, I was "taking away his nuts". I would laugh and tease her back about Toby. That's why we were friends. Well, that and Alison. Ezra held my hand and asked me if I was in any pain, and this confused me a bit.

"What do you mean, Ez? You're the one who got punched in the lip. The stinging in my face went away a half hour ago." I replied.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm more worried about you. You just had to witness that, and I don't want you to be in any emotional pain." He said as he moved his hand from my grasp to my belly. "Stress isn't good for you or the baby."

How in the world did I get so lucky? I thought that being Ezra Fitz's girlfriend was a blessing enough, but now I'm married to this wonderful man. He is so selfless; and he always makes sure that I'm okay. God, I love him so much.

"So," He said, starting a conversation,"if you had to choose, which would you prefer? A boy or girl?"

"I just want a healthy, happy baby;" I began,"but if I had to choose, I'd probably want to have a girl. And that's only because I've always wanted a daughter to pass Pigtunia down to; but otherwise, I'm unbiased."

"I agree." He replied, laughing. "And if I had to choose, I have always wanted to have a baby girl. But, healthy trumps gender. Speaking of which, when do we get to go in for the big gender reveal?"

"That would be in about two weeks. I'm so excited!" I squealed.

"Me too, babe." He added, kissing me on the lips.

"Didn't that hurt?" I asked after we broke our kiss.

"I can handle it." He replied with a smile as he fixed a loose strand of hair on my head behind my ear.

Soon, we were pulling into a small neighborhood in which our new house was located. I was actually happy, seeing as the drive took only forty minutes. I mean, Rosewood was small, but I never expected the neighboring town to be located so close. The only problem with this short commute was that my parents were still a short distance from us...and this idea scared me. Either way, being even forty minutes away from that house was fantastic. Good riddance.

When we pulled into our driveway, Wesley's car was already parked and he was waiting on the doorstep. Ezra hopped out of the car and helped me out as well. Ezra greeted his little brother and then Wes saw me.

"And who's this?" He asked Ezra, looking past him and at me. I smiled and so did he.

"Wes, this is Aria." He replied, wrapping his arm around my waist. I waved at Wesley, who was now smiling.

"The girlfriend?" He asked with a smile. That's just wonderful. We had to break more news to yet another person today. I didn't mind, though. Wes seemed nice.

"No, Wes." Ezra replied. "Aria and I actually just eloped."

As he said this, Wes grew pale. I don't think he expected his older brother to get married on such short notice. Honestly, I think Mike thought the same thing.

"Wow. And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" He teased.

"Because wherever you go, our mom-zilla follows. Sorry, Wes. We can give you pictures, though." Ezra replied, jokingly punching his little brother on the shoulder.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Aria." Wes said as he shook my hand. I began moving my hand over my slightly protruding stomach out of habit and I think he noticed both my action and my small baby bump, as he eyed Ezra with a look of concern on his face. I had, however, expected that from him.

Then, I began to help Ezra and Wes with some of the lighter boxes.

* * *

As I stepped outside to grab the last of the small boxes about an hour later, I heard five familiar voices calling to me from a car. I turned around and saw Toby's car parked across the street with Hanna, Caleb and Emily sitting in the back seat and Spencer up front. I smiled and waved at them, and Hanna, Spencer and Emily got out of the car and ran over to me. A look of concern came across my face and my heartbeat increased. What was wrong?

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" I said, calling out to them as I crossed the street to meet them halfway. They stopped running and caught their breath.

"Aria, your mom called all of us wondering where you were. Mike gave us the address and we drove down here as fast as we could. What the hell did you and Ezra do? Your parents sounded furious." Hanna said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god. Why's your cheek so red?" Spencer asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"That would be the wrath of Byron Montgomery. Why else would I not want to come home? Also, if you could please keep Ezra's and my address a secret for awhile, that'd be great." I replied. Just then, Ezra walked outside and ran over to greet my friends.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried tone of voice as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh my god. Did he do that, too?" Emily asked as she pointed at Ezra's cut lip. I slowly nodded and grabbed Ezra's hand.

"How much do they know?" Hanna asked.

"Too much. But, Ezra and I have decided that we'll tell them the rest when we find out whether Baby Fitz is a boy or girl." I replied as Ezra kissed my head.

"Baby Fitz? That's catchy." Emily said, giggling. We both nodded and laughed as well. Then, Hanna's phone buzzed and she groaned.

"That's my mom. She wants to know if we found you because your mother has been calling everyone with ties to you." She explained. I asked her to keep this a secret for just two more weeks. Then, she could visit whenever. She agreed and hugged me goodbye. Ezra and I waved and walked back inside.

The house was still half in boxes, but it still felt like more of a home than I ever had expected. Wesley had left and Ezra and I were alone in our own house. It felt good; being able to live in peace with the man I loved. Emily had texted me the pictures she took at Ezra's and my wedding, and we were sitting on the couch in our living room looking at them.

Then, we began to kiss. And then that kiss turned into something more. And soon, we were in bed covered in blankets, our clothes sprawled across the floor...

"Welcome home." He whispered as he pulled me in closer to him on the bed. I snuggled up close to my husband and we fell asleep, my hand on his bare chest and his on my stomach.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm insanely sorry for taking so long to write and publish chapter sixteen. Honestly, it was very exhausting writing this, as I like to try and feel the emotions of my characters and/or the ones I happen to be working with. And for this particular chapter, those emotions were betrayal, deceit, sadness, depression, loneliness, abandonment AND ecstasy; so basically, I had my work cut out for me ;) But, it's totally worth it! Anything for a good plot, am I right:)**

 **Will the newlyweds be able to finally live in harmony? Or will Byron Montgomery completely wreck their lives? Will Ella come around? What about Ezra's family? Find out SOON!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Delaney R. L.**


	17. The News of a Lifetime

_Two weeks later..._

As Ezra and I drove down to the Rosewood hospital, our phones were constantly beeping with people we knew asking the gender of the baby. We decided about twenty minutes into the drive to shut off our phones and discuss potential baby names and middle names.

"So," Ezra began, trying to remember what names we chose for each gender,"if we have a girl, what will her middle name be?"

"Maybe Ella. Wait-not Ella. I was thinking Allyson. It would mean a lot to my friends." I replied, holding his hand. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I love that idea, babe." He said, kissing me on the forehead. "Your friends would probably really like that."

"Yeah," I said,"I think they would. And for a boy?"

"Mike." We both said in unison. We laughed at ourselves and he held my hand. We sat there in silence for thirty seconds before I excitedly spoke.

"Oh my god..." I whispered as I held my hand over my belly.

"Aria, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked, worriedly. I kept my hand lightly on my stomach and smiled.

"Everything's great. I swear I just felt the baby kick!" I replied, growing even more excited. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to have my baby in my arms. Why can't this pregnancy thing go any faster?! He quickly put his hand where mine was and waited for a moment. He felt something, too.

"Oh my god. That's...incredible..." He exclaimed, smiling. There were now some tears growing in his eyes. I wiped the tears from under his eyes and he chuckled.

My baby bump was now larger than it was when we moved into our current house, and it was obvious that I was pregnant. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I were planning on going shopping in Rosewood together for the first time in two months, therefore making it quite clear that I wasn't hiding from anyone anymore. Even if that were true, god forbid my mother or father happened to be shopping there at the same time. I figured that I would cross that bridge when or if I came to it.

Soon, we were at the clinic and Ezra parked the car. We both stepped out of the car and began crossing the street. Because Rosewood was an incredibly small town, I knew practically everyone there, so I was nervous about anyone seeing me as I crossed the street with Ezra holding my hand. Not because it was odd being there with Ezra, but because I was afraid of someone telling my parents.

Ezra opened the door for me and we took a seat in two chairs near the entrance of the office. Olivia was working at the front desk, but she quickly dropped everything when she saw that I was there. I finally was able to shake the feeling of being the odd one in the room, as I was there with my husband, like most of the other women in the room. She hurried over to us and hugged me tightly.

"It's so great to see you two again!" Olivia exclaimed as she shook Ezra's hand. She looked down at my baby bump and smiled.

"Did you tell anyone yet?" She asked, grinning.

"Yeah. My friends took it well." I replied, putting my hands on my stomach.

"And your parents?" She asked.

"That's a battle for another day." Ezra responded for me. "They didn't take the news of our relationship as well as we had originally hoped." He pointed towards the scar on his lower lip. Olivia gasped and apologized for asking.

"It's okay. I'm just glad they can't get to us anymore. Ez and I actually just got married and moved away." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. She beamed when she heard this and congratulated us on our marriage.

Then, I heard my name being called on the overhead speaker and I stood up. I hugged her and she wished us good luck.

We both walked back into Dr. Murphy's office. He was sitting at his desk and when he heard the door open, he immediately stood up and greeted us. He figured that we didn't want to wait any longer to find out if our baby was a he or she, so he asked me to lay down almost immediately. I did so, and Ezra stood beside me and we held hands as we waited for the news.

As soon as the ultrasound began, Dr. Murphy turned the computer monitor towards me so we could see the movements of the baby.

"So, you're at about eighteen weeks, so you should be feeling the baby moving around and kicking." He said as he moved the cold wand around on my stomach.

"Yeah," I began,"Ezra and I have both felt that."

"Good." He replied. He stopped moving the wand as he found a good angle to look at. He smiled and pointed at a specific region of the ultrasound picture.

"Now," He began,"if you look here, there are the arms and the legs." He paused to zoom in on the screen to show another region of the picture. Ezra and I were growing even more anxious by the minute and couldn't wait to find out the gender of our unborn baby. We waited for about thirty seconds as he examined the screen. He took off his glasses and looked at us with a smile.

"It's a girl."

Ezra and I immediately hugged each other and kissed. We had both wanted a daughter and now, in just a few months time, we would have our precious baby girl in our arms. I pulled my shirt back down over my stomach and stood up. Ezra and I hugged and kissed again and Dr. Murphy began printing copies of the photograph so we could give them to our friends and relatives. I gratefully took the small folder in my hands and said goodbye to Dr. Murphy. Ezra and I were both on the verge of tears now, and when we walked out into the waiting room, Olivia was waiting for us.

"How'd it go, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz?" She asked, smiling.

"We're having a girl." I replied, smiling. She began to smile and hugged us both. She wished us well and we left. As we crossed the street back to our car, I almost began to cry as we looked at one of the pictures. We sat in the car and began calling our relatives and friends.

Ezra called his brother first, as he was the only member of his family that knew about our current situation at the moment. As the phone rang, I could tell that Ezra was beaming with happiness at the fact that he could now tell his brother the news of a lifetime.

"Hello?" Wes said through the phone.

"Wes if you're at work, I can call you later." Ezra replied, a boyish smile sitting across his face.

"I am. But this had better be good. What's up?"

"We have some news." Ezra said vaguely into the phone.

"What kind of news?" I heard Wes reply. He was probably getting nervous.

"Aria and I just found out that we're going to have a girl." Ezra beamed. I held his hand and he smiled.

"I'm going to have a niece?! Oh my god; that's amazing!" He yelled happily. Ezra and I laughed at his sudden burst of excitement and he apparently heard our snickers.

"Do you guys have a name?" He asked.

"Seraphina. Seraphina Allyson Fitz." Ezra replied.

"Can I tell Mom?" Wes asked. Ezra's face suddenly took on a more nervous look and he stopped talking to think.

"I'll think about it. Wes, you know how much I despise her." Ezra softly responded. He sounded very irascible, so I think Wes took this as his cue to hang up. He said goodbye and congratulations before hanging up the phone, and Ezra set his phone down after the call had ended.

"When do I get to meet your mother? I want Seraphina to have at least one grandma who likes the idea of her existence." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Well, she'll be in town in September. I gotta warn you though, babe; she's not the sweetest woman. But, I think she'll warm up to the idea of having a granddaughter. After Maggie and Malcolm, though, anything's possible." He replied.

"I'm sure she's wonderful. I can't wait to meet her." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

Then, it was my turn to call my little brother. As the phone rang, I waited for Mike to pick up. When he did, I could tell he was hanging out with his friends.

"Aria? Is everything okay?" He asked, shouting at his friends to quiet down.

"Mike, I can call you later if you're with friends." I replied.

"No, it's okay. I'm just hanging out with the lacrosse team. What's up? Do you have any news?"

"Yeah, we do." I began."Mike, Ezra and I are going to have a baby girl."

"Holy crap! I'm gonna have a niece?!" He replied, barely remembering to whisper. I really didn't care at this point, though. Mike was my brother, and I trusted him completely. It was cute to see the similarities between Wesley and Mike, though.

"Yeah! We've decided on a name, too." I squealed into the phone.

"What is it?" He asked, obviously covering the phone so he could quiet his friends down.

"Seraphina." I began."Seraphina Allyson Fitz."

"That's so cool! When are you going to tell Mom?" He asked. I knew this question was coming, but I still had yet to find an answer for it.

"Hopefully before I go into labor." I replied, laughing. I heard a crash in the background and Mike told me he had to go. He congratulated me on the news and hung up the phone.

We were still parked in the parking lot of the hospital, so when I hung up, Ezra and I could talk about who to tell next. We agreed on walking into the mall to meet the girls together, as it would be nice to tell them the good news as a couple. We did not, however, know how to tell my mother.

"What if we gave her a letter with some pictures?" Ezra suggested. "Have one of our wedding, one of Seraphina and one of your baby bump. That way we wouldn't actually have to tell her anything. But, it's your decision, Aria."

"No, Ezra, that's a great idea! Let's do it!" I exclaimed. We kissed again and soon, we pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

As Ezra and I walked into the small Rosewood mall, I got the weirdest looks from just about everyone who knew me. I mean, I get it. I disappear for almost a month and I come back with my husband's arm around my shoulders and a baby bump. I expected people to stare.

I finally saw the girls by a small boutique, and grabbed Ezra's hand and ran over to them. They all greeted me with a hug and waited for me to tell them the news about Ezra's and my baby.

"So," Hanna began,"pink or blue? I need to know, because we're going shopping."

"Pink. And lots of it. It's a girl!" I squealed. My friends began to get excited and started asking me a thousand questions.

"Really?! Oh my god, I am SO going to spoil her! Ah! I'm so excited!" Hanna exclaimed, holding my hand in hers.

"Guys," Spencer began with a chuckle,"Hanna's excited."

"So I see." I replied as Ezra and I laughed.

"What name did you guys agree on?" Emily asked as she helped contain Hanna's urge to jump up and down vivaciously.

"Seraphina Allyson Fitz." Ezra said, smiling and kissing me on the head. When I said this, Emily's face lit up. She obviously liked the name.

"Alison would like that." Spencer said. I hugged her, as Spencer was still having a hard time hearing Alison's name without crying. This still surprised me, as the DiLaurentis family and the Hastings family weren't the closest of friends. Nonetheless, Spence loved Ali, and Ali loved Spence.

"Yeah," I replied,"I think she would."

"Can I call her Sera?" Hanna asked, grabbing my hand.

"Sure! That's actually pretty adorable." I replied, hugging her.

I smiled and leaned my head on Ezra's chest. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and gently rubbed my upper arm. I smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss me on my lips.

"You two are, like, the cutest couple ever." Hanna said, feigning jealousy and chuckling. "Caleb seriously needs to up his game."

Ezra and I smiled at her and I snuggled closer to him. Then, I heard a horrifyingly familiar voice behind me.

"Aria?" I heard Ashley Marin (Hanna's mother) ask."Aria Montgomery, your mother has been looking everywhere for you!"

I turned around to face her and crossed my arms over my stomach. She looked at me with utter astonishment as she tried to figure out why I had left my house. Apparently, she had yet to realize that I was pregnant.

"Actually Mrs. Marin, I'm no longer a Montgomery." I said, making Ezra turn around to face Hanna's mother as well. He smiled at her, but she kept a stern look on her face. I reached over to hold Ezra's hand and looked back at her. "It's Aria Fitz now."

She was obviously shocked and just looked at me for what seemed like forever.

"And you just let your best friend do this?!" Mrs. Marin asked as she looked past us at her daughter, Hanna.

"Mom, I'm happy for Aria. Ezra loves her and her house isn't safe anymore." Hanna replied as she walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"So now you can all just call your teacher by his first name?" She asked, her voice wavering with shock and anger.

Hanna shrugged and I could tell that Mrs. Marin wanted to drag me back to my old house by my ear. But, when she looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes as I gripped Ezra's hand, her mood changed. She recognized the desperation in my expression and softened hers as well.

"Why isn't your house safe anymore, Aria?" She asked, changing her tone of voice to something more assuaging. I began to tear up, and Ezra pulled me in closer to him. She stood there waiting for me to speak. Finally, I found the courage to do so.

"Mrs. Marin, I was in a car accident a couple weeks ago." I replied, trying to hold myself together.

"Yes, I know. Hanna told me. What does that have to do with your family?" She asked once again. Apparently Hanna hadn't told her what I had told her. I was both thankful and confused.

"My-my dad was the man behind the wheel of the oncoming car. He hit me with his car...on purpose. Ezra and I were so worried when I was in the hospital because I'm-" I paused to choke back tears. Mrs. Marin placed her hand on my shoulder and leaned in to listen closer to what I had to say.

"Aria, what are you? What in the world were you and Mr. - Ezra so worried about?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant. With a baby girl. Please don't tell my parents; they'll never forgive me. Especially after the last time I saw them." I whispered hastily. She backed away slowly and Hanna decided to take her mother outside and explain the rest of the story to her there. Emily and Spencer pulled me into a hug and I immediately felt better.

"Cronut?" Emily asked when she let go of me. She pulled one of those donut/croissant hybrids out of a bag and extended her arm out to me.

"Of course I'll take a cronut." I replied, taking her up on her offer. She began laughing and Ezra pulled me in tight for a hug. I began eating like my life depended on it, and laughed at myself for doing it. I saw Spencer looking at me as I ate one of the most carb-filled delicacies on the planet, and I glared back at her.

"Don't judge me." I said in between bites of my cronut. This remark made Spencer laugh, and Spencer laughing made Emily begin chuckling. Ezra looked down at me and wiped some of the frosting from my lower lip.

"This is one of the many reasons I married you." He said, kissing me.

"Okay, lovebirds. I see Hanna walking through the doors...without her mom." Emily said, making me grow nervous again. This feeling was, however, gone when I heard what Hanna had to say.

"Han, what did your mom say? Is she gonna tell my mom?" I asked in a hushed voice to a very exhausted Hanna, who had just retold the story she had watched me live these last few months. "Wait, I don't wanna know. She's probably just glad it isn't you who's knocked up."

"Aria, chill. Your raging hormones are starting to make you look like Spencer did in Radley." She replied as Spencer gave her a very dirty look after her comment. To Spencer, Radley Sanitarium was like Lord Voldemort: out of sight, out of speech, out of mind. "Sorry, Spence."

"My mom's cool. She won't say a word." She added, holding a fistful of cash in one hand and grabbing my hand with the other. "Now, let's go find some baby stuff…for Sera."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello! I'm so sorry; I literally feel like the worst writer in the world right now...I'm so sorry I haven't published in so long. It's been a hectic couple of weeks and my family has probably forgotten that I'm not just a pile of rocks they can just yell at and that I have actual feelings. Oh, well. One battle at a time, right? Sorry for venting; this entire month has just been absolutely hellacious.**

 **In other news, I'm so hyped for tomorrow's episode of Pretty Little Liars! I have a sneaking suspicion that Ezria is gonna get engaged, but all my Twitter followers are probably hating me right now for sharing my opinion about 1,780,500 times :) Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it! I literally had to flip a coin and make a pros and cons list just to figure out the gender of Baby Fitz, and the name choosing process was even more intense...**

 **What will happen to the Montgomery-Fitz family when Aria and Ezra come clean? Will the remainder of Aria's pregnancy go smoothly? Will Byron Montgomery keep his cool during all this? And what the devil is going on with Ezra and his behind-the-scenes double-life sketchiness? Find out SOON!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Delaney R. L.**

* * *

 **Author's Note (UPDATED): Yes, I know I haven't published in a long time. I have made a few changes in my free time, though (still don't have enough time to write full chapters yet...and I am SO, SO sorry!). I changed the Ezria baby's name from the unisex original choice of mine (Emerson) to something more classic-feminine, yet still unique (Seraphina).I hope you like it! Feel free to message me any time, and I PROMISE I'm working on chapter 20...slowly but surely. Thanks a bunch! God bless!**

 **\- D.**


	18. Spilling the Beans

Awhile later, Ezra and I were at home printing out pictures of our wedding and the pictures that Emily had taken for an at-home photo shoot. These pictures consisted mostly of my baby bump and Ezra and I with something pink or baby girl-related. We got one of Seraphina's ultrasound pictures and I wrote her full name on the back. Then, slipped the photos into a folder which would be delivered to my old house.

I was nervous about going over to the house to deliver it because once it was out of my hands, our secret wouldn't be a secret anymore. I told Ezra that if my father was home, I would only leave it under the door. I hardly knew my father as my dad anymore. To me, he was Byron Montgomery. Nothing more, nothing less. If my mom was the only one in the house, however, I would give it to her myself.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me as I grabbed my purse and sweater, kissing me on my head. I leaned my head upwards and kissed him on the lips. We we finally broke our lip lock, I smiled at him.

"I'm sure. My mom needs to know that we're okay. Unlike Byron, my mom will hopefully be able to still love me after I give her this." I replied, holding onto the folder of pictures. He hugged me again and I held on to him tightly.

"I'm positive she will. Your mother loves you." He said, kissing me and putting his hands on my stomach.

"I hope you're right. But, it won't matter if she's able to love me again or not. I'm more worried about Sera coming into the world without a loving grandmother or grandfather." I replied, putting my smaller hands over his, which still rested on my small baby bump.

"She will always love you, Aria. And as for Sera, she will always have you and me and her three really loving illegitimate aunts." He reassured me, kissing me again.

"You're right, Ez. Let's go." I replied, holding his hand. We locked up the house and got in the car. Soon, we were passing the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign and even closer to bringing this web of lies down with nothing more than a single truth which was, in my life, very uncommon. That was about to change, though. I was sure of that.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ezra and I were standing on the doorstep of my old family home and were about to knock on the door. My dad's car wasn't there, so he was probably out doing something. I clutched the folder with the pictures in it tightly and Ezra put his arm around my shoulders and held me tight.

I raised my fist to knock, but I couldn't do it. I kept on trying, but to no avail. I wanted to break down crying, but I knew I had to see my mom. Just this once; even if it was for the last time. As I rested one of my small hands on the top of the bulge in my stomach, Ezra reassured me and I knocked twice on the mahogany door. I let go of Ezra's hand as I heard my mother's footsteps running across the floor to the door, almost like she was hoping that I would be there or at least someone with information about where I was.

I heard the lock click open and the doorknob beginning to turn, and I held my breath and prepared for the verbal beating of a lifetime. As the door opened, however, I did not feel any pain or anger. What I felt was a soft, silk blouse rubbing on my exposed arms and the sweet smell of my mother's hair product as she pulled me into a hug, which was the last thing I had expected her to do.

"Aria, I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said-"

"Mom, it's okay. Ezra and I have been fine." I replied, looking at her and smiling. She was crying now, and I really had to try to hold back my tears.

"I'm glad." She said, smiling. "Ezra, I want you to know that I am so sorry about what I said."

"Mrs. Montgomery, I want you to know that no apology is necessary. It was my fault for springing information like that on you." He replied, putting his hand on my shoulder.

After Ezra said this, my mom cocked her head slightly to the right like she usually does when she's confused. She looked down at my hand, which happened to be resting on my belly, and then back up at me with her left eyebrow raised.

"There's something different about you; I can feel it. Aria, I know you might not be too thrilled with me right now, but I know when you're hiding something from me." She said in a not so subtle attempt to draw a confession out of me. Luckily for her, an answer was coming her way very soon.

"There actually is something I- we -need to tell you. We came back to give you this. Mom, you deserve answers; and this'll give them to you." I said, handing her the folder. Ezra held my hand tightly and we both held our breaths as she looked at me and opened the folder.

She looked at the one of our wedding, and gasped as she realized she had seen this scene before. In this picture, Ezra and I looked like the happiest couple alive, and we were. In fact, we still are and we always will be. He was holding me bridal style on the steps leading up to the church. He was holding me close and I was laughing and crying all at once in that moment as we shared a passionate kiss.

I looked up at Ezra, and I could practically see the beads of sweat on his brow. I raised my hand to his face and softly stroked his cheek. He smiled and put his larger hand on mine.

"Aria, that was you? At that wedding I saw in town?" She asked, in between gasps. I nodded and held Ezra's hand even tighter. We waited for her to flip to the next photo, and when she did, I was convinced that she'd slam the door in my face.

Instead, she covered her mouth in shock with her hand as she looked at one of the pictures Emily had taken of my baby bump. Ezra and I were still holding our breaths as she carefully flipped to the next photo: Sera's ultrasound picture. She flipped it over and read the name on the back of the photo. I gently rubbed my belly out of nervousness and I laid my other hand on the slope of my protruding abdomen once again. As I looked at her, I saw a single tear slide dolefully down her right cheek.

"Mom, I don't expect you to be okay with this. I don't expect you to ever be happy for me. If you want us to leave and never come back, I understand." I said, letting a few tears slide down my cheeks. Ezra hugged me and wrapped his arms under my own so that they rested on my belly. I smiled weakly before continuing.

"We're pregnant." I said as Ezra placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

After a whole minute of absolute silence, my mother finally spoke again. When she did, her voice was wavering still; and that was enough to let me know that she was having a very difficult time comprehending this bombshell of a truth.

"You're going to have a baby?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the picture of her unborn granddaughter's ultrasound.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling weakly at my mother who was now breaking down in tears. "A baby girl."

After I said that, she wouldn't even look at me. She didn't understand why I was so afraid to tell her. She didn't understand the fear I had of her not being able to love me again. I didn't expect her to understand anything at this point. What I wanted her to know was that she was going to have a granddaughter in less than five months; and that I didn't want Byron involved with this at all.

She stood there, letting tears stream down her cheeks, for what felt like an eternity. I just wanted to go home with Ezra and forget about ever telling my mom. But, I was in this neck deep now and I couldn't turn back now. I just hoped that she'd break the silence and I wouldn't have to. Thankfully, she did.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She whispered, still looking down at the picture. I was crying now; but I still felt like I could breathe again.

"Honestly, Ezra and I both thought that you and Byron never wanted to see us again. I'm so sorry, Mom." I replied as I looked back at Ezra who was now more nervous than before; if that was even possible.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want to know the truth." She replied, looking down at the picture. She lifted her head slowly and looked at me with pain in her eyes. "How long have you and Ezra known?"

"Three months..." I admitted in a whisper. She closed her eyes and let even more tears fall. After a minute of silence, I finally spoke again.

"I can't tell if you want to hug me...or punch me..." I said slowly.

"Aria-" She began, pausing to wipe the tears from her face. "-I just don't know what to say. But what I really don't understand is why you would keep this from me. I'm your mother; and-"

Then, a look of sheer horror came across my face and I grew pale as I looked just over my mom's shoulder at Byron, who was casually walking down the stairs. I began to panic, and I put my hand over the folder my mom still held, closing it. She looked up at me in shock and I shook my head to keep her from speaking.

"Don't tell him. Please." I whispered as I grabbed Ezra's hand and hurried over to the car. Byron knew that we were there by now, and tried to catch us as we left. I told Ezra to drive, so he slammed his foot on the accelerator and we were on our way back home.

Ella Montgomery's Point of View:

I just stood there in complete and utter shock. What in the world just happened? My only daughter just dropped the world's largest truth bomb on me, and I don't even know what to say. I couldn't believe it; I was going to be a grandmother in less than five months. My little girl was going to have a little girl of her own. I didn't think she was telling the truth at first, but when I saw the look of sheer terror and fear in her eyes as she watched me look at her unborn daughter's ultrasound, I knew at once that she was being entirely truthful. As much as I didn't approve of her scandalous relationship with a former teacher, I was glad that she found someone who legitimately cared about her. Aria Marie Fitz. I never would've guessed that this is where my daughter would be at this point in her life, but she seems happy. They both do. And I guess that that's what really counts.

Then, my husband (whom I was filing for divorce from) walked back into the house after attempting to chase our daughter and Ezra Fitz in order to try and get answers himself. I was going to tell him about Aria and Ezra and the baby-Seraphina, but then I remembered the look of fear and anxiety in both their eyes as they handed over the folder. So, I stuffed the folder into my cardigan quickly and acted as if nothing was wrong. Little did they know, I was totally gonna frame all those photographs once this got cleared up. I might not be completely ecstatic about Seraphina quite yet, but I'm still happy for Aria. And my granddaughter is gonna be spoiled as hell once she gets here.

"My only daughter and her-statutory rapist of a boyfriend are now gone. Gone!" He yelled as he kicked the door with full force. He quickly grabbed his foot in pain as he looked at me, expecting me to say something.

"He's her husband, Byron! She loves him and he loves her! And they're going to-you know what, never mind!" I yelled back, ignoring my potential slip up and grabbing my coat. I was about to walk through the door and leave when I felt him harshly grab my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"He might have married her, but I'm still her father. And if you still cared about her, you'd do something about this." He said, holding onto my wrist until his knuckles began to whiten.

"Mike! Get in the car!" I yelled, grabbing Byron's hand and ripping it off me. I turned to look at him, and who I saw there was not the man I married. "Goodbye, Byron."

And with that, I grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him out the door by his sleeve. We got in the car and began driving. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept driving. Soon, I looked at my son who was clutching a backpack of clothing and broke the silence.

"This is a stupid question; but do you happen to know where-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Mike handed me a piece of paper with my daughter's new address on it. I looked at him with surprise and he just smiled.

"What? Mom, I officiated their marriage. I literally stood in the church with a Bible. You really should've seen me; that suit collar was so horrible. I looked like that therapist you used to send me to. You know the one; he was the old guy who had a bald patch on his head and smelled like a funeral home." He said with a chuckle, replying to the silence that filled the car as I plugged the address into the GPS and began driving in the direction it told me to go.

"You knew? For all this time?" I asked, clutching the steering wheel and looking at him. He shrugged and nodded. Is there anything that my children do tell me these days?

"Sorry, Mom; but even Mrs. Marin knew." He replied, laughing a little. I was beginning to feel really stupid for not figuring all this out sooner or realizing what the signs meant.

"Mom, I would've told you sooner, but I had to respect Aria's and Ezra's decision. And I don't think she didn't tell you because she was afraid of you. I think she didn't tell you because she was afraid of Dad." He added, handing me another picture. "This was the first photo of my niece that Aria gave me."

"How did I not see this coming?" I asked. "I mean, there must've been signs everywhere! God, I feel like the worst mother in the world."

"Ezra and Aria were really good at keeping it a secret. I only found out because she found me drunk and alone at Wright's Playground that one night." He replied, laughing. "She actually almost told you, but you were so drunk, Spencer's family let me stay in the guest room."

"I was not drunk." I replied, trying to defend myself. Honestly, that whole night was a blur. "I just had a rough night."

"Yeah, and I get that. But, I think Aria described the smell of your blouse as 'reeking with drunken, passionate tears'." He said, laughing even harder. I hit myself lightly on the side of the head as I realized that I must've been really drunk.

"My god, you're right. I'm sorry, Mike." I replied.

Soon, we were in the neighboring town and heading to the Fitz residence. Mike was giving me step-by-step directions to the house, and when we got there, I was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt for forcing like I forced my own daughter out of Rosewood.

"Aria and Ezra live here?" I asked, obviously shocked. The house was pretty tiny, but it was undeniably gorgeous. I could absolutely see my daughter living here. I just didn't think she'd be living with her old English teacher.

"It's really nice inside, too." He replied, making me jerk my head around to stare at him. He understood what I was asking and shrugged. "I may or may not have been over a couple times for dinner. What? It's not my fault my brother in law makes a mean chicken pasta."

* * *

Back to Aria's Point of View:

Ezra and I sat inside our house in the living room as he told me a story about how Wesley and he ran away from home with nothing but two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two extra pairs of underwear, laughing at his childhood memory. I had my head on his lap; my shirt was pulled up and he had both of his hands on my stomach. We spent most of our evenings like this; and it was perfect.

"We literally carried two hobo sacks filled with nothing but sandwiches and underpants. Then, the cops found us and we ran for the hills...into our own garden." He said, laughing. I laughed with him and put my hands over his. He smiled and kissed me. He leaned over and kissed my belly as well. He then looked back up at me and I smiled.

"You're going to be the greatest dad in the world." I said, ruffling his deep mocha colored hair and he grinned at me.

"Our little Sera is going to be luckiest girl in the world. She's going to have a wonderful mom and dad that love her so much." He replied, pulling me in closer to his bare chest.

"And her three loving illegitimate aunts." I added, laughing. I gladly snuggled up close and we both closed our eyes.

About ten minutes later, Ezra and I were awoken by a knock on our front door. We both jolted awake and he put on his shirt as he walked to the door. I laid there, snuggled up with a blanket and pillow. Honestly, I was expecting Spencer, Emily, Hanna or all three to show up, as they're three of the people I had given my new address to. When he opened the door, however, I was completely shocked to see who I saw.

"Mrs. Montgomery. And Mike. What a lovely surprise." He said, trying to act normal as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. I sat up on the couch and looked at my mother and my little brother who stood just outside the door.

"Mom?" I asked, standing up. I walked over to the door and stood next to Ezra. "Why are you-how did you find us?"

"I gave her the address." Mike replied. I just looked at him. He probably thought I hated him, but it was quite the opposite. I loved him even more for bringing my mom here. Hopefully, she could forgive me. As I looked in my mom's eyes, however, I got a completely different vibe. She was scared. I, however, was anything but scared. I didn't have anything to fear; I was in MY house with MY husband. Then, I realized that she wasn't afraid of me. She was afraid of my dad.

"Aria, you were right. Byron is-dangerous." She said, letting a few tears slide down her face. I pained me to see my mother hurting like this, but I was also glad that she had finally realized why I was so scared of my own father.

"Mom, it's alright. You're safe here; with me and Ezra." I replied, pulling her into a hug. I looked at Ezra as I let go of my mom. He knew what I meant, but was already a step ahead of me.

"Babe, I'll get the guest room ready. Can I get you both anything?" He said as he began to walk to the hall closet which held all the linen.

"Ezra, I couldn't let you do that. Mike and I will be fine in a motel." She replied as she put her hand on Mike's shoulder.

"We insist, Mrs. Montgomery. You're my mother in law now. You all are like my first real family and I'd do anything for you-all of you. You're welcome at our home anytime." He said, smiling. I looked back at him and grinned.

"Please, Ezra," She began, wiping tears from her eyes,"call me Ella."

Ezra nodded and Mike left to give him a hand. I stayed with my mom in the living room. I sat her down on the couch and held her hand. She needed to be around the people who loved her and little did she know, Ezra already loved her like a mother.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Whiskey? Absinthe? God knows I won't be drinking anytime soon." I asked her. She shook her head politely and laughed. I smiled back and looked at her. I couldn't believe how much living with Byron had changed her, especially after the incident in the hospital. Her eyes had lost the spark they once had and she hardly smiled genuinely anymore.

When I held her hand in mine, however, the sleeve of her cardigan was perturbed by the sudden movement and my mother's bare wrist was revealed. I looked down at her hand and saw a fresh mark on the skin just below her knuckles, probably indentations made by fingernails. Her wrist looked like someone had handcuffed her, and the subtle redness was the focal point of her hand.

"Mom," I began, holding her wrist up to the light so I could get a closer look at the injury. "did he do this to you?"

"The conversation was heated and we argued. This was just a result of our disagreement." She replied in a harsh whisper.

"Don't defend him! He left a mark on your skin. A mark not caused by love, but by hatred. You can't go back there. I won't let you. And God forbid he hurts Mike. No; you're staying here for awhile." I exclaimed out of shock and ire.

"You're right. You're completely right. But the man who hurt you and Ezra and me is not the man I married, and he is not the man who helped me raise you and your brother. He's not well." She responded trying to hold back tears.

"Mom, I love you too much to let you go back there. You're staying here, and so is Mike. This is not what love looks like." I implied, holding her wrist gently to get my point across. After a moment of silence, my mother finally spoke again; and I knew that she understood where I had been coming from all this time. As she sat there with my in my living room, I noticed something different about her. She had a look of happiness in her eyes, one that I had not seen in awhile. When she smiled, you could practically see the love in her heart spark up like a bonfire.

"Aria, I can't begin to describe how proud I am of you right now in this moment." She said, putting her hand on my face. I smiled and had to hold back tears. My parents always had unique ways of hinting at their love for me. They hardly ever said 'I love you' or even how proud they were. This was the first time I had ever heard her say that she was proud of me; and her words would forever remain in my memory. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I mean, look at you! You look like me when I was pregnant with you." She added after we pulled away from each other. She put her hands on my stomach and smiled. "Aria, I don't care what happens; you will always be my baby girl. And now, my baby girl is going to have her own baby girl."

"Mom-" I managed to squeak out before tears began to fall down my cheeks and we hugged again.

"I can't wait to meet Sera." She whispered as we hugged. I quickly pulled away in surprise and she was now crying.

"Really?" I asked, wiping tears from my own eyes. "Mom, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'm sure she'll be just as smart, beautiful and kindhearted as both you and Ezra are." She said, hugging me again.

* * *

After I got my mother and Mike settled into the guest room, I crawled into bed with Ezra. He was reading Tender is the Night by F. Scott Fitzgerald, one of his personal favorites. Okay, who was I kidding? Ezra loved MOST literature. The only time I've ever seen him hate a book, it was a very passionate hate. He literally threw the book across his old apartment. When Ezra is passionate about his love for something, he's like a dog with a bone. He doesn't let go.

As soon as he saw me, he set his book down and put his arm around me. I laid my hand on his bare chest and rested my head on his arm. He smiled and kissed me.

"How's your mom doing?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"She's better. She told me she can't wait to meet Sera." I replied as I snuggled closer to him. He sat up and propped himself there with his elbow and his eyes held a look that screamed with excitement.

"I'm so glad, babe." He said, smiling. He put his free hand on my belly and I kissed him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked, cupping my face with his hand.

"You tell me that everyday." I replied, putting my hand on his. "And I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"Good," He began,"because I'll never stop saying it. I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra." I replied as I kissed him. He smiled and bent slightly to kiss my stomach.

"And I love you, Sera." He whispered, putting both hands on my stomach. Sera was kicking now and we could occasionally feel her doing so. Ezra felt our daughter's movements and sat up. He had tears in his eyes now, and so did I.

"She already loves you." I said, laughing. Ezra smiled and hugged me tightly. We laid back down and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay. I feel absolutely awful! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I just came out to my family, and their reactions ranged from messy to bad. I know that's not an excuse, but it's been a hell of a week. I didn't know how biphobic my family was until I came out of the closet...**

 **Putting my personal issues aside, this chapter was one of my favorite ones to write, which is one of the reasons why it's so dang long! I felt obligated to make this a good one because of how long it was taking me to get it published, so I really hope you like it! As always, I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **AND THAT PROPOSAL LAST WEEK WAS INCREDIBLE. I THINK THE NEIGHBORS HEARD MY SCREAMS OF JOY. MY BABIES ARE GETTING MARRIED. SHE'S GONNA SAY YES. SHE HAS TO. SH*T'S GONNA HIT THE FAN IF SHE DOESN'T.**

 **In other news, will Ezria finally get their happy ending? Or will other obstacles emerge and ruin their relationship? Will Ella finally escape her doomed marriage with Byron? What's going on with the other ships while Ezria has been center stage? Find out SOON!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Delaney R. L.**


	19. Ali Ali Oxen Free

About two nights after my mom and Mike decided that it was safe to go back to Rosewood, Ezra and I were getting ready for bed. It was about eleven o'clock on a warm, humid night, and we had been watching an old movie on the television in our living room prior to glancing at the clock and realizing how late it was getting.

As I looked over at Ezra, I realized that he had fallen asleep and I was the only one awake in the house. I laughed to myself and wrapped my slender arm around his shoulders and began trying to gently wake him up so we could head to the bedroom and get some much needed rest. As soon as he opened his eyes, I smiled and ran my hand down his stubble covered cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can't make it through Chinatown." I whispered as he slowly began to wake up.

"Hang on," he began, still trying to shake off sleep,"I'll be more charming when I'm fully awake."

"I think you're charming all the time, my handsome husband." I replied in a seductive tone. He smirked back at me and pulled me in closer to his chest.

"Thank you, my beautiful wife." He whispered before kissing me passionately. We both smiled as we broke our intense lip lock. I ran my fingers through his messy hair and he moved closer to me. He looked down at my stomach and grinned again.

"You know," He began,"I sometimes have to sit and think for a minute just to wrap my head around the fact that I'm married to the woman of my dreams."

"I know what you mean. I sometimes can't comprehend that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. And that I'm going to have his baby in a couple months." I replied with a chuckle. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Mmm...okay." He uttered, obviously exhausted. I giggled and he stood up. He took me by the hand and pulled me up off the couch. "What's so funny?"

"You when you're tired. It's actually really hilarious. But to be fair, me when my blood sugar drops is much worse." I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck and him putting his hands on my hips. "Seriously. I look like Spencer does when she hasn't had her coffee yet."

"I bet you don't look that bad. If it's even possible for you to look less than stunning."

"Okay, Mr. Fitz. It's time for bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

As we walked hand in hand to our bedroom, he wrapped his arm around my midsection and kissed me. I kissed him back, and although he was exhausted, he still managed to love me right; and that's something that even my mother now understood, because she had seen us as a couple while she and Mike stayed here. I mean, she teased me about it plenty. But, I knew she was happy for me.

Soon, we were laying in bed and kissing each other good night. And as soon as I turned the lights off, we both fell asleep.

However, at about one o'clock in the morning, I woke up after realizing that Ezra was trying to gently wake me. I turned over to see him with a pen and notepad, frantically writing something down. I smiled and put my hand on his thigh.

"Another late night epiphany?" I asked after he finished writing whatever it was he had come up with in his sleep.

"This one might actually be a good one." He replied, taking my hand in his. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion and he laughed. I sat up and he looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes, making me wonder what the heck was going on inside his head.

"What is it?"

"I mean, I want to write it. But, I need a second voice." He said, making me grow even more curious about what his epiphany that was obviously so important that he had to wake me up was.

"And that means what?"

"Aria, I want to write this book with you. I want to write about us: our love through hardships and arguments. About how important honesty is. And I can't do it without you."

I was shocked. Since when did Ezra Fitz want to write anything other than fabulist material? The last time we had a book discussion, I had to withhold myself from storming out of his apartment. Okay, maybe it was more of an apologetic monologue from him than a discussion. And it wasn't in his apartment. We were in a cabin. Either way, that night has bad connotations for me when it comes to our relationship. But, that's not what matters; what matters is that we managed to make up and forgive each other. We moved past it. And that's when I realized why he wanted to write a book with me.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Spring Break, 2011_**

 _We sat silently in each other's arms on the love seat in his buddy's cabin watching an old Turner Classic movie late one spring night. It was cold outside still, as winter in Pennsylvania had decided to stay for longer than planned, and the fireplace was alive with crackling embers flying from the intense flames._

 _It was so romantic. The entirety of that night was a memory that would stay with me forever, but not in the way I had hoped when my husband announced that we were taking a glamping trip after noticing how I was beginning to grow stir crazy._

 _I rested my head on his chest and tried to keep at least some of my attention on the movie as I listened intently to his rhythmic heart beat, and his arms remained crossed over my stomach. He was already protecting our child, even while trying to resist the temptation of sleep._

 _"I love you." He muttered. His voice was rich with weary and exhaustion, but he didn't care. He still wanted to make sure that I knew that he loved me._

 _"I love you, too." I replied as I turned my chin up slightly to meet his gaze while he looked down at me, the woman he loved with all his heart. "And as much as I'm absolutely loving An Affair to Remember, we should probably try and get some sleep."_

 _"I agree." He yawned, reaching for the television remote to turn the power off. Once he did so, we both stood up and shared a kiss. After we released from each other's tight embrace, he placed another gentle kiss on my forehead and I smiled. "I'm going to lock up outside. I'll meet you in bed."_

 _After I nodded and he stepped out the door, I began to make my way to the queen sized bed in the corner. As I did so, however, a book which had previously sat unperturbed on the coffee table fell to the floor as I brushed by it; and when it fell, it also happened to open._

 _I picked it up and was preparing to put it back on the table when I noticed something about the front translucent page. I flipped past the first four pages of the book all about barbecuing (of all things), and saw something I could never forget._

 _The book was hollowed out; and in the hole carved out of the pages was a packet of papers of what looked to be research or highly detailed information. I set the book down and picked up the incredibly thick packet of papers in my hand before removing the clip which held the pages together. After I set it aside, I read the first page of the manuscript._

 _It seemed pretty innocent at first. A couple notes scrawled onto the paper in Ezra's familiar messy handwriting and a few coffee stains caused by late nights working on this enigma of a secret. But, I recognized a couple of the names he had used._

 _Alison DiLaurentis._

 _Darren Wilden._

 _Jenna Marshall._

 _Melissa Hastings._

 ** _Aria Montgomery._**

 _This wasn't just any book. This was a book about us. My family; my friends. Our secrets._

 _The Jenna Thing._

 _My father's affair._

 ** _Everything._**

 _A million thoughts raced through my mind as I read the first couple sentences of his novel. And then my jaw dropped to the floor in awe. There, on the page, was a shocking twist to the story that is our lives._

 _"Ezra and... **Alison**? What the hell is this? Why would he write this?" I managed to ask myself in a harsh whisper. At this moment, I half expected tears to begin falling down my cheeks; but they didn't. I was too shocked to do anything._

 _The manuscript had obviously been left untouched for awhile, seeing as the dust had collected on the laminated cover of the book. But, that didn't make me any less upset._

 _As the door shut and he walked back into the cabin, he froze as I turned my head to look at him. I set the book down calmly as ever on the coffee table and stared at him emotionlessly. I could practically see his heart sink inside his chest as he realized what I had seen, and although I was pissed as hell at him, it pained me to see that look on his face._

 _Truth be told, I was relieved. That may sound weird, seeing as the situation isn't one that would typically bring relief to a emotional pregnant woman. But, it's true. It definitely could've been worse. Be that as it may, I still felt completely betrayed._

 _"Well, you certainly have a way with words." I said as I traced my finger around the sharp corners of the paper._

 _"Aria, I promise I can explain everything. If you'll listen. I know you're probably mad as hell, and-"_

 _"Mad doesn't even **begin** to describe how I feel about this AND you right now." I sharply replied, cutting him off rudely. Honestly, he deserved that, though. "I can't run very fast, so feel free to use that to your advantage; but you should also know that I took tae kwon do for a year."_

 _"You have three minutes." I added hastily._

 _"I know what you're thinking, but I didn't hurt Alison." He began, approaching me like I was a feral animal or something. That was a smart move, in my opinion; I was mad, and I didn't know what to do._

 _"That's not what I was thinking. I know you didn't hurt her."_

 _"So," He said, exhaling deeply,"you've read it."_

 _"Bits and pieces. A few paragraphs."_

 _"I am so sorry, Aria."_

 _"I know." I replied, deeply emphasizing every word._

 _"Alison and I dated for three months during the summer of '09. When she went missing, I..."_

 _"Felt obligated to find her? We all did."_

 _"After realizing that she might actually be gone, I felt like I needed to solve the case. I needed to assuage the fears the community was holding onto. And that's why I started teaching at Rosewood. I wanted to be the reporter who did anything for the job, and I thought it'd be easy." He explained, a certain agony in his voice. I was tempted to hug him, but I resisted. "But then...you."_

 _"Me? Wasn't I just a character in your novel or a source of information? Wasn't that what all of us were to you?"_

 _"It started out that way. I didn't think I would ever be able to think of anyone in this town as anything but means to an end. Especially after Alison told me about Spencer, Hanna, Emily and-"_

 _"Me? Yeah; I know what she probably said about me. To her, I was the 'fun-sized pixie goth with pink hair and a temper'. What's your point?"_

 _"Everything changed after Homecoming. When I finally realized that I was falling for you. Six months later, when I bought the ring, I had completely forgotten about the book. I knew that Alison had manipulated me into taking her way of thinking and adopting it as my own. I knew that none of you were anything like she said you were. Those stories she told, were twists on the truth. What I believed was merely her truth."_

 _"Alison definitely loved being a fabulist." I added, wiping tears from my own eyes._

 _"When Ali lied, I believed her. When she told me that someone was evil, I stayed away. After I finally came to my senses and broke from her spell, I knew. I knew that I wanted to wake up next to you everyday of my life and start a family with you and love you way longer than anyone else."_

 _"That's strange." I said._

 _"What is? If you need a punching bag, feel free to use me. I deserve more than a few blows to the face after all the lies I told you and your friends and family."_

 _"I don't want to hit you, Ezra. I mean, I probably should, but I won't. I'm actually pretty relieved."_

 _"Okay, if there's one word I didn't think I'd hear from you tonight, it's that one."_

 _"Did Mona offer you a spot on the A-Team? Before they got her?"_

 _"Wait. How did you-"_

 _"Because she offered me the same deal." I huffed, falling back into the couch. "When I began noticing your...sketchiness."_

 _"Huh. And here I was thinking that I was being discreet."_

 _"Ezra, you have a camera in your hallway that beeps every time I walk by. I waved a couple times...as a joke." I replied, snickering to myself._

 _"I forgot about that one. It's always been a little...neurotic."_

 _"Like you?"_

 _"Look, I get it if you're still pissed as hell at me. I can call a cab if you don't want to stay here." He said apologetically._

 _"Just answer one more thing for me. Please." I replied hastily, knowing that I had to ask him this, even though I hated having to._

 _"Anything." He said._

 _"Were you 'A'? Even for a minute, were you 'A'?"_

 _"Aria..."_

 _"Please just answer the question. I need to know."_

 _"No. I mean, I don't think so. I don't think she thought I could do it. As far as I know, I was just the middle man. Mona blackmailed me, and-"_

 _"Oh my god. **You're Boardshorts, aren't you?** " I exclaimed suddenly. He stared at me, obviously startled, and I just stared back._

 _"Yes. Yes, that was me. At least, that was the pseudonym Ali hid me under in her stories. I paid Mona for information, but she said she needed more. So, I did some sleuthing and came across something she wanted. Some medical records for a friend of hers. Then, she let me off the hook. Aria, I know you're pissed at me. I can have someone drive you home if you don't want to stay."_

 _"I'm not too thrilled with you, but I'm not pissed anymore. At least, I don't think I am. And trust me, if there's anything we need to learn how to do before we seal the deal, it's how to deal with bombshells like this one." I replied reassuringly. He smiled and cautiously put his hand on mine._

 _"Aria, Dr. Phil wouldn't even take us on."_

 _"We all have baggage. And I said 'yes' knowing, or at least thinking that I knew, all that would come with marrying you. And I stand by that decision."_

 _"I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?"_

 _"Consider it a favor. When I'm mad, I subconsciously kick in my sleep."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, too. We're okay, aren't we?"_

 _"Always."_

* * *

 ** _(Back to the Present)_**

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Where would we even begin?"

"That night in the cabin. When you first found out about the book."

"Really?"

"I want this to be honest. And I need your help."

"Uh huh."

"So, does that mean you're in?"

"Ezra, I'm totally in. Let's do it!"

He then grinned and kissed me. After making out for awhile, I held his hand in mine and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered with a smile.

"I love you, too." He replied, taking my hand and bringing it over to my slightly showing belly.

"I want our daughter to read the book when we're done and know what real love is." I said as I looked down at both our hands which rested on my stomach. He turned my chin up so I was looking at him and kissed me again.

"And she will. We'll raise her right. She'll know what real honesty and loyalty are, and she'll grow up in a loving home with parents who love her to the moon and back." He assured, his hands cupping my face and his lips close to mine. Those same lips curved into a smile and he placed another gentle kiss on my own lips.

Then, my phone unexpectedly rang; and when I answered it, I became as pale as one would when they had seen a ghost. The voice on the other end was shaking with both fear and anticipation, and it was almost too much to reach back into my memory to find a way to recognize such a long lost feeling. It was the voice of a woman; my age, maybe a bit older. And I recognized it almost immediately.

"Aria?" The woman asked, obviously incredibly nervous. So was I, to be perfectly honest.

"Who-who is this?" I replied, my voice shaking as much as hers.

"You know who I am, Aria. I don't have much time. I need to see you...and the others...now."

"Where are you? Have you called them?" I asked hastily as I recognized the need in her voice.

"New York City, in the Fitzgerald Theatre. I can't call the others; their phones are shut off. Please hurry."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can. Please don't do anything until we get there. Bye."

After I hung up, I was left with the sound of silence and my own labored breathing.

"Aria?" Ezra asked with a tinge of fear lingering in his voice. "Aria, what's wrong?"

"This can't be real." I managed, a flood of thoughts running through my brain. I could barely sit up straight, as I had a headache and my heart ached with want and anxiety.

"Who was that?" He asked, his hand making it's way over to my back and soothingly rubbing it in a circular motion. I stared at him and set my phone down slowly.

"Alison is alive. And she needs us." I said, a look of anticipation taking over my features. His mouth gaped open widely out of shock, which I completely understood.

"What do you mean she's alive? Where is she?"

"She just called me. She's in New York City; at the Fitzgerald Theatre. We have to go." I said as I hopped out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Aria, please wait. I understand why you need to go, but can we please talk about this. If you're going, I'm going with you."

I knew it was pointless to argue with him, so I just nodded. I mean, I understood why he was scared of letting his pregnant wife wander willingly into the Big Apple to track down a friend who was thought to be dead for the past couple years; but I needed to go.

For once in our friendship, Alison DiLaurentis legitimately needed me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, my forgiving and lovely readers...I am so sorry for being M.I.A for so long! It's a long story, so I'll spare you the details. But, I wanted to make this chapter special and set it apart from most of the other chapters in "MC:AEF". I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on both the current flow of events and the flashback included in this chapter.**

 **Just to clarify, the events in the flashback occurred somewhere between chapter 14 and chapter 15. So, Ezria was still engaged; they just hadn't tied the knot yet :)**

 **AND OY VEY! Can you believe last night's episode of Pretty Little Liars?! God, if I had to choose one of the Liars to go completely rogue, I probably would've chosen Spencer! NOT MY BABY HANNA BANANA. And unfortunately for us Ezria fans, Jaria (re: Jason and Aria involved ROMANTICALLY) is on the rise. And I'm not dissing any ships! I think all ships are wonderful sources of comfort, drama and suspense for ALL fans. But, being the hardcore Ezria shipper that I am, I have to side with Ezria on this one ;)**

 **What do you think'll happen next chapter? Okay, it's pretty obvious from the storyline I've chosen to explore, but STILL! Leave your thoughts and opinions in a review, and I'll try and reply and/or grant your wishes as soon as possible (I will take requests for scenes, by the way; I just don't make promises I can't keep...).**

 **Lastly, I am SUPER excited to announce a new fan-fiction I am currently in the process of writing should be out very soon! Yes, it'll be primarily Ezria (with various other couples such as Haleb, Emison and possibly some Wrencer or Spardy). Why? BECAUSE WHY NOT! It's a pretty washed out and overused plot line, but I'm having a blast working on it so far, so who the hell cares! Whoop!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! ILYA!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Delaney R. L.**


	20. Found, but Lost

"Aria," Ezra asked as we climbed the stairs to the old theatre in which Alison DiLaurentis had apparently decided to meet us in,"do you need any help?"

"Ezra, it's seven stairs; not Mount Everest. I'm fine." I snapped, glaring back at him. I sighed and softened my expression. "I'm sorry. This is just a LOT to take in."

"I understand completely. I just don't want you to stress any more than you already are." He said. I ceased walking up the stairs and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and looked back at him.

"You're racking up some serious husband creds right now." I replied softly with a smirk. He chuckled and held my hand as we ascended the stairs to where Alison supposedly was.

As we got to the top of the stairs, I paused. Obviously I wanted to go further, but I just couldn't. I heard footsteps on the next floor, and I began to breathe deeply. Ezra knew what was wrong, and took my hand in his before walking around the corner with me.

We approached the seemingly empty room just past the stairwell, and I saw a young woman sitting on a couch facing away from the open door. I let go of Ezra's hand and began walking forward. He waited in the hall to let me have some time alone with my friend who had apparently gone all Walking Dead. She heard me, and she turned around to face me.

It scared me how much Alison had changed. I mean, I could tell after speaking with her on the phone that she was different; but, it was far less subtle than I would've thought the differences would have been.

Her hair was still curly and loose, per usual, and her makeup was done without fault; but there was something...off about her. Her eyes had lost that bright cerulean spark I had once admired, and they were now a noticeable grey.

I was the first of the four of us to get here, seeing as she called me, and I had to call the others. She smiled at me, and whispered an iconic line that had far more meaning than she probably wished it to when the words fell from her vermillion lips.

"Did you miss me?" She asked.

I was stunned. I honestly was half expecting this meet up to be another trap. But, nonetheless, here she was. In the flesh. And my guess was she'd have something to say to me after we hugged, because she couldn't see my protruding stomach from the angle at which she stood. That didn't really matter to me at this point, though. She was safe, and she was alive.

"Ali...I thought you...we thought you were..." I murmured before tears marked my cheeks in a repetitive pattern.

"I know...and I'm sorry." She replied softly. She sounded wounded. But, her cockiness hadn't left her just yet; I knew that after what she said to me next. "You look different. Hair cut?"

She was obviously hinting at my weight gain. My hips had expanded because of the pregnancy, but Ezra made sure to tell me that I was making room for our little girl, and that I should never have to feel ashamed of my body; he loved me no matter what. Be that as it may, this is Alison we're talking about. She relentlessly called Han "Hefty Hanna" the entirety of her teenage years before she went "missing." And the frilly olive maternity top I was wearing paired with the high-waisted leggings and loose knit cardigan made it quite obvious I had a bun in the oven. She smirked slightly, but I was not amused.

"Irrelevant." I snapped. She looked surprised, but I brushed it off. Apparently being hormonal takes away some of your empathy. I came to my senses shortly after and apologized. "Sorry. This is just a lot to comprehend."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She replied.

Since when did Alison DiLaurentis become a compassionate human being?! Never, that's when. She really had changed. She extended her arms outward, signaling that she wanted to hug me. I caved, and ran straight into her arms. The strange thing was that while I was comforting her, she was actually comforting me. After she broke our embrace, she pulled away and looked at me with a slightly concerned expression.

"Are you..." She said slowly. I knew what she was trying to ask me, and I understood the awkwardness.

"I am." I replied, putting my left hand on my stomach and smiling. "Five and a half months."

"Wow," she began,"after my scare at the Cape, you'd think you'd have known to use protection."

"Whoops." I replied sarcastically. She noticed my wedding ring, and gently grabbed my hand. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Nice bling." She said.

"Yeah. He's good to me." I replied with a smile as I began fiddling with the rings on my finger.

"Who is?" She asked. And I was considered Suzy Clueless?! This girl could not put two and two together!

"Ali, it's called a wedding ring for a reason." I answered. She looked shocked, and I understood why.

"You're married?!"

"Yeah, I am. He proposed after I told him about the baby. But enough about me. The others are on their way, but I have some questions of my own that need answers."

"I know. Just trust me when I say that I need all of you in one place. I have a lot to say, and I probably won't have time to repeat any of it." She replied hastily. After she had calmed down, she smiled and proceeded asking me questions. "If I may ask, who is your husband? Is he the baby daddy?"

"Yes, Ali, he's the baby daddy. And the baby daddy just happens to be right outside. It was hard enough to convince him to let his pregnant wife wander into the city, let alone going by myself. I might be carrying the baby for now, but he's planning to carry her right through college." I answered.

"Her?" Ali asked, grinning. I nodded. "Have you and Mister Mystery chosen a name yet?"

"Yeah, actually." I replied. "We chose the name Seraphina."

"It's cute. I like it."

"Thanks. But, I think you'll like her middle name even more." I said with a smile.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Allyson." I answered while gently rubbing my belly. "With a 'y.'"

"Wow." She whispered with a small chuckle. She took my hand in hers and I smiled. "Thank you, Aria. Not just for the name; but for everything."

"You're welcome, Ali. You know I'd do anything for you."

She just nodded.

"Can I meet him?" She asked. "The baby daddy."

She was truly clueless, wasn't she?

"Turns out that you already have." I replied. Just then, Ezra walked through the doorway and into the room. He didn't notice Alison at first, as he was preoccupied with checking his text messages.

"Ar, Spencer just left a voicemail. She and Hanna are on their way. Emily insisted on driving herself. Why didn't she just call-"

Alison had grown pale, and I just smiled. I returned my eyes to Ali before speaking again, a slight confidence surged through my voice.

"Ali, you know Ezra Fitz."

Ali gulped softly before finding her voice again.

"Ezra. It's, uh...it's nice to see you again..."

I could see it in his eyes. All the flashbacks of when he and Alison were what used to be called an item were flooding back into his memory. After I found out about the book, I practically forced him to recount every single memory he had of their relationship. By the end of his reminiscing he had shed a few tears; not from leaving Ali, but from almost losing me because he lost Ali.

He was speechless, and that was understandable. So, he just nodded at her.

"Are the girls on their way? I don't know how much longer I have..." She panicked, her voice breaking slightly.

"They're on their way. Ali, I'm gonna make this as clear as I can: I'm not gonna let you run off again. Mona's in Radley. You're safe." I replied harshly.

"When have I ever been safe? In case you didn't know, I am constantly in danger."

"AND in case you didn't know, you constantly being in danger has put us all constantly in danger. All of us." I yelled. My voice was now cold; numb. But, still I went on. "Don't underestimate me, Ali. I have this crazy pregnancy strength now, and I can easily barricade a door."

"Fine." She replied. "But, don't say I didn't warn you about being in danger."

* * *

The sirens blared. People gasped in shock. A few onlookers had to turn away from the sight. My friends were silent, they had yet to find the strength to speak after what they had just seen unfold in front of their very eyes. I, however, was completely and utterly hysterical.

As they wheeled him into the ambulance, I broke down completely. Emily held me close, Spencer held my hand and Hanna helped them both to hold me back from running after the paramedics. Ali stood on a balcony above us, watching in shock as she realized that that could've very well been her on that stretcher and not him.

"Let me go, goddamn it! Let. Me. GO." I yelled as I struggled against them. I could barely see through my tears, and it didn't help wiping them away, as more would just begin falling if I did.

"If they think you have any remote involvement in this, Aria, you'll be the first one they question at the police station." Spencer whispered. I stopped trying to break through the barricade my friends had formed with their arms and stared at her angrily.

"Do you really think I give a RAT'S ASS about that right now?! My HUSBAND was just shot, for God's sake! He was shot trying to protect us!" I argued before my hormones, fear and despair threw me back into hysterics again. I began crying again, and Hanna was the first to embrace me. She held me there and lent me her shoulder to cry on. She didn't even care that I was probably hurting her by clinging to her so closely.

"Spencer's right, Aria. We'll find out where they're taking him, and I promise we'll get you there. Ezra's a fighter; he'll pull through." Emily said, placing her hand cautiously on my shoulder and pulling me in closer to her. I let a few more tears stream in messy tracks down my reddened cheeks as I buried my head in her sleeve.

"I know he is. It's just-" I replied. I was trying to calm down, but my attempts were, quite obviously, incredibly futile. "-I know it could very well have been me or you or Ali on that stretcher. He sacrificed his life to save mine. Ours. And Ezra needs to live. He needs to meet his daughter. Sera needs her father. He can't leave me here..."

"No. Don't think like that. He'll be fine. You'll be fine. We'll find out who did this to him, and we'll get whoever it was thrown behind bars." Hanna implied in an attempt to make me feel better. Surprisingly, it helped.

"Thanks." I murmured as Emily held me tighter. I still had one arm wrapped around my stomach, and I began worrying.

"I swear to you, Aria: I will kill whoever did this to him with my bear hands. Nobody hurts someone my best friend loves and gets away with it." Spencer added.

"I can't lose you too, Spence. You saw whoever it was shoot him. There was no hesitation at all."

"What're you saying?" Emily asked.

"She's saying that she felt like it was easy for whoever it was to shoot someone." Hanna replied for me. I looked up at her and let a few more tears fall before speaking again.

"This wasn't just anyone, guys." I whispered. "This was A."

"No! 'A' is in a room with bars over her windows getting a bowl of pudding to wash down her tranqs and sedatives with. This can't be Mona!" Hanna objected. As soon as she said this, she came to the realization that she could be wrong: and we felt the same way.

"It can't be Mona. But, it can be a new 'A'." Spencer muttered quietly, just so we could hear her; but no one else could. "Is it starting again?"

"It doesn't matter. This person just shot my husband-and I think Ali may know who it was. She never told us the whole story about 'That Night.'" I said.

"How do you know that?" Hanna asked.

"I just do. Her tone of voice was just...off. And she was just about to tell us something important, before..."

"Ar, I know exactly where this is going, but Alison is not 'A.' She can't be!" Emily countered.

"I'm not saying that, Em! Look, I know you love her and I would never want to hurt you, but she definitely knows something she isn't telling us; whether she actually thinks she does or not! And I'm gonna get the truth, whether or not you like it." I replied in a harsh whisper, scaring the others into submission. After that day, I would never speak in that tone again. I sounded far too much like the old Ali: the one who mocked and humiliated and bullied people until they burst into tears. I didn't like that old Ali, but Alison had changed for the better.

I heard footsteps on a balcony above us, and upon looking up, I locked eyes with Alison, who had apparently heard the whole thing. She nodded at me, and I knew exactly what she meant.

"I-I have to go." I muttered, attempting to break through the barricade my friends had made to keep me from blitzing the paramedics. They obviously stopped me and their eyes asked for an explanation.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I have to-call my mom. She's in Philly, and I just need her here." I replied. Emily looked at Hanna, who looked at Spencer, who stared at me, and all three nodded.

"Be safe, Little Big One." Spencer said as she let me go.

"I will." I replied.

I walked cautiously into an alleyway and flipped open my phone. With clammy hands and trembling fingers, I finally managed to dial my mom's number. As I waited for her voice to fill my ears, I noticed the blood still stained my hands. His blood. I immediately burst into tears again, and I was still heartily sobbing when she picked up.

"Aria?" She asked.

"Mom, thank God." I sobbed quietly into the phone.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, I think the baby's okay. I just need you here."

"Where are you? I can hardly hear you."

"New York. Fitzgerald Theatre." I answered.

"Why the hell are you in New York?!"

"A friend needed me. Look, Mom, I promise I'll tell you everything soon. Can you-just be here, please?" I was trying hard to keep the barely audible crack in my voice inaudible, but the person on the other side of my call was my own mother. She picked up on it almost immediately.

"What happened?"

"It's Ezra. He-someone shot him..." I whimpered.

"Oh my god. Aria, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Please hurry."

And with that, I hung up. I began to walk back to the girls, but I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to face whoever it was so I could hopefully elude them, but who I saw there wasn't threatening. I saw Alison, beckoning towards me. Without hesitation, I followed her into the building once again.

* * *

"Alison, who the hell did that to him?" I sobbed.

No response. She continued walking me through the building by her hand in silence as I cried.

"Ali? Please stop." I said louder. She dragged me a few more steps before I yanked my hand free from her grasp and she turned to face me.

"What, Aria?" She snapped.

"I want you to listen closely: if you had anything remotely to do with what just happened, I need you to tell me now." I shouted.

She inhaled, signaling compliance. Thank God.

"I didn't have anything to do with Ezra getting shot, okay?" She muttered before taking a breath and continuing. "But, I do know who may have shot him."

"Who?"

She waited a moment, and leaned forward prior to speaking. "Byron Montgomery. Your dad, Aria."

I gasped, and prepared to refute her claim, before I realized that I couldn't. Byron very well could have done this, and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't safe, as I was the one he really wanted to hurt.

"You're right. And he was aiming at me. I'm next. We have to go." I hastily replied.

"He can't get to you at the hospital." Ali said. I nodded and took her hand as we left the building.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the hospital, I checked in with the nurse. She looked startled, seeing as both my hands and my shirt were partially covered in a thick crimson blood. I stammered and slipped over my words while in hysterical tears as I asked for Ezra Fitz. She gently put her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"He just got out of surgery, Mrs. Fitz." She whispered soothingly. My eyebrows creased and she just looked at me.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked.

"Doctor Phillips asked me to check for any identification as she rushed him into surgery. I opened his jacket pocket, and there was a picture of who I'm assuming was you and Mr. Fitz." She answered.

"How is he?" I murmured, anticipating the answer I hoped would never come silently as I prepared for the worst. That bad news never came.

"The doctors successfully removed the bullet and other debris in the wound, and got him stitched up. He's going to be okay, Mrs. Fitz." She smiled.

I raised my hand to my mouth and tears of relief gathered in my eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much! Can I-can I see him?"

"He's not awake yet, but familiar voices will help to coax him out of the sedative. So, yes. I'll bring you to his room."

As we rushed down the hallway, tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked through the windows of some of the rooms, and realized how lucky we had gotten. He was going to be okay. Before I got to his room, however, my phone began ringing. I shakily raised it to my ear and heard the crack in my mother's voice as she spoke.

"Aria? Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Mom, Ezra's going to be okay. He's in recovery." I smiled. When she didn't reply, my smile dropped as I realized that something was amiss. "What's wrong?"

"Aria, the police were just here. Your...your father's body was just found in an alleyway in New York." She stuttered. My jaw went slack and my vision blurred. He was dead.

"How did it happen?" I stoically replied.

"He-he took his own life."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I FINALLY WORKED UP ENOUGH COURAGE TO KILL OFF A CHARACTER! Yay(the little things, am I right?)!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I'm just gonna address the elephant in the room: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in, well, Go knows how long. My depression was at an all-time high, and writing hardly gave me any joy (except for lachrymose, saddening short stories I bled onto a notepad at three in the morning). But, I finally had enough motivation to start up again:)**

 **Primarily, I want to thank all of you who actually stuck by during my story's Dark Age and read this last installment. I love you guys! It takes a lot to remain patient with someone; and as someone who lacks in whole that skill, I am amazed and grateful for your patience with me.**

 **I also have the first chapter of my new fanfiction complete and ready to publish (if anyone is interested in reading it!), and I'd love to hear from some of y'all if you would actually give it a chance. Let me know:)**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **XOXO, Dee (ezriaandliars)**


	21. A New Beginning

Three Months Later...

My eyes fluttered open to a warm August morning as I woke up from a dream. Ezra sat next to me on our bed and softly ran his fingers through my messy hair. I smiled innocently, lulling him into a false sense of security before mercilessly attacking his lips, making him fall back down onto the bed as I laughed. He chuckled a bit and picked me up, rolling me on top of him. We were now a heap of laughter and immaturity as we behaved like the young couple we were.

He laid me beside him, facing his handsome face as I continued to giggle. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"You were smiling when you woke up." He said softly, stroking my cheek with his hand as he spoke.

"I was dreaming." I replied, smiling.

"About?" He asked, coyly. I rolled my eyes at him jokingly, which just made him laugh.

"I was laying in the hospital with Sera in my arms. We were so happy. Then, I woke up." I explained, rubbing my belly lovingly. I was absolutely humongous, and I had a month to go!

"What did she look like?" He asked, looking at me inquisitively.

"Well, she definitely had your nose." I replied. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" He asked rhetorically. I blushed and he pulled me closer to him.

"Yes," I began as I moved my finger in a circular motion on his bare chest,"but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing my head lightly.

"Thanks, babe." I said as I looked back down.

"It's the truth, Aria." He said, scooping me up in his arms and he held me there like he did on our wedding day. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked down at me and pulled me in closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied as he plopped me back down on the bed. He crawled next to me and laid down.

"Hey. I thought you couldn't be doing that anymore since the...incident." I added, grazing my hand gently over the scar just above his right hip.

"I can handle it." He answered. "If I got the all-clear to ride a bike, I think I should be able to carry my wife like I did on our wedding day."

"Well, technically, you shouldn't. Your wife just happens to be way bigger than she was on our wedding day. But, you can, and you did. And I think it's really hot that you're willing to be in pain to make me happy. Stupid, but still hot."

He laughed before abruptly changing the subject. Every time I brought up "That Night" or the scar, he changed the subject. I understand the impulse and obligation, though. Although it was his "greatest hit" (and I quote him there), it's not our fondest memory as a couple. Bad connotations.

"So," He began, fixing a loose strand of hair behind my ear,"when's your mom coming over?"

"Tomorrow." I replied, smiling.

"How's she been?" He asked.

"Well, Mike said that she was 'rapidly deteriorating' before I told her the news. He says that she's still trying to get over her divorce, but she's been doing much better; and she apparently takes that picture of Sera around with her wherever she goes." I replied. Honestly, I was happy to hear that she was doing better. But, I still wanted to see her more often.

"I'm glad she's getting better. Aria, your family has been more of a family to me than my own mother and brother." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Ezra, my mom loves you. She's grown to see you as my husband and not, well, whatever Byron thought of you as before he..."

"Aria, he can't hurt you anymore." He replied. My father's death had been an incredibly touchy subject since it happened, and he knew that. And I loved him for not pushing too hard.

"I just feel like it's my fault." I whispered just under my breath to keep the tears from falling. They didn't, surprisingly enough, but I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt I had.

"Babe, he committed suicide. There's nothing either of us could've done to see that coming. We were all in the hospital when it happened. Just try to remember him as the father who loved you and your family; and not who he became. Okay?"

"Okay." I echoed. He ran his hand down my face and I smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving our lives that night. And for being the best husband ever."

"You know I'd do anything for you, right? I'd do anything for my girls."

"I know." I replied, smiling. "I love you so much. And, so does my mother."

"I love you, too. And, although that does make me over-the-moon happy, it doesn't matter as much as our love for each other." He said, kissing me.

"Agreed." I replied. Ezra then picked me up and carried me into the living room. He plopped me gently on the couch and sat down next to me. He held my hand and I laid my head on his chest. He smiled and looked down at me.

"You know what?" He said, putting his hand on my stomach gently. "I think we should spend the entire day on this couch. Just the two of us."

"I think I agree." I responded, kissing him. Then, his phone rang. He promptly shut it off and returned to kissing me.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep on the couch and Ezra probably carried me into our room, because when I woke up in the middle of the night, I was in bed. I woke up in a cold sweat, like I usually do when I wake up from a bad dream.

This dream, however, was slightly different than the other A-related, paranoia and PTSD-induced nightmares I frequently suffer from (three different shrinks and some anti-anxiety meds and I still can't forget what she did to me...us). I was being targeted by "A" (per usual), but this time...felt different. Like, I could actually feel the pain that "A" inflicted on me. Not emotional pain, either. This pain actually felt physical. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I probably woke myself up with my fears.

When I actually opened my eyes, I sat up immediately and began breathing heavily. For a second, I actually thought I was going into labor; but, then I remembered that I wasn't even nine months pregnant yet. But, when I felt a damp spot on the sheets of our bed between my legs, I panicked.

I guess my heavy breathing woke Ezra up as well, because he sat up and wrapped his arm around my waist and began to try and calm me down.

"Hey, hey, hey. Aria, are you okay?" He asked, rubbing my back gently. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"It was-it was her. It was 'A'. She was back and coming to hurt me and you and Sera and-"

"Aria, baby, A's gone. Mona has been locked up in Radley for almost six months, and the police will see to it that she'll stay there. You're safe, I'm safe, and Sera is, too."

"I know, Ez. I just don't want to still have these when the baby's born and-" I said; but, I had to stop talking. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I winced slightly and I could tell that Ezra was beginning to grow worried.

"Aria, talk to me. Is it-" He began, but stopped talking halfway through his sentence. I knew what he meant, and I shook my head and looked at him.

"No, it can't be. It's too early-" I replied before before being cut off by another sudden pain. I was still trying to catch my breath after the last sharp pain I felt. Ezra and I waited for a mere ten minutes for something to happen before I suddenly felt the exact same thing happen again.

"On second thought, maybe this could be the real thing." I said softly. Ezra looked at me with fear in his eyes as he realized what this meant. "Babe, I think she's coming."

"Okay, let's go to the hospital." He said, holding my hand.

"Not like this I'm not." I replied, jumping out of bed. I looked down at my attire and scoffed.

"There is no way I'm going to a crowded hospital in this. I'm gonna change." I added hastily.

"Aria-"

"Nope. Just give me a sec'."

"Baby, we should probably go, though."

"I'm soaked! said that I won't actually begin giving birth until my contractions are farther apart. Thus, you're wasting my precious pre-baby time, and thus, I'm gonna change." I countered. And with that, I sauntered into the closet to change.

About ten minutes later I emerged from the bathroom in fresh clothes (no baby yet-I was right), and Ezra wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out the front door. I sat in the passenger seat and Ezra began driving to Rosewood. I was still registered at Rosewood hospital because the staff there made me feel more comfortable than those at the hospital in Brookhaven.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive faster?" He asked just as we hit the ten minute mark of our drive.

"Again: I read online that once the contractions start, I won't actually be delivering the baby for another couple hours. And they're five minutes apart, so that's a good sign. I'm fine. You're paranoid." I replied, holding his hand.

"I am not being paranoid. I'm just really excited to be a dad. And I really don't like seeing you in pain."

"Yeah, and I get that. But I have time, and plenty of it."

Just then, I winced in pain once again and I got another concerned look from Ezra as he squeezed my hand tighter. I looked at him with the same look of fear on my own face.

"Four minutes..." I added quickly. "Okay, fine. You win. I guess we should start calling people."

"I'll call your mom." He said, reaching for his phone. I waited for him to dial the number and, because the phone was on speaker, I listened carefully for my mother's voice.

"Hello?" I heard her say over the phone. She still sounded half asleep, as it was twelve o'clock at night.

Just then, I suddenly felt another contraction and I winced in pain again. I clutched my shirt tightly and exhaled loudly and deeply. These things were starting to hurt worse and worse, and they lasted almost a minute each. Ezra tried to help keep the pain and fear I was feeling to a minimum by rubbing my back while waiting for her to speak again.

"Babe, we only have twenty minutes to go." He whispered to me. I nodded my head and kept exhaling deeply. My mom obviously heard everything, and I could hear it in her voice: she was beginning to freak out.

"Ezra, is that you?" She asked, her voice wavering with a growing sense of anxiety. "What's going on? Why are you calling so late? Is everything alright?"

"Hey, Ella. Um...Aria's going into labor and we need you and Mike to meet us at the hospital in about twenty minutes or so." He said.

"WHAT?! Is she with you?" She gasped.

"Yeah. We're on our way to the hospital." He replied.

I then leaned into his shoulder and spoke into the phone. "Hey, Mom. Everything's fine. We're great. My water kinda broke, but please don't freak out."

"Don't freak out? Hon, how are you not freaking out?! You're having a baby, for God's sake! You have the right to freak out!" She anxiously replied.

"Yeah, well, one of us is going to have to stay calm. And Ezra's stressing out enough for the both of us." I chuckled hastily.

"Why're you talking so fast?" She asked.

"Well, I'm trying to distract myself from my contracting uterus. And I'm bracing myself for another contraction." I answered.

"Okay. Hon, stay calm. Ezra, Mike and I will be there as soon as we possibly can."

"See you soon." He nodded to himself.

She then told him that she'd meet us there and then she hung up because she had to get Mike in the car.

I grabbed my phone and began dialing Hanna's number. When she picked up, she sounded groggy. She had obviously been asleep prior to my urgent call.

"Aria? What's wrong?" She asked, sleepily.

"Hey, Han. I'm really sorry for calling you so late. But, I'm actually going into labor." I whispered into the phone.

"What?! Now?!"

"Uh, yeah. Like, right now."

"Okay. I'll be at the hospital as soon as possible." She replied. I could hear the springs in her bed creak as she jolted out of bed.

"Can you grab Spencer and Emily? And Ali? I doubt Mr. D will let her out of the house, but I'd like her to be there, too." I pleaded.

"I'll try. What if Mrs. Fields or Mrs. Hastings stops me from getting Spence or Em?" She replied, sheepishly.

"Tell them EVERYTHING. I'm not going to hide this anymore, especially now that I'm HAVING the baby. Han, I'll talk to you at the hospital." I said, hanging up. I wasn't trying to be rude; I was just trying to brace myself for another contraction.

"Everything?" Ezra asked, putting his hand on mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, everything. I'm so tired of running from my fears and hiding everything from the parents of my best friends." I replied, squeezing his hand.

* * *

 _Hanna's Point of View:_

I ran downstairs with my jacket still in hand and I was about to fling the door open and run, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw my mom, looking very concerned.

"Mom, I have to go." I said as I put on my jacket. She shook her head and grabbed my arm, thus preventing me from leaving.

"Hanna, it's twelve o'clock at night! You're not going anywhere." She replied, wiping the sleep from her eyes. I rolled my eyes, as I had known that this was going to happen. I looked down at my phone and saw the time. Three minutes had passed since Aria's phone call and I had to move quicker if I wanted to help everyone to be there before she had the baby. And honestly, I wish I had chosen shorter heels.

"I have to go. Aria and Ezra are on their way to the hospital." I said. I then grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Why are they going to the hospital? And who told you it was okay to call your former teacher by his first name?"

"Uh, I think Ezra did. But I seriously need to go. Mom, Aria's going into labor; like, now."

When I said this, my mother practically forgot everything she had just argued about and grabbed my hand. Soon, we were in the car and on our way to the Fields residence.

When we got there, I was the only one who approached the door. I knocked, not knowing who would answer it. When the door eventually creaked open, a disheveled Mrs. Fields stood in the doorway.

"Hanna? What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning towards me in confusion.

"Hi, Mrs. Fields. I'm really sorry for disturbing you so late, but I actually need to grab Emily. It's important."

"Hanna, I'm sorry, but it's too late. I'm sure it can wait until morning." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"It actually can't. Unless you can stall Mother Nature." I replied a little too sarcastically.

"Stall whom? What's going on? Where's your mother?" She asked, obviously confused.

Then, I saw Emily, Spencer and Alison sauntering downstairs groggily. Apparently, Spencer had forgotten to let me know that her mom was on a cruise and that she was staying with Em for awhile, and Ali had decided to tag along as well. Either way, I smiled as they saw who was at the door, and Emily ran towards her mother.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" She asked, forgetting her exhaustion.

"Em, thank God. Aria and Ezra are heading to the hospital and we need to be there. Like, now." I explained hastily. Alison gasped softly and stared at me.

"Wait...now? But, that's...pretty early, isn't it?" She asked worriedly. I nodded in reply.

"A month early. Ali, she's gonna be okay. They both are." I smiled back at her. She exhaled and held Emily's hand, who clutched it tightly. Okay: they were adorable.

They then grabbed their coats and shoes and waited for Mrs. Fields to let them pass.

"Mom, please. We literally have no time to waste." Emily pleaded. Her mother softly shook her head.

"Emily, you know the rules." She answered. Spencer's phone buzzed loudly and we stared at her as she read the text.

"It's Aria. They're already at the hospital. Mrs. Montgomery is freaking out and she's in a lot of pain-we have to go." She explained.

"Why wouldn't Ezra be texting you instead of Aria? Given her current condition." Alison asked.

"If she can't talk through the pain, Aria will most definitely text through it instead." She smiled.

"Who's Ezra?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"EZRA FITZ! Aria's HUSBAND. Mom, we gotta go!" Emily yelled before grabbing Spencer's hand and stepping past her mother into the doorway. Alison followed shortly after.

"As in your old English teacher? Aria MARRIED her English teacher?!"

"Yes, she did. She's also eight months pregnant and going into labor. We NEED to GO." Emily argued. Then, my own mother got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Pam, I promise that this is actually important. Ella just called me as well. And she sounded really anxious." She said calmly.

"Well, you would be too if you had a grandchild on the way." I answered. My mother gave me a look and I mouthed an apology.

"Ashley, can you PLEASE shed some light on this situation? Aria Montgomery-" Mrs. Fields began before Em cut her off.

"Fitz." She corrected. Em's mom was just getting more and more annoyed, and my best friend was having a baby as we spoke.

"Aria FITZ is now married and having a baby?"

"YES." All five of us replied before motioning Mrs. Fields to the car.

* * *

 _Aria's Point of View:_

Soon, we were in a hospital room waiting for Dr. Murphy. I was now in almost constant pain (and almost constantly yelling at poor Ezra), and it wasn't getting any better. Ezra was just as nervous as I was (maybe even more so, now that I think about it), and was biting his fingernails.

"Can you not, like, stress out so much?! Your stress is making ME stress, and I do not need stress on top of everything else going on right now!" I yelped irritatedly through the pain of yet another contraction.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he took his pinky finger out of his mouth.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a hormonal mess right now and-where the hell is Doctor Murphy?! God, this is BRUTAL! What the hell was I thinking?"

"Do you want me to go get him?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head and glared at him. "You did this to me. You're staying right here."

"Babe-"

Just then, he (Doctor Murphy) came running into the room and began some tests. Then, he looked at his clipboard and the test results and looked at a nurse and told her to get some sort of medication.

"PLEASE tell me what you just told her to get is an epidural." I asked through tears. Ezra squeezed my hand softly and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Aria, you are almost seven centimeters dilated and from what I can see, the baby is in the right place." He said quietly.

"English, please. What does that mean, exactly?" I breathed harshly.

"In short, it means that we're going to begin preparations for the second stage of your labor." He replied, grabbing a file from a nurse and flipping through it manically.

"Oh." I muttered. "Ezra?"

"Yeah, babe? What's wrong?" He replied.

"Please stay here with me." I said. "And I'm sorry if I'm a total bitch right now."

"Always." He responded, squeezing my hand lightly once again and smiling. "And it's okay. I love you."

* * *

I was in labor for almost eight hours after that. It was absolutely brutal; but I forgot about the pain every time I thought about what it'd be like when I could actually hold my daughter. And Ezra was having to continually calm me down and stop me from cussing out the doctor.

Then, just as I caught my breath again, I heard something. I was so exhausted from a long night of being in labor, so I honestly thought I was just hearing things. But then, I knew I had been right. I heard a baby, no, our baby, crying. I knew it was over now, and that the seven and a half months I had been through was all worth it. Although I had known all along, it made it even clearer when I heard my newborn daughter cry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz," Dr. Murphy began as the nurse handed him a crying bundle of blankets,"would you like to meet your daughter?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have literally been waiting to write this chapter ever since I began mapping (I'm such a nerd), and I think I got it right. Hopefully, you feel the same. I'd love to hear your feedback, so shoot me a PM or review:)**

 **So, yeah. I'm pretty damn pleased with myself for killing Byron off (little ol' egoistic me). He was seriously starting to get on my nerves. And, as you can probably tell, his death had a surprisingly positive effect on Ezria.**

 **Also, I just published (like literally JUST published) a new story :) It's called "Echoes from the Past: An Ezria Fanfiction," and it's the brainchild of a my cliche mind and the creative, original concepts of the internet. I've been workshopping it for awhile, and I hope you'll give it read (or maybe even a review).**

 **What do you think will happen next? Now that Aria had Sera, will bliss return to the Fitz-Montgomery family? Or, will their new addition have the opposite effect?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **\- Dee (ezriaandliars)**


	22. A Family I Can Call my Own

_Previously:_

 _I was in labor for almost eight hours after that. It was absolutely brutal; but I forgot about the pain every time I thought about what it'd be like when I could actually hold my daughter. And Ezra was having to continually calm me down and stop me from cussing out the doctor._

 _Then, just as I caught my breath again, I heard something. I was so exhausted from a long night of being in labor, so I honestly thought I was just hearing things. But then, I knew I had been right. I heard a baby, no, our baby, crying. I knew it was over now, and that the seven and a half months I had been through was all worth it. Although I had known all along, it made it even clearer when I heard my newborn daughter cry._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz," Dr. Murphy began as the nurse handed him a crying bundle of blankets,"would you like to meet your daughter?_

* * *

"Of course we would." Ezra replied as he clutched my hand. Dr. Murphy smiled and handed me Ezra's and my daughter.

"She weighs 6.2 pounds, which is normal considering the length of your pregnancy. She's also 17 inches long. I'll give you three some privacy. And congratulations, by the way."

And with that, he left the room to give us some privacy as we got to know the little miracle swaddled in blankets on my chest.

As I looked down at her, I felt a series of emotions I had never experienced before. I was happy, excited, nervous and overall, just there. I felt like I was in the moment for the first time in what felt like forever. Sera was crying still, but she had quieted down since she was handed to me.

She was absolutely perfect. She was beautiful, even at a mere five minutes old. Although she didn't have much hair on her head, I could tell that she had the same dark brown hair that both Ezra and I had. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't see the color they were just yet. But when she opened them, even just for a moment, I could see that she had the biggest most beautiful hazel eyes you had ever seen.

I looked up at Ezra, and he was crying. So was I. I held his hand and brought it over to our daughter's much smaller one. He let it rest there, and before long, Sera had wrapped her tiny hand around his pointer finger. He knelt down beside the hospital bed and we both just looked at our little bundle of joy. As I looked Ezra, I began to notice something. And when I looked back down at Sera's small face, I smiled.

"Mike was right." I said, putting my hand on his and Sera's. "She does have your nose."

This made him chuckle a bit and he kissed me before looking back down at her.

"Yeah. But, she has your eyes." He replied, wiping away tears with his free hand. "Your big, beautiful eyes."

I smiled shyly and he sat next to me on the hospital bed. It was a new feeling: having the two most important people in my life so close to me all at once. And I loved it.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, sitting up on the bed. His eyes grew wide and I smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like to." He replied as his red, puffy eyes squinted like they usually did when he smiled. I handed Sera to Ezra gently and he cradled her. It was definitely the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

He leaned in and kissed her on her head as she slept.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked in disbelief. Ezra nodded and sniffed back tears, but he didn't remove his eyes from our daughter. He was completely enraptured at the living proof of his and my love in his arms, just like he was when I first handed him my sonogram picture about five months ago.

Ezra held Sera for five minutes, taking in every single detail of her face and all her features and barely taking her eyes off of her. She had ceased crying completely; and that's when I finally understood the seriousness of a strong father-daughter bond. She was already a daddy's girl. But, I didn't mind. He'd be taking the night shifts.

After another minute or so, he handed Sera back to me and I held her close.

"Hey, can you go see if Dr. Murphy needs to do any further tests?" I asked quietly to Ezra, who still looked completely awestricken at the fact that he and I were parents. I was, too.

"Of course. I'll be right back." He responded as he got up and walked out the door. Then, it was just Sera and I. She had fallen asleep, and I held her closer to my chin. She was so perfect.

"I love you, Sera." I whispered as I closed my eyes and cried tears of ecstasy once again.

* * *

 **Ezra's Point of View:**

I walked through the halls until I found Aria's doctor. As I approached him, he turned around and saw me. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Ezra, is everything alright? Does Aria need anything?" He asked, quietly.

"No, no. She and Sera are resting. Aria wanted me to ask you if there's any further testing required, because I think she wants to see her other family." I said. He exhaled and smiled.

"They should be good to go. We may need her to stay until tomorrow, though. And you can go get any family from the waiting room. I'm sure they're eager to see the three of you." He replied. I grinned and he walked down the opposite hallway. I made my way back to the room where Aria and Sera were resting.

I told Aria that she and Sera were okay on tests, and that I could grab her mom for her from the waiting room. She smiled and nodded and I made my way to the room in which all of Aria's and my family and friends waited.

As soon as I ran into the waiting room, Aria's mom stood up. She was obviously incredibly nervous, as she was frantically flipping through a magazine and biting her fingernails before I came in. And who could blame her? Her only daughter was giving birth to her granddaughter. Mike was asleep in a chair next to her, and Ella was the only one awake in the room besides myself. Pam Fields and Ashley Marin were there as well; probably only to support Ella or take their own daughters home afterwards. They had fallen asleep, though. Ella grabbed Mike's arm and shook him awake as I walked towards them.

"Ezra, is Aria okay? What about Sera? Did everything go okay?" Ella asked as she approached me. Mike stared at me groggily, and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Everything went perfectly. She weighs 6 pounds and two ounces, and she's 17 inches long. They're both doing great. Aria actually sent me to get you. She wants to see you both." I said as I led them to the room where my wife and daughter were resting.

* * *

 **Aria's Point of View:**

I heard the doorknob beginning to turn and I held Sera closer to me. I was still in a place in my life where I was terrified every time a door opened or a floorboard creaked. I laughed at myself as I heard footsteps in the hall approaching the door, knowing exactly who was coming to see us.

As soon as the door opened, my mom walked over to my hospital bed and knelt down beside me, and Mike stood at the door and stared in disbelief. My mom had tears in her eyes and she put her shaky hand over her mouth. I hugged her with my free arm and adjusted Sera's blankets so my mom could see her.

"Look, Sera. It's your grandma. And your uncle." I whispered happily. Ezra stood next to the other side of my bed and he bent over to kiss me. My mother was crying now; and honestly, I was on the verge of tears as well. Mike grinned and stepped closer to us.

"Aria, Ezra, she's absolutely beautiful." She said in between sniffles.

"Yeah. Congratulations, Aria. And Ezra." He laughed happily.

"Thanks," Ezra replied.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, lifting Sera up slightly. My mom lifted her head and smiled widely. She nodded and I carefully lifted my daughter into her grandmother's arms. She rocked her for a moment before completely breaking down in tears. She handed Sera back to me gently before standing up.

"Mom, what's the matter?" I asked as I noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She looked at me instantaneously and shook her head subtly.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just-" She began, stopping to wipe tears from her face,"I'm so proud of you, Aria. And I am so happy that I can be part of such a wonderful family with such a wonderful little girl."

"Mom-" I said before hugging her. I handed Sera to Ezra and he sat down and held her as I embraced my mother. She let go of me after a moment and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, Mike? Do you want to hold her?" Ezra asked my brother. He stared at him with wide eyes, and nodded. He didn't think we were going to ask.

"Of course I would! Can I?" He answered. Ezra chuckled, motioned Mike to a chair beside him and handed Sera over to him.

"You guys are already pros at this." My mom grinned.

"The parenting books helped." I replied. Ezra, who was still showing Mike how to hold a newborn baby, perked his head up and looked at me.

"Speaking of books," He began,"should we tell her?"

"Tell me what?" My mom asked.

"We've started writing a book...together."

Shocked, she stared at us with wide eyes and mouth agape. "A book? Like, a novel multi-chapter book?"

"We have two publishing companies on our asses, but they loved the first ten chapters." I laughed.

"Wow. That's...incredible. Congratulations." She smiled.

After a moment, she spoke again.

"Would you like me to get the girls for you?" She asked. She made sure to be quiet, because Sera was still asleep. I guess it's just a maternal instinct. I nodded and and my mom left the room, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Ezra and I waited for not even a minute before seeing Hanna, Spencer and Emily speedily walking down the hallway. They paused before opening the door (in our hospital room, there was a window beside the door) and when they finally stepped into the room, their expressions changed from looks of anxiety to wide, open smiles. Hanna walked over to my bed first and she knelt down beside me and her illegitimate niece.

"Han, Spence, Em, meet Sera." I said in an ecstatic whisper as Ezra handed Sera to me so they could all see her. Spencer loved children; so she was the first to let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my God, the little Fitz." Spencer squealed.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz." Emily teased as she squeezed my free hand. I smiled and Ezra thanked her. She smiled shyly and stepped back to be beside Hanna and Spencer.

"Aria, my mom bought this for Sera." Hanna said as she handed me a small wrapped gift. I hugged her and told her to tell her mother that I said thank you. She helped me open it, as one of my two hands was cradling my baby's head. Then, she handed me the gift: a tiny, pink crochet hat. I smiled and thanked her again. I handed it to Ezra and he gently put it on Sera's head.

Then, Emily's phone buzzed and she looked own to see a text from her mother, asking her if everything was alright and what was going on. She excused herself and Hanna followed. Hanna's mother was still at the hospital and was determined to stay there and be like a second mother to me in this "rough time" in my life. As much as I appreciated her staying, I would've completely understood if she decided to leave.

After they left, my phone beeped. I looked at it, and almost broke down in tears at the text message on the screen.

 _"Congratulations, bitch. Where's my coming back party?_

 _Kisses,_

 _ **-A** "_

I quickly showed Ezra the text and he held me tightly in his arms. He told me that he would protect me and Sera; no matter what happens. This wasn't what suddenly relieved me, though. That text happened while Ezra's phone was in his bag...all the way across the room. So, he couldn't be this new "A". I sighed in relief into his shoulder as he hugged me. Not that I thought he was. I just had to consider all options. Then, his phone rang. He let go of me and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that someone was calling him at this time.

"Wes told me about the girl. I'll be at the hospital in ten." I heard a woman's voice say.

Ezra hung up the phone and set it down slowly. I put my hand on his cheek and gently moved my thumb across his stubble-covered face.

"Ezra, who was that?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, his face still pale, and put his hand on mine.

"My mother. She's coming here to meet us." He said as he tried to contain his anger.

Then, in that moment, was one of the first times I had ever seen Ezra that afraid and angry at the same time. I had heard many "great" things about Mrs. Fitz-Scary, Ezra and Wesley's mom-zilla, but I had never met her.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Oh my goodness, if you could see the ugly-cry moment I had whilst writing this, you'd die laughing. It was pretty intense.**

 **And...the bitch is back! New "A," new gAme! Will Sera play a role in A's twisted circuit of wiles, or will "A" play nice? Will Ezra's mother show up and crash the party in the maternity ward, or will Dianne be a changed woman? Find out soon:)**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to hear from you! Also, I don't mean to be a bother, but I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my semi-new fanfiction (with it's newly-added chapter) called "Echoes From the Past."**

 **(Thirty-three more days until April 18!)**

 **XOXO,**

 **Dee R. L. (ezriaandliars)**


	23. Mrs Fitz-Scary

"Hey Ez-what's your mom like?"

As I asked this, he looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. I could tell that my statement had practically ripped him from an intense thinking session, because his eyes grew wide as he looked at me. His expression told me more than words could in this very moment: he didn't know what was going to happen when she got here.

"I mean-you never talk about her. So, I just assumed she wasn't involved in your life." I explained as I rocked Seraphina gently in my frail arms.

"Oh, no, no. It's fine. I never talk about her because she is the type of mother that no one would ever wish his worst enemy to have. She was either never involved or too involved with Wes and I." He said as he sat at the foot of the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry." I replied softly. I apologized because Ezra almost always changed the subject whenever I asked him about his family. I always assumed it was because of what happened with Maggie; and if it was, I completely understood.

"Aria, you don't need to be sorry. The reason I don't talk about her isn't because I want to keep you from my family. It's because I want to keep my family away from you." He said, laughing to himself. He caressed my cheek gently and I smiled. I leaned in to kiss him and we shared a passionate lip lock before we heard a knock at the door.

He let me go and got up to unlock the door. I sat up in the bed and watched closely as the door opened, and I watched as a very tired-looking Wesley Fitzgerald stumbled into the room.

"Hey, Z. And hello, Aria. It's good to see you again." He panted as he slumped forward. He had obviously been running down the hallway. As he stood up, he saw that I was holding Sera; and his eyes grew wide. "I almost forgot: congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Wes." I said quietly as I held Sera closer to my chest. She had woken up now; and was reaching up towards my face. I held her tiny hand in my own and she instantly quieted down. Momma's girl from the get-go.

"What name did you decide on again?" He asked. He walked over to the bed and I smiled.

"Seraphina." Ezra said cautiously as he stood beside me.

"It's cute." He replied.

"Would you like to hold her? I mean, you are her uncle." I offered with a smile. Wes looked at Ezra before accepting. It was cute: the relationship between Wes and Ezra. I hadn't had a good relationship with Mike before, well, Ezra became a major part of my life. And I had always had my mom by my side. I never knew what it would've been like if Mike was all I had.

I handed Sera to Wes and he sat down in a chair beside me. He smiled as he held her, and that was when I noticed how similar the two Fitzgerald boys were. Ezra and Wes had the same smile and nose, which apparently had been passed down to Sera as well.

"She looks just like the both of you." He mentioned while still studying his newborn niece's face. He was probably still trying to take everything in. And who could blame him? I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was now a mother to the most beautiful baby girl. I wondered if Ezra felt the same way.

"Thanks." Ezra said, taking my hand in his. His thumb began moving in a constant assuaging circular motion on the back of my hand. Soon, Wes handed Sera back over to me and sat back down on the chair next to me.

"Wes," Ezra began, still holding my hand,"why would our mother call me saying that she was coming to visit?"

"Wait; she's coming here? Now?" He muttered in a worried tone of voice.

"Soon. Did you tell her?" Ezra replied. The irate tone of his voice was enough to make anyone run for the hills. But, I understood why he was so angry. Well, at least I thought I did.

"She must've overheard my conversation with my boss yesterday when I told him I had to miss a day of work. I'm sorry, Z." He said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Wes." Ezra said, lowering his voice. Wes smiled, obviously relieved that his older brother wasn't going to ring his neck. "Do you have any idea how much she knows? She wasn't exactly clear on that over the phone."

"Well, I only told my coworker that I was going to visit my brother at the hospital. I didn't mention anything about Aria or Seraphina. I'm not sure how she put two and two together and realized that you were seeing someone." Wes explained quietly.

"How? Wes, this is OUR mother we're talking about. She has everything to track our every movement except a chip in our necks. And I'm not just seeing someone; Aria is my wife, and that's something she can't break up with a wave of her check book. I love Aria and Sera more than you can ever realize; and that is exactly why I'm nervous about this."

As he finished speaking, he kissed me on the top of my head and I smiled. I had heard him say that he loved me before, but only when he was talking to myself or my friends. It was a new feeling hearing him tell his family about his affections; and I had to say, it was very sweet.

"That's a cute nickname." He said, walking to the end of my hospital bed.

"Thank you." I said, quietly.

Just then, there was a knock at the door of my hospital room. I jumped at the suddenness of the noise, and Ezra noticed this. He held my hand and asked Wes to get the door. As soon as he opened it, a woman in her mid fifties burst into the room spitting ignorant questions. She didn't even realize that I was there; but maybe, that was for the best at the moment. So THIS is my mother in law.

"Ezra Fitzgerald, why haven't you called?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around her other son, whom she obviously liked more than Ezra.

"Do I really need to answer that? And Mom, it's Fitz. F-I-T-Z." He replied, a sarcastic tone in his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw me waiting to receive the verbal beating of a lifetime. Then, he inhaled deeply and calmed down."You know what? Let's not do this here. Or ever. I need to introduce you to someone."

"The girlfriend? And-oh my god..." She said, beginning with a bit of cockiness but trailing off as she saw that I held her granddaughter. I smiled slightly and she sat down on a chair to take it all in. She scoffed and let her head fall into her hands.

"Oh my god? Don't you mean, your granddaughter?" Ezra countered sarcastically. His mother scoffed disapprovingly at him again and cleared her throat.

"I knew something was amiss when the nurses directed me to the maternity ward." She mumbled as she slumped back into the chair, dolefully. She was quite the actress.

"Mother, this is Aria, my wife." He replied, sitting down next to me and holding my hand. "And this is our daughter, Seraphina, born a couple hours ago. Aria, this is my mother: Dianne."

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Mrs. Fitzgerald." I said optimistically. She obviously didn't even hear me, because she just began yelling at Ezra again.

"Ezra, of all the things you've done in your life, this has got to be the stupidest. You can't just go off and elope with a girl you barely know. And, what's more, get her pregnant! Was this another Maggie situation?" She spat, not taking anyone's feelings into consideration during her spiteful monologue. I didn't like her...at ALL. And I'm guessing that, in that moment, neither did Ezra.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald—we're so sorry for keeping something this important from you, and I know you are absolutely livid right now. I just hope you can overlook that and think of your granddaughter, your son's and my baby girl." I said, trying my best to dull her anger down.

Dianne shook her head and leapt out of her seat. "You need to leave my son alone! For all I know, that bastard baby isn't even his! Maybe you're just deceiving him for his money! Thus, I want nothing to do with you or your child."

As it's in his nature, my knight in shining armor valiantly came to my defense against my mother in law. Despite the bags beneath his eyes and the tangled strands of his hair in his face, he couldn't cease being his family's protector. Sera had grown fussy, and I eyed both my mother and brother in law with daggers as I tried to soothe the tiny tempest before it erupted.

"Dianne Fitzgerald, I am absolutely ashamed to call you my mother. You haven't a decent or kind bone in your body—hell, you can't even accept your own family! Aria and I have loved each other since the day we first met, and my love for Sera isn't any different. I love my wife and daughter more than you can ever understand, and it's fine by me if you don't want to do so. But, you have no right to insult my family like you have. And now, I'd like you to leave. Before I call security." Ezra yelled back, getting up to face her. She was obviously shocked by his anger, and rightly so. I had seen Ezra's 'passionate hate' before, but this was something else. He didn't just hate her. After today, he despised her.

"Gladly. Come on, Wesley." She murmured, motioning Wes out into the hall with her.

Unsurprisingly, he stayed put, and picked up a small creme colored teddy bear at the foot of the hospital bed. "No. No, I'd much rather stay here with Ezra and get to know my sister-in-law and niece."

As much as I tried to suppress it, I felt a smirk creep onto my lips as I saw the look of shock on her face form. Her son switched sides of the war in a blink of an eye, leaving her to fend for herself. Despite the dizzying atmosphere, she quickly flung open the door and stepped into the hall.

"Fine by me. Just don't come crawling back to me when your family falls apart. Trust me: they all do." She said quietly. She left and we all sighed: both inwardly and outwardly.

"Oh my god, she scared the living shit outta me," I suddenly breathed,"I am so sorry for not believing you before. Christ."

Ezra and Wes laughed at my remark, and Ezra gently helped me transition Sera from the arms of her mother to her father's.

After I handed Sera to Ezra, I sat up in bed to talk to Wes, who was still trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened.

"Look, Wes, I don't want to be the cause of your relationship with your mother being ruined. You can still go get her." I said softly, fixing my hair.

Wes smiled, but shook his head. "There is NO way I'm going to go back there, especially after what she said about you all. I never knew that my mother was such a—a..."

"...heartless, cold-blooded snake. I did." Ezra cut his little brother off. Wes gave him a sharp look and he smiled. "What? We were all thinking it."

From then on, I tried only once more to make amends with my in-laws from hell. My fruitless attempt only pushed her farther from her son, granddaughter, and I. Sometimes, life doesn't work out the way you hope it would. In that, however, the potential joyless experiences that would've come with your Plan A are weeded out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! And I will apologize profusely for everything, but especially the length of this chapter. Pathetic, ain't it? Succchhhh a grrreeeeaaattt writer:((((**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless. "Mere Chance: An Ezria Fanfiction" will be coming to end very soon, and as much as I am sad to see it fade into the deep dark abyss of forgotten AUs, I am eternally grateful for every one of you who have read, commented, and kept me going even through the rough and inspiration-less patches.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, lovelies!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Dee R. L. (ezriaandliars)**


End file.
